Sueño
by Sakuralizbeth
Summary: Una pequeña Hinata que sin quererlo rescata a el genio Uchiha de la oscuridad que su misma aldea lo había sumergido. /"He tenido un sueño en estos días, donde usted masacraba a su clan con los ojos carmesí en una noche de Luna Llena..."/ "Aún hay tiempo para evitar la masacre"/ "La voluntad del fuego arde en esta persona como en ninguna otra"/
1. El Uchiha que no podía odiar

_Vine con una nueva idea en mi hermosísima cabecita, esta vez con Itachi y Hinata como la idea más espontánea que he tenido en mi corta vida, por lo que estaba indecisa acerca si realmente valía la pena desarrollarla._

 _Pero después dije "Neh, siempre hay una primera vez para todo ¿no?"_

* * *

 **El Uchiha que no podía odiar**

Eché un suspiro de resignación al aire, apenas había logrado concebir unas pocas horas de sueño después de la última misión; me estire para darle un poco de alivio a los músculos, aún entumecidos por el esfuerzo.

Usando mi atuendo habitual, baje al comedor donde me esperaban mis padres.

-Buenos días, madre, padre.- Los dos asintieron quedamente como respuesta. El ambiente era pesado, tan tenso que podría cortarse con el filo de una kunai.

-No tienes que ir... si no quieres Itachi- Mi madre me miró con preocupación, intentando ocultarlo al apretar los labios, pero no podía engañarme, la había visto hacerlo miles de veces.

-Itachi sabe bien que es su deber como heredero- Mi madre agacho levemente la cabeza decaída, mi padre me observaba firmemente, esperando que dijese algo.

-No debes preocuparte madre, sé que debo ir al clan Hyuga, de cualquier manera, Hiashi-sama no intentara nada contra mí o padre, no sería inteligente empezar una disputa entre clanes-

-Sobre todo ahora, que las cosas no andan muy bien- Completó mi madre.

-Exacto, Hiashi es un viejo astuto, además de un amigo de toda la vida- Mi madre asintió, con un pequeño brillo en los ojos, seguramente recordando los buenos días de academia en donde no había límites entre clanes, donde todos eran simplemente niños.

-Solo cuídense mucho...- Finalizo, mientras mi padre y yo salíamos de la mansión a paso calmo.

Caminamos durante algunos minutos en autentico mutismo, únicamente acompañados por el rechinar de las aves de mañana, el sonido a tierra y rocío bajo nuestras suelas. Hasta que mi padre interrumpió el silencio.

-Mira a tu alrededor Itachi y dime, ¿Qué es lo que ves?- Tenía la certeza de que no era una pregunta retórica, aun así sin ganas de discutir respondí como mejor me convino.

-Los barrios Uchiha, por supuesto- Sabia bien que esta no era la respuesta que mi padre deseaba, negó fuertemente con la cabeza y con tono calmo, pero serio al mismo tiempo rectifico.

-Puedes ver su mirada, ¿Qué es lo que toda esta gente alberga en sus corazones?-

Mire detenidamente la calle llena de Uchihas, gente como yo nacida de la misma cuna, mi sangre.

Aquellos que antes reposaban en las bancas de la plaza principal a jugar shogi, ahora construían en su mente estrategias de guerra; aquellos niños que antes jugaban atrapadas entre los árboles, ahora pulían sus kunai para la guerra.

La realidad me golpeó dolorosamente.

-Veo un profundo odio...- Mi padre asistió con parsimonia.

-Con el ataque del Kyuby, Konoha nos arrebató lo que nos ha pertenecido por décadas y nos exilió a estas tierras lejanas de todos los demás- En sus palabras se escondía veneno, grotesco odio que desprendía desde la médula.

Un odio que jamás pude simpatizar.

¿Qué importaba estar dentro u afuera? ¿Por qué aborrecer, si por el contrario podíamos amar cada centímetro de Konoha?

-Es normal tener miedo de lo que no puedes controlar, un Uchiha domó a la bestia con cola-

-Tenían miedo de no podernos controlar cuando éramos parte de Konohagakure, pero el miedo deberían empezar a sentirlo ahora-

Las alarmas en mi cabeza se dispararon entendiendo el rumbo que seguía la conversación. Se murmuraba por la aldea que los Uchiha no estaban para nada contentos con el trato que el Hokage decidió darles, que incluso pudieran haber protestas, pero el odio había crecido en demasía.

El Hokage me lo insinuaba al igual que todos en el consejo, mantener una mirada sobre mi padre para evitar cualquier imprevisto, pero el rojo sangre que resplandeció en los ojos con deseo de venganza, me hizo caer en cuenta que debía escoger a mi familia o a mi aldea.

Y por estos momentos mi aldea era prioridad.

-Una revolución traerá sufrimiento innecesario, muertes de inocentes- Todos lo sabían de primera mano, lo que una guerra puede marcar en las personas.

-Los sacrificios son necesarios para conseguir la paz- Aquello fue la gota que derramo el vaso, mi paciencia estalló por un segundo olvidándome que la persona con la que dirigía mis palabras era mi padre.

-¿Servir a tu clan a manos de una masacre es tú idea de paz?-

-Es así como debe pensar un líder, deberías empezar a entenderlo tú también-

-Konoha no se quedara sin hacer nada y lo sabes, ¿Arriesgaras todo y a todos, a tu propia familia incluso? ¿Qué pasara con Sasuke y los demás niños que no tienen lugar en esta lucha?- Mi padre empezaba a molestarse, marcando el entrecejo, lo cual claramente no era buena señal.

-No seguiré desperdiciando mis palabras en alguien que no las entiende, hemos llegado, por favor compórtate frente a Hiashi-

* * *

Odiaba muchas cosas, por ejemplo; tener el cabello enredado, las cosas picantes o que lastimaran a los animales, etcétera...

Pero si había algo definitivamente molesto para mí, eso era estar sentada de manera extremadamente incomoda en el gran salón, con mi padre mirándome y regañándome todo el tiempo. Sobretodo hoy; toda la semana he tenido extraños sueños que se repiten incesantemente como ecos en mi cabeza.

Un muchacho con las aspas girando en la mirada carmesí, y una luna llena bañada de sangre.

Desgraciadamente, gracias a mi personalidad tímida. Las pocas personas; dígase Ko y Neji-nissan, a quienes tuve el valor de contarles mi sueño, solo dijeron que tenía una asombrosa imaginación.

El grito de mi padre me alertó de las personas que entraban en el salón. Escuche una voz ajena que me saco de mis pensamientos. Mientras la puerta corrediza era abierta y apacibles pasos ingresaban.

-¡Hinata, ya es hora!-

 _"Sé que no es un simple sueño, quiere decirme algo importante..."_

-De pie- Obedecí inmediatamente mientras hacia una reverencia para saludar a los invitados, los cuales respondieron de la misma manera. Todos tomaron asiento, y únicamente los adultos se dedicaban a hablar, relevando a sus herederos de la conversación por unos minutos.

La plática no era de mi particular interés, manteniéndome al margen asentía a todo lo que preguntaban. Me permití observar sutilmente al heredero de los Uchiha. Inquieta lo reconocí como el causante de mis pesadillas.

Grandes eran las historias del genio que solo nace una vez por milenio, graduado de la academia a los 7 años, chunnin a los 10 y capitán ANBU a los 14.

 _"¿Quién es en realidad Itachi Uchiha?"_

Noté como el líder de los Uchiha intercambiaba miradas con mi padre, después de mirarnos a mí y a Itachi-sama. No tardé en descubrir que nuestra presencia ya no era requerida.

-Hinata, lleva a Itachi a pasear contigo al jardín, al parecer hay algo que debemos discutir a solas Fugaku y yo-

-Itachi, acompáñala-

-Como ordene padre- Respondimos al unísono antes de salir de la habitación rumbo a los jardines florares que se conservaban en honor a mi madre fallecida.

Caminamos por los pasillos de la mansión en silencio hasta llegar a nuestro destino.

-E-estos son los j-jardines principales de la mansión, e-espero sean de su agrado-

-Completamente, gracias Hinata-dono-

El deambulo con la mirada perdida hacia el puente, encima del estante de peces koi. Lo seguí de cerca hasta colocarme al lado y también recargar levemente mis brazos en el barandal, dejando atrás mi timidez por un momento decidí iniciar un tema de conversación para sacar mis dudas al respecto.

-¿Itachi-sama?-

-¿Si Hinata-dono?-Me miró de una manera suave, como si fuera aestroperame con solo echarme un vistazo.

-Yo, q-quisiera preguntarle algunas cosas, sobre su trabajo como n-ninja, si no es mucha molestia-

-Estaré encantado de responder lo que necesite-Pareció meditarlo un momento, y después sonrió levemente.

A lo largo de mi vida, por mi posición de heredera estaba acostumbrada a rodearme de sonrisas falsas, pero la de él era una vacía, sin fondo ni motivo.

-¿P-porque cree que existen los ninjas?-

-Bueno, creo que para proteger a las generaciones venideras, es importante mantener la voluntad del fuego-

La voluntad del fuego era algo que rara vez se mencionaba en el clan, ya que antes de servir a Konoha, los Hyuga se servían a sí mismos; por el bien y la pureza de la estirpe.

-He escuchado un poco… -

\- La Voluntad de Fuego afirma que todo verdadero ninja de Konoha debe amar, creer, proteger y luchar por el bien del pueblo y de lo que cree, siguiendo las hazañas de las generaciones anteriores- Asentí, entendiendo a lo que se refería.

-¿Habrá veces en las que se tenga que hacer cosas que no nos gusten?-

Recordé mi sueño nuevamente y analice a la persona frente a mí, no me engañe; sabía que estaba frente a un ninja de élite y a juzgar por su tono, parecía sentir un verdadero amor por la aldea.

¿Entonces porque motivo el teñiría sus manos de sangre de amigos, conocidos y familiares?

-Mi padre siempre dice que los sacrificios son necesarios para obtener la paz-

-¿Qué piensa usted?- Pregunté intentando saciar la curiosidad que me causaba esta persona.

-Si hay sacrificios innecesarios, yo no le llamaría paz exactamente- Una mirada ardiente se reflejo en el lago y me di cuenta de la persona amable y comprensible que era Itachi Uchiha. Mi cabeza y mi corazón dieron un tirón apenas doloroso.

"La voluntad del fuego arde en esta persona, como en ninguna otra..."

-La verdad es que yo también pienso eso- Agregué.

-¿Entonces para Hinata-dono que significa paz?-

-Creo que es un término que aún no logro entender del todo, pero me gustaría que Hanabi-nee creciera en un mundo sin guerras ni sufrimiento- Sonreí hacia él.

-Esa es una buena definición, yo deseo lo mismo para Sasuke- En eso momento él también me sonrió de vuelta.

 _"Ama tanto a su hermano, como yo a Hanabi-nee"_

-Si desea proteger a su hermano, eso significa que no asesinara a su clan ¿verdad?- Esperé la respuesta expectante.

-...- Silencio.

-M-me temo que no entendí del todo su pregunta- La persona frente a mí palideció de golpe, tan blanco cual hoja de papel y una infinita agonía apretó mi corazón.

 _"Dicen que los genios saben ocultar sus emociones como un verdadero ninja debe hacer. Pero en estos momentos el chico frente a mí se ve tan solo y triste..."_

* * *

Miré incrédulo a la pequeña Hyuga.

-Recientemente me ronda una pesadilla donde usted asesina su clan, le brillan rojo sangre unos ojos con aspas-

Esta niña ha conseguido en dos segundos, lo que ninjas experimentados han intentado durante toda mi vida. Dejarme sin aliento.

La mire de nuevo, esperaba una respuesta. Esto no era una broma.

Devolviéndole la mirada active mi Sharingan.

 _"Una simple mirada debe bastar para intimidarla"_

-En todo caso de que asesinará a mi clan, ¿Qué diferencia podría usted causar?- El tono de mi voz sonó áspero, más de lo que hubiera deseado pero que más daba si me odiaba una niña a la que contadas veces había visto en mi vida.

-Yo sé, que está pasando algo extraño...- Ella parecía estar reacia a apartar la mirada, percibí miedo; pero también mucha voluntad.

Suspirando con una risotada al aire, reste importancia del asunto. Yo no me descontrolé, nunca lo había hecho; solo quería asustarla y tomarle el pelo.

-Solo tiene una imaginación digna de una niña de su edad...- Dije al fin, desactivando mi Kekkei Genkai.

-Ya me lo han dicho antes, pero no me rendiré. – Parecía ofendida de llamarla "imaginativa" aun así sus ojos centellaban con determinación.

Una determinación que me hizo sentir como un niño otra vez. Más bien, como el niño que aún era.

-Usted no sabe de lo que habla- Gruñi empezando a cansarme de la absurda discusión.

-¿Es este el precio de la paz que tanto hablaba?-

-Efectivamente- Seguir negando lo obvio era inútil, no cabía duda de que la heredera de los Hyuga contaba con información altamente clasificada y eso, ponía en peligro su mera existencia.

Si el clan Uchiha se llegase a enterar, posiblemente dieran caza, así fuera el clan Hyuga al que se estuvieran echando encima, sin mencionar todos los problemas que causaría si alguien de otra aldea también llegaba a enterarse.

 _"No permitiré que este desliz salga a la luz"_

-Me temó que tendré que alterar sus recuerdos...- Las aspas giraron y el carmesí se apodero de mi mirada nuevamente.

-Lo sé, pero le aseguro que no será nada fácil- Adoptó la posición característica del juken, pero había algo... diferente.

"Su Byakugan ha despertado"

Se tenía registro de pequeños genios que despertaban su habilidad sucesoria a temprana edad, a diferencia del Sharingan, los Hyugas se basaban únicamente en talento natural para despertarlo y no de una emoción.

Los genios siempre han existido, sin embargo la sorpresa era que la heredera de los Hyuga, la cual Hiashi siempre renegó, fuera en efecto una de estos.

-No creí que fuera capaz de usar el Byakugan -

-No es algo que sepan muchas personas-

-¿Ya que estamos en esta lamentable situación, puedo preguntar la razón?-

-No quería que mi padre regañara a Hanabi-nee en los entrenamientos así que lo mantuve oculto-

 _"Ama tanto a su hermana como yo a Sasuke"_

-Eso es admirable, estoy seguro que será una honorable kunoichi- Enternecido relaje mi semblante por breves instantes.

-Lo dice como algo que jamás llegara a ver- Tragué sonoramente saliva, en un gesto de aprehensión por su comentario.

-Eso es porque así será, mi destino esta sellado, tal como los pájaros enjaulados de tu clan- Un pájaro enjaulado, es así precisamente como me siento.

-Me encargare de ese destino, tanto de liberar a la rama secundaria, como de liberarlo a usted, no hay duda- Por un momento cerré mis ojos y me permití deleitarme con esa palabras, liberaban un peso de mi oscura alma.

Cuando los abrí ya había alterado los recuerdos de Hinata, que se encontraba tirada en el suelo.

Solté un suspiro, y tal como me recordaba el caballero que había criado mi madre, la cargue hacia la residencia; donde me recibió su guardián y cuidador.

-¿Hinata-sama volvió a desmayarse?- Soltó con resignación, como si estuviera acostumbrado a ver a la chica desmayada en brazos de un extraño. Sólo asentí levemente.

-¿Esto ocurre muy seguido?- Pregunte más por curiosidad que por preocupación en sí.

-Últimamente sí, cuando determinado niño pasa por aquí de vez en cuando-

-¿De quién esta habl...- No pude terminar la oración.

-¡Itachi!, es hora de irnos de aquí- Mi padre caminaba hacia mí, no parecía contento. Deduje que los acuerdos con Hiashi no habían salido favorables como se esperaba.

Me levante dispuesto a obedecer, cuando de repente una nube de polvo se interpuso en mi camino, de esta salió un ANBU.

-Itachi Uchiha- hizo una leve reverencia - El Hokage requiere su presencia-

Miré a mi padre, este sin prestar atención me dio la espalda, caminando rumbo a los barrios Uchiha.

-Entendido- Mencione al ANBU, el cual desapareció en un silbido del viento tan rápido como llegó.

Antes de salir por donde segundos antes mi padre, dirigí mi vista a la menuda figura sobre el sillón.

Reconocida por ser tímida, amable y de carácter apacible; según Hiashi Hyuga: "Una auténtica deshonra como heredera."

Cuán equivocados se encontraban Hiashi y toda su bola de vejestorios; realmente deseaba poder admirar el día en el que se tragaran sus palabras. Pero sabía que no podía, mi destino estaba definido a extinguirse junto a los de su estirpe, para terminar con la maldición del odio.

"¿Dónde ésta, esa princesa grácil y bondadosa? En su lugar solo veo una valiente"

No pude evitar reír ante mi comentario mientras me dirigía a la torre del Hokage, aunque en un futuro me daría cuenta de que no estaba errado del todo.

* * *

-¡Hinata-chan!- Alguien gritaba fuertemente mi nombre, abrí los ojos, pero no pude ver nada. Un manto blanco se extendía por el panorama.

-¡Hinata-chan!- Seguía llamando, pero no podía ver a nadie más en esa _nada_.

Estaba confundida, no sabía dónde me encontraba, mucho menos como había llegado a tan extraño lugar.

-No tengas miedo, soy tu amigo- Parecía la voz de un hombre joven.

-¿Quién eres tú?- Pregunté aún desconfiada intentando localizar la fuente de los sonidos.

-Mi nombre no es importante, pero puedo decirte que soy la persona que te _dio_ esos sueños- Contrarió a todo pronóstico la voz lograba relajarme, como una canción de cuna. Una voz que me parecía sumamente cercana.

\- ¿Por qué usted haría tal cosa?- Los sueños no abandonaban mi mente, inundándome de sollozos ajenos, alaridos de dolor.

-Quiero que salves al clan, pero en específico quiero que salves a Itachi Uchiha del cruel destino al que se está encerrando él mismo- Recordé al joven, sintiendo simpatía por él.

" _Los sacrificios son necesarios para alcanzar la paz"_

Entendí, que él mejor que nadie entendía de sacrificios; el suyo propio.

\- No lo entiendo. ¿Por qué yo?- Sin saber lo que debiera hacer, me dirigí a la voz de nuevo, sin embargo sus palabras no lograron consolarme, sino confundirme todavía mas.

-Por nada en especial, pero creo sinceramente que tú e Itachi se parecen mucho-Soltó una pequeña risa.

-Itachi-sama es una persona muy solitaria...-

" _Al igual que yo"_

-Si- rio de nuevo- por eso él necesita "un lugar soleado" **(** **2.-N/A)** \- La voz poco a poco se desvanecía y la habitación comenzaba a tomar color, trayéndome de nuevo a la mansión Hyuga.

-Tus recuerdos están intactos, haz lo que debas hacer...-

Antes de despertar alcancé a escuchar: "Si todo sale bien, nos veremos muy pronto"

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **1.-** En este fic Hinata tiene 8 añitos e Itachi 15 . No estoy muy segura que tan canon sea esto. Pero si no me equivoco, Itachi y Sasuke se llevan entre 5-6 años.

 **2.-** El nombre de Hinata significa, literalmente, un lugar soleado.

Espero de todo corazón que les guste mucho y si es así, les invito a dejar un review. Así como a seguirme en Twitter como: Sakuralizbeth.

 _Un saludo a Luz94 por leer el fanfic!_

 **México, CDMX a Lunes 17 de Abril de 2017.**

 **Editado: Sábado 17 de Febrero de 2017.**


	2. Chantaje

**Chantaje**

Con pesar llegue a la torre Hokage en menos tiempo del que hubiera esperado sin ánimos de cumplir por lo menos por hoy, con mis deberes de ninja, pero resignado por el sello de ser llamado genio.

Una vez frente al despacho, di tres toques a la puerta.

-Adelante- Se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta. Pase sin más miramientos, para colocarme en frente del escritorio que había perdido el fondo repleto de papeles, como todas las veces que lo había visto.

-¿Me mandó a llamar Sandaime-sama?- Pregunté mientras mostraba mis respetos a la mayor autoridad de la aldea, con una reverencia.

-Si, por favor toma asiento- Respondió serio haciendo ademanes sin mirarme, enfrascado en sus papeles y trámites pendientes; mientras señalaba la silla.

 _"No parece una conversación corta"_

-Me gustaría saber... ¿Cómo es la situación?- Empezó directo al grano, sin tapujos, relevando los papeles para apoyar su arrugado rostro sobre sus manos y su cansada mira sobre mí.

-Por favor, sea específico- Controlé mis inquietudes, y con todo el respeto que pude me dirigí, para evitar cualquier malentendido, pero sobre todo para evitar hablar de más.

El Hokage no tenía por qué enterarse si había solucionado rápida y eficazmente el problema.

-Sé que Fugaku y tú fueron hoy a la mansión Hyuga- Asentí nervioso, al darme cuenta que tenían sobre mí una estricta vigilancia, a pesar de actuar como doble agente, no tenían ni una pizca de confianza en mí. Como si supieran que todos los Uchihas nacen siendo traidores, comparación que me ofendió infinitamente.

-No sé de lo que hablaron, necesito tiempo para averiguarlo; pero estoy seguro de dos cosas-

-Te escucho...- Afiló la mirada, dando a entender que tenía su completa atención.

-Es posible que haya un espía infiltrado que está fugando información-No era mi intención perjudicar a la pequeña Hyuga, que a todas luces era víctima de algún manipulador, del cual no tenía ni pizca de idea de sus intenciones.

-¿Tienes pruebas?- Inquirió con mayor atención.

-No, solo es una superstición. Pero lo que realmente me preocupa de esto, es que no sé a quién sirva y para qué. ¿A los Uchiha? ¿A raíz?-

 _"Dudo que un espía se moleste en dar información a una niña de 10 años. Hay algo que aún no cuadra"_

-También existe la posibilidad de que no sea a ninguno. ¡Esto es grave, no debemos permitir que se siga difundiendo la información!-

-Konoha esta vulnerable, si las demás naciones llegasen a enterarse, se desataría una masacre aun mayor- Compartía la preocupación.

"A toda costa debe evitarse una nueva Guerra Shinobi entre las naciones"

Levantándose para imponer aún más autoridad, y acercándose para más confidencialidad, dijo en susurros:

-Tu prioridad es buscar y erradicar al locutor del mensaje, utiliza el medio que necesites- Sabía que "el medio que necesites" no ameritaban medidas muy éticas de las cuales nunca me sentí orgulloso, pero que hasta la fecha nunca cuestione.

-Como usted ordene- Respondí.

-¿Cuál es la segunda cuestión?- Regreso a su asiento, más relajado.

-Mi padre y el clan están comenzando a sospechar de mi- El Sandaime soltó un suspiro, ambos sabíamos que el tiempo se agotaba y poco a poco no ahorcaba ante los sabios del consejo.

-Es entendible, como precaución disminuiré significativamente los reportes-

"Conociendo a mi padre, seguramente sospechara aún más"

-Asistiré a las reuniones, hoy se me ha negado la información del intercambio con los Hyugas, pero por el comportamiento de mi padre puedo deducir que no fue favorable - Dije a modo de seguir la conversación.

-Hiashi no me ha comunicado nada, ni siquiera una leve sospecha, he de intuir que también han sacado sus propias conclusiones. Intenta alejarte del clan Hyuga, pueden estar involucrados-

-Recabare la mayor cantidad de información posible- Afirme al Sandaime, quien asintió en satisfacción.

-Por hoy puedes retirarte-

-Entonces, con su permiso- Me levante de la silla y camine hacia la puerta, justo cuando había tomado el pomo, el Sandaime me llamo nuevamente.

-Itachi...- Su tono fue suave, con un tono melancólico. Un tono que me caló las entrañas.

Únicamente me mantuve de espaldas, a espera de que prosiguieran sus palabras.

-Nadie te culpara si decides apoyar a tu clan. Debes elegir una facción y ya no habrá marcha atrás...- Cerré los ojos y me mantuve parado sin mencionar nada al respecto.

-Me retiro- Dije, para salir rápidamente.

Una vez afuera mencione quedamente, recargado en la puerta a expensas de saber que nadie me escuchaba.

-Mi vida y lealtad están con la aldea...- Últimamente me estaba cansado de repetirlo sin que nadie me creyera.

Desperté de manera perezosa, incorporándome lentamente en mi habitación...

 _Un momento..._

 _"¿Cómo llegue a mi habitación?"_

Me ataco un agudo dolor en lo alto de la cabeza, tuve que llevar mi mano para intentar mitigar el profundo malestar. Respire e inhale repetidas veces para amortiguar el dolor, después de unos minutos las punzadas se redujeron a ligeros hormigueos.

Escuchaba un eco constante:" Haz lo que tengas que hacer"- decía sin dejarme en paz. De repente todo lo ocurrido en la tarde lleno mi mente de recuerdos y mi corazón de sentimientos; cada palabra, cada mirada intercambiada con aquella persona. La temperatura de mi cuerpo subió estrepitosamente y mi rostro se coloreo de carmín.

 _"Fui una descarada, Itachi-sama debe odiarme"_

De la vergüenza ante mis actos, sentía que me desmayaría de nuevo.

El eco sonó de nuevo: "Haz lo que tengas que hacer"- haciéndome perder repentinamente el color que había ganado.

A mi mente vinieron las imágenes de la futura masacre, observe personas conocidas. Sasuke-san, Mikoto-sama y Fugaku-sama se encontraban mutilados en medio de la residencia principal de los Uchiha. Atrás de ellos se encontraba el asesino con cuchilla en mano; al observarlo detalladamente sentí que se me escapaba un poco de mi vida, él estaba llorando. Itachi Uchiha estaba llorando lágrimas carmesí, del color de los ojos que exhibía, al igual que la salpicadura de la katana que portaba.

Una vez más: "Has lo que tengas que hacer"-repetía la voz en mi cabeza.

-De acuerdo, haré lo que tenga que hacer- Me dije a mi misma, mientras una lágrima surco mi rostro, no aguantaba más esas espeluznantes imágenes que me atormentaban cada vez que cerraba los ojos.

La imagen desapareció difusamente y me regresó a mi habitación.

-Hinata-sama, ¿Ésta despierta?- Llamarón a la puerta con golpecitos.

-Adelante, Kô-san- Dije mientras rápidamente sequé mi mejilla para no dejar evidencias de los cambios extraños de los que era presa desde hace varios días.

-Me alegra mucho que haya despertado al fin- Hizo una pequeña una pequeña reverencia y acercándose a la cama.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente?-Pregunté a mi guardián.

-Unas 4 horas-

 _"Deben de ser cerca de las 3 de la tarde"_

Mire intermitentemente la ventana de mi habitación y a mi guardián buscando alguna abertura para poder escapar. Kô siempre había bueno conmigo, y a diferencia de los demás miembros del clan; incluidos mi padre, mi hermana y mi primo, me había criado dentro de sus posibilidades como a su propia hija.

-¿Tiene hambre?- Me atrapo observando de más la ventana y dirigió su mirada hacía allí. Me pareció ver duda en sus ojos, pero finalmente aparto su mirada sin reclamarme.

-M-me gustaría descansar un poco-

 _"Madre decía que los mentirosos se irán al infierno..."_

-Me parece adecuado, me encargare de que nadie la moleste – Posiblemente mi padre le regañara cuando me regresarán al clan, y no podía sentirme peor de lo que ya me sentía; pero su regaño no sería tan malo como la muerte de todo un clan; y estaba dispuesta a soportar horas de regaños con tal de enmendarme.

-Gracias...- Lo decía de corazón, porque él no se creía mi mentira, ni yo la suya.

"Lo siento Kô-san"

Una vez que estuvo afuera, me dirigí rápidamente al armario, saque mi traje de entrenamiento, mis sandalias ninja y un sombrero.

Me cambie el kimono estrecho, por las mayas negras y la camisa de red. Por ultimo me puse las sandalias que padre me había proporcionado para cuando entrara a la academia. Además de un pequeño morral con cosas básicas; agua, dinero, abrigo, etc...

Sentí un doloroso tirón en el estómago, remordimiento de mentir. A Kô, a padre, al clan y a la aldea. Pero me había decidido salvar a Uchiha-sama, porque no había persona que amara tanto a la aldea ni que deseara tanto la paz, como él.

Sólo lo había visto en contadas ocasiones, reuniones y demás eventos sociales; y fuera de la plática de hoy jamás habíamos tenido contacto, ni siquiera éramos amigos. Pero verlo me producía una sensación que no sabía describir, no era desagradable pero tampoco me gustaba del todo.

Salté por la ventana de mi habitación, cuidando que nadie me vigilara, una vez estuve segura, me escabullí por una de las murallas de la parte trasera de la mansión. Esa en específico tenía un pequeño hueco debajo con barrotes, para permitir el desagüe en épocas de lluvia. Lo que nadie más sabía, era que uno de los barrotes estaba suelto del cemento, dejando el suficiente espacio para que un pequeño cuerpo pasara. Cuando era más pequeña siempre intentaba escaparme por allí, aunque mi madre siempre me cachaba.

"Aunque tampoco era difícil encontrarme, con el Byakugan..."

Poco a poco deslice mi cuerpo por el suelo, una vez del otro lado, volví a colocar el barrote, con suerte, nadie se daría cuenta nunca.

Regresaba a los barrios Uchiha después de la reunión con el Hokage. Las cosas se estaban saliendo de control y ya no quedaba tiempo para negociar, la matanza del clan sería el ultimátum. Posiblemente quedara menos de una semana para que el consejo pueda convencer al Sandaime de llevar a cabo la masacre.

Estas eran las consecuencias del odio, a esto nos había orillado la desesperación como clan. La venganza.

Solté un suspiro mientras entraba a la casa. Un aroma dulzón embaucaba el aire.

-Estoy en casa- Dije al entrar, mientras me sacaba las sandalias ninja.

-Bienvenido Itachi- Canturreo mi madre desde la cocina.

Me acerque al comedor, específicamente junto a la mesa; me detuve a admirar cada detalle como nunca me había dado el tiempo de hacerlo. Pase mi mano lentamente sobre una hendidura que habíamos hecho Sasuke y yo cuando estábamos jugando hace algunos años.

Un sabor amargo me inundo la boca y me picaron los ojos con ganas de soltar lágrimas.

Esta residencia pronto quedaría en el olvido de los demás al ser el lugar del asesinato del líder del clan. Pero para mí sería el eslabón de mi condena, el peso de las memorias que jamás podré olvidar talladas en cada baldosa, en cada puerta, en cada teja y milímetro cuadrado.

Dirigí mi vista a las estanterías, todas llenas de imágenes.

Sasuke sonreía, me quitaba el sueño por las noches ser la persona que le arrebataría esa felicidad. La persona que extinguirá la vida de una persona tan dulce y cándida como mi madre. El hijo que matara a su propia sangre.

 _"Soy un fracaso, como ninja. Pero también como hermano e hijo"_

Sentí algo que nunca me había permitido sentir en una misión.

Miedo.

A mi mente llego la imagen de la heredera de los Hyuga: "Me encargare de ese destino"-fue lo que dijo. Por un momento me permití tener esperanza, creer en esas palabras. Y sentí un alivio impuro, impuro de saber que me apoyaba en las palabras de una niña que nada pintaba en la situación.

Pero el alivio permanecía.

Una voz ajena me saco de mis pensamientos, una voz muy conocida para mí.

-¿Te ocurrió algo bueno hoy, Itachi?- Pregunto mi madre con una sonrisa, mientras ponía la mesa. Venía con la olla de la comida, tomé los platos para ayudarle.

-¿A qué te refieres madre?-Pregunte a modo de continuar la conversación.

-Hace mucho tiempo que no te veo sonreír mientras estas perdido en tus pensamientos, ¿Será que por fin cumplirás el sueño de tu madre y me darás nietos?~...- Dijo pícara, codeándome "delicadamente" con la vivacidad que la caracterizaba.

Me sonroje, al verme atrapado pensando en lo que mi madre denominaba "una mujer".

 _"Seguramente será una mujer hermosa algún día"_

No lo negaba, pero ese día no era hoy y yo no llegaría a verla convertirse en nada más que una niña decepcionada.

Otro codazo me saco, de nuevo; de mis pensamientos.

-¡Lo estás haciendo de nuevo!, mi Itachi está enamorado~ -

 _"Una vez que mi madre empieza, es imposible pararla"_

Solté un suspiro.

-Me retirare a mi habitación a descansar un rato...- Me zafé de la situación bochornosa en la que me encontraba de la manera más amena posible.

-Se lo que intentas Itachi, no puedes engañarme ¡Soy tu madre!, pero está bien, no te me escaparas la próxima vez...- Me señalo con el cucharon, y me guiño "disimuladamente". Me apresure a llegar a mi habitación y cerrar para evitar a los curiosos. Solo mi madre era capaz de distraerme con la vergüenza.

 _"Trágame tierra"_

Sin mirar atrás para no pensar en las consecuencias, me dirigí directamente hacia los barrios Uchiha. Me coloque el sombrero que había cogido, estaría en problemas si me identificaban en el camino, por lo menos hasta llegar a mi destino.

A estas alturas, alguien de la rama secundaria debió notar mi ausencia.

Acelere el paso.

Una vez estuve en territorios Uchiha, pase desapercibida.

 _"No me sorprende, mi presencia es sutil desde siempre"_

La mayoría de las personas vestían colores oscuros, principalmente azul y negro, con unos toques decorativos de blanco. La selección de las ropas fue la adecuada, me felicite mentalmente para darme ánimos. Parecía que no prestaban mucha atención a los niños.

En poco tiempo llegue a mi destino, la mansión Uchiha. La residencia del líder del clan y toda su familia. Toque la puerta, poco tiempo paso hasta que me abrió una hermosa mujer azabache que nunca había visto de cerca, parecía confundida.

-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?- Pregunto agachándose para intentar mirarme mejor, me quite la capucha.

-¡Hinata-chan!- Me abrazó fuertemente, sentía que fracturaría mis huesos- Tiene años que no te veo, te pareces tanto a Hana- Y la mujer sigo parloteando cosas incoherentes mientras repetía una y otra vez el nombre de mi madre. No tenía conocimiento de que mi madre y la matriarca de los Uchiha eran amigas.

-Es un placer- Me separe de manera pausada, incomoda de la repentina muestra de cariño.

-¿Dónde están mis modales?, ¡Pasa, por favor!-

-Con su permiso...- Me descalce y la seguí hasta la sala. Me indico que me sentara en un sillón, obedecí de buen gusto ante el aula cálida de la mujer, parecía alguien bastante confiable. Pero aun así tenía el presentimiento de haberla conocido antes.

-¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, Hinata-chan?- Me preguntó con una sonrisa gentil mientras me ofrecía té, yo solo negué con la cabeza.

-A decir verdad... vengo a devolverle algo a Uchiha-san, lo olvido en mi casa- Recé al sabio para que la mujer se abstuviera en su totalidad de cuestionarme la veracidad de los hechos.

-Ese Itachi, nunca ha sido descuidado. Lamento las molestias- Hizo una reverencia como disculpa. Me apresure a negar, realmente me sentía mal por mentir, pero era necesario. Una persona más a la lista.

-No me ha causado n-inguna molestia-

-Itachi está en su habitación descansando. ¿Quieres que le de lo que olvido?- Extendió sus manos.

-¡NO!- Me sobresalte pensando en alguna excusa más.

-¿Perdón?-Ladeo la cabeza.

-B-bueno, Itachi-sama- jugué levemente con mis dedos -Yo...- Cerré los ojos sintiendo el rubor cubrirme el rostro de la vergüenza, estaba dispuesta a desmantelar la mentira, sabía que nada bueno resultaba de mentir. Pero la risotada de la mujer me lo impidió.

-Jaja, no cabe duda de que mi pequeño Itachi es encantador...- La mujer parecía feliz, aunque no sabía la razón, quizá era de esas madres cuervo que presumían a sus hijos.

-Itachi-sama me auxilio cuando caí desmayada...- Continúe más segura, asegurándome de omitir ciertos detalles.

 _"Aunque claro que fue su culpa..."_

-No tienes que decir más, lo entiendo. La razón por la que Itachi actuaba tan extraño...- Dijo despreocupadamente, moviendo las manos. Un escalofrió me recorrió de los pies a la cabeza. ¿Acaso ella lo sabía todo?

 _"¡Me descubrió!"_

-Puedes pasar a su habitación, arriba a la izquierda, la primera puerta.- Dijo, cuando su risa desapareció quedamente.

-¿Eh?- Parpadeé confundida. La pregunta me había tomado desprevenida.

 _"Fue más fácil de lo que imagine..."_

-¿No quieres?- Me levante rápidamente ante la pregunta antes de que cambiara de opinión, moví la cabeza rápidamente, afirmando. Mientras más rápido, mejor. Capaz y yo misma me delataba, con lo despistada que suelo ser al mentir.

-Con su permiso...- Dije mientras me encaminaba a la escalera.

-Espera Hinata- Mikoto-sama me detuvo justo a la mitad.

-¿Si?-Gire levemente para verla al pie de la escalera.

-Realmente, me alegro de que seas tú. Porque Hinata-chan es muy especial...-Era obvio que Mikoto-sama hablaba acerca de... mmm, bueno, en realidad no tenía idea de lo que hablaba; por lo menos no parecía saber nada de la masacre, pero la manera en que me miro, me dijo muchas cosas silenciosamente.

Una madre que quería salvar a su hijo de una vida llena de oscuridad.

Aun, estando en los barrios Uchiha, habiendo aceptado ayudar a detener la masacre; no entendía porque, tanto Mikoto-sama, como la voz de mis sueños; confiaban tanto en una persona como yo.

Sinceramente no lo entendía, pero sabía que su intención era pura. ¿Quién era yo para detener su ilusión?

Nadie, absolutamente yo no era nadie.

Ni como hija, como hermana o como heredera del clan. Pero por un momento decidí ser valiente, porque esas palabras eran más que un agradecimiento, eran una plegaria. Una que sentí terriblemente desesperada.

-Gracias, yo... ¡Hare mi mayor esfuerzo!- Mencione con la intención de apoyar la esperanza de la mujer, no mentía. Lo último que escuche fue una pequeña risa, antes de decir: _"Mas les vale que me den más de uno"._

Supuse que no venía al caso y que serían cosas de la mujer.

Cuando estuve frente a la puerta, dudé. Me estaba encarando al genio del milenio, y a un Uchiha. Si daba la vuelta, aún era hora de retractarme, hacer como si nada pasara, fingiendo que perdí realmente los recuerdos.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de darme la vuelta, la puerta corrediza fue abierta.

Se quedó mirándome fijamente, analizándome con la mirada y esperando a que anunciara la razón de mí visita, que estaba más que claro que no era bien recibida.

-U-usted olvido algo en la residencia Hyuga...- Entrecerró los ojos, mirando fijamente ambos lados del pasillo.

-No creo sea correcto que una señorita de familia noble, este a solas con un hombre en su habitación-

-Olvido algo realmente valioso...-Insistí.

Se hizo a un lado, dejando libre el paso, una vez que estuve dentro, el cerro la puerta. Asegurándose que no hubiera nadie más.

-Podría decirme ahora, ¿Qué es lo que olvide? Yo no lleve nada más que mi presencia a los suburbios de los Hyuga- Sonaba molesto, pero con un tono cauteloso decidió no acercarse. Como un tigre que espera acorralar a su presa para devorarla.

-Mis recuerdos...- Solté sin saber cómo iniciar.

-No entiendo su afirmación- Frunció aún más el sueño.

-Aún mantengo los recuerdos, tanto de esta mañana; como de los sueños acerca de la masacre- No contestó, pero las aspas giraron y su mirada se tiño carmesí haciéndome temblar.

-Desconozco lo que hizo para conservar las memorias, pero bastara hacerlo otra vez...- Me miro amenazante.

-No puede- Negué rápidamente sin dejarme controlar.

-No me llaman genio en vano- Menciono altivo.

-Aun si usted las borra, regresaran cuando despierte- O por lo menos eso esperaba de la voz misteriosa. Y estaba dispuesta a hacerlo tantas veces fuera necesario, aunque me matara los dolores de cabeza.

-Me parece perfecto...- Sigiló, puse las manos protectoramente delante de mí para mitigar cualquier posible arrebato de furia.

-Le ofrezco un... trato- No estaba muy segura si, trato, era la palabra correcta. Por lo menos la que usarían las personas moralmente correctas.

-La escucho...- No parecía muy convencido, pero no pudo negar su curiosidad.

-No diré nada, al clan o a ningún otro. A cambio debe hacer lo que yo le diga-

-¿Que ganare yo de todo esto?- Menciono desinteresado.

-Mi silencio...- Parecía meditarlo pero negó la cabeza.

-Eso no es un trato, aquí el único que pierde soy yo- Su tono era el de una persona ofendida. Ciertamente yo lo estaría.

-Eso no es un trato, porque yo lo estoy chantajeando ahora mismo-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Respondiendo** **reviews**.

 _ **Luz94**_ : Tú fuiste la primera que me dejo un review del capítulo uno y también me dejaste uno en el capítulo dos, me haces muy feliz. Así que te mando saludos.

 _ **Alquiem**_ :Gracias por leer el fanfic y dejarme un maravilloso review! Me ayudaste mucho resolviéndome la duda acerca de las edades entre Hinata e Itachi. Con eso ya me siento más segura al escribir. Respecto a hacer más largo el fic, es una decisión que tomare a lo largo de su desarrollo, pero planeo hacer una continuación.

 _ **Yuli2401**_ : Gracias por tus maravillosas palabras, me hacen muy feliz. Me esforzare en el fic. Te mando saludos!

PD: ¿Tú cumpleaños es el 24 de enero?

 _ **Yue Yuna**_ : Gracias por leer mi fanfic!

Definitivamente me esforzare en actualizar seguido, aunque no sé qué tanto.

Te mando saludos.

 _ **Astoria Grey**_ : A mi encanta cualquier pareja que tenga a Hinata, tengo una severa obsesión con eso del shipping, me da gusto saber que te ha gustado la historia, te regreso tus besos xD.

 _ **Mila Mali**_ : Saluditos! y gracias por leerme. Respecto a el epílogo, no lo hare. Pero es debido a que planeo hacer una continuación acerca de cómo van creciendo y como el sentimiento de amor se va transformando a través del tiempo.

 _ **SempiternalGhost**_ : Gracias a ti, por leerme y por tus siento honrada de ser tu primer Itahina, una más ha caído *risa malvada*.

Te recomiendo Rojo y perla, escrita por mi senpai Okashira Janet.

 **México, CDMX a martes 18 de Marzo de 2017.**

 **Actualizado: sábado 17 de febrero de 2018.**


	3. Conflicto

Hay algunos que se sorprendieron con el capítulo anterior, sobre todo con la actitud de Hinata; ese era mi cometido así que podemos decir que todo va de acuerdo al plan *Risa Malvada*, estamos a un paso menos de la dominación mundial.

 **Conflicto**

La vida es muy curiosa; si me hubieran dicho ayer que, la apacible y gentil heredera de los Hyuga me intentaría chantajear con información de ANBU altamente clasificada; me hubiera carcajeado.

Toda mi vida estuve acostumbrado a doblegar a mis rivales, tanto en fuerza física como en ingenio. Pero aquí estaba, esta pequeña niña que temblaba como un pequeño ratón asustado, irradiando algo que no me permitía apartar la mirada a otro lugar, que no fuesen, aquellas lunas resplandecientes de determinación. Definitivamente sus acciones no concordaban con sus palabras.

-¿Creé que tiene las condiciones para chantajearme?-

-No puede tocarme- Exclamó segura.

-Tengo órdenes de hacer lo que crea necesario- Órdenes que venían directas del Hokage para ser más precisos.

-Escape de mi casa, en estos momentos deben estar usando el Byakugan para localizarme. Cualquier acción violenta de su parte, desatara una guerra entre clanes-

 _"Muy inteligente"_

-Solo necesito alterar sus recuerdos de nuevo- Estaba más que dispuesto a hacerlo, aunque tuviera que borrar su personalidad poco a poco en el proceso.

-Cuando despierte, ya habrán vuelto a mi- Añadió sin apartar la mirada.

 _"El espía"_

No cabía duda de que alguien la estaba ayudando, aunque aún desconocía el alcance de su apoyo. Sería imprudente actuar contra ella sin saber la identidad del espía; ella solo era una niña inocente manipulada por algún loco. Siendo eliminarlo mi prioridad.

-Que usted revele la información, solo hará un escándalo público, que puede acelerar el proceso- Lo mejor era convencerla de alejarse por voluntad propia y darme pistas del espía.

-También dejara a Konoha vulnerable ante las invasiones extranjeras- Me respondió retadoramente.

-No puedo desobedecer las órdenes del Hokage- Mencioné resignado con esta tontería, seguirle el juego unos cuantos días debería bastar para que se tire con su propio pie.

-Lo sé, pero quiero que prometa que intentara salvar al clan- Su mirada cambio, de una manera que no supe describir, pero de alguna manera, me sentí con la conciencia ligera. Como si fuera el ángel que expiara los pecados que he cometido.

-Me está atando las manos- Dije sin poder agregar nada más.

-No quiero que su vida sean tinieblas y soledad - Ni siquiera estaba seguro de porque confiaba en una niña. Sabía que podía detenerla fácilmente. Si se lo comunicara al Hokage, le pondrían un alto antes de que se meta de lleno en este conflicto, y unos cuantos regaños para aprender a no inmiscuirse en asuntos ajenos, pero sobretodo peligrosos.

Antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

-¿Lo dice alguien que recurrió a un chantaje? - Suspire, mientras apretaba levemente el puente de mi nariz para aliviar la tensión.

-Tómelo como mejor le parezca- Se estaba burlando de mí.

-Es peligroso que una niña como usted intervenga- Traté de hacerla desistir como último recurso.

-Usted tampoco es adulto todavía- Respondió.

 _"Touche"_

-Pero este es mi clan, y me han dado órdenes directas- Intente todo lo que pude.

-Lo sé, pero esta también es mi aldea- Pero era inútil, jamás había tratado con una persona tan testaruda, menos aún con chicas.

-Si alguien del clan Hyuga se entera, tendrá severos problemas.- Que una Hyuga se metiera en los asuntos de los Uchiha era peligroso. No es secreto para nadie la insana rivalidad que se disputaban los clanes.

-Mis problemas empezaron desde que salí hoy de la mansión Hyuga, ya no hay marcha atrás- Solo esperaba que no se arrepintiera después, porque sería un pendiente más para cargar en mí ya de por si, lastimada conciencia.

-Si comete acciones imprudentes, el concejo puede considerar marcarla. ¿Está dispuesta a arriesgarse por algo que no es de su incumbencia?- Se mantuvo callada unos momentos antes de contestar, meditando la respuesta que daría a mi pregunta.

-Yo creo que usted... está deseando buscar la manera de evitarlo- Me miró con ojitos de cachorrito a medio morir, igual que los pucheros que hacía Sasuke cuando no conseguía lo que se planteba.

 _"Solo cumplo órdenes"_

-Los sentimientos que compartimos con nuestros hermanos menores, sé que no son falsos- Cerré los ojos.

 _"Porque amo inmensamente a mi hermano, más que a cualquier otra cosa, más que a cualquier otra persona..."_

-Que sobre cualquier otra persona, usted no desea matar a su hermano...- Matar a Sasuke era algo que estaba dispuesto a hacer por la aldea, pero no algo por lo que me perdonaría ni en un millo n de años.

-¡Para, no quiero escucharlo!- Explote activando mi Sharingan por error. Mire a la chica en el suelo inconsciente. Me vino de repente un sentimiento amargo y doloroso.

Amargo de culpa por atacar a una niña indefensa.

Doloroso de saber que todo lo que decía era verdad.

Inhale y exhale repetidas veces para tratar de calmar mis emociones. Porque un buen ninja jamás revela lo que siente. Una vez recuperado la compostura, acomode a Hinata-dono en la cama, y salí de la habitación.

Cuando bajé mi madre estaba terminando de tomarse un té

-¿Y Hinata chan?-Pregunto apenas pisé la planta baja.

-En mi cama...- Mencione desganado. Aun con un poco de culpa. Me arrepentí después de lo que había dicho sin pensar.

-¡Itachi!, que rápido y mortal fuiste. Sé que te pedí nietos, pero Hiashi te colgara vivo antes de...- Por alguna extraña razón, parecía muy contenta por algo que apostaría no era cuerdo.

-Se desmayó- Interrumpí, queriendo ponerle un freno a sus alocadas cavilaciones.

-¡Tanto así!- Exclamo, obviamente con una doble intención.

\- ¡NO!- Negué rápidamente -Yo no le hice nada- Sintiendo mi rostro calentarme ruborosamente hasta las orejas.

-Que aburrido eres... ¿Entonces cómo se desmayó?-

Definitivamente hoy era el día en que todos se burlaban de mí. Invente una excusa convincente. Estaba seguro que mi madre me golpearía si se enterara que use mi Sharingan en ella.

 _"Ella da mucho miedo cuando se enoja..."_

Pocos eran los que molestaban a Mikoto Uchiha y salían impunes para contarlo.

-Al parecer se escapó de su casa y no ha comido nada desde la mañana- Asintió comprendiendo.

-Ella dijo que era muy importante devolverte lo que se te olvido, ¿Ya lo ha hecho?- Me miro esperando mi respuesta.

-Sí, ya me he encargado de eso-

Escuche una voz a lo lejos, de nuevo.

-¡Hinata-chan, despierta!

-¿Dónde estoy?- Pregunte por instinto.

-En tu mente, ¿Soy tu amigo, recuerdas?

 _"La voz misteriosa..."_

-Sí, lo recuerdo. Al parecer Itachi-sama ha intenso borrar mis recuerdos de nuevo, siento que me explotara la cabeza- Me sostenía la cabeza fuertemente.

-¡Ese Itachi!, no sabe cómo tratar a una dama- Dijo risueño.

-Es una reacción obvia- Deduje.

 _"Tal vez deje fluir de más mis palabras"_

Creo que yo también hubiera hecho lo mismo, es obvio que se sintió atacado. A fin de cuentas solo es un ninja, bajo las órdenes de su superior.

-Cambiando el tema, ¿Cómo van las cosas?- Interrumpiendo mis pensamientos, me pregunto.

-Él ha aceptado hacer lo que le pida para evitar el conflicto -

-¡Sabia que podía confiar en ti!- Grito. Parecía muy satisfecho, sin yo pensar que hubiera hecho algo bueno; es decir, solo me había limitado a chantajearlo, no obstante no pude evitar que mi pecho se llenara de un sentimiento cálido. Siempre quise que alguien me reconociera, y esta persona, sin conocerme; depositaba su confianza en mí.

No quería defraudarlo.

No quería defraudarme tampoco.

-Aunque no estoy muy s-segura, si Itachi sama me delata...-

-No lo hará- Menciono calmado.

-¿Cómo puede estar tan seguro?- Cuestione desconfiada.

-No te preocupes, de eso me encargo yo. Aunque conociéndolo, intentara atrapar por el mismo a quien te esté ayudando. Pero hay que estar seguros-

 _"Esta persona, debe ser un conocido cercano de Itachi-sama"_

-¿Quién es usted?- Pregunte por curiosidad más que por desconfianza.

-No puedo decírtelo, pero el día que nos conozcamos, está más cerca de lo que te imaginas - Y de nuevo, la voz se desvanecía.

Hacer entrar en razón a mi madre, siempre es inútil. Ella estaba necia de que mantenía una relación con una niña, ¡5 años menor! Y me lo insinuaba cada vez que tenía oportunidad.

Tocaron el timbre.

 _"Salvado por la campana"_

Corrí rápidamente a abrir la puerta, excusándome con mi madre un momento. Cuando abrí me encontré con un rostro familiar.

-Yo!- Me saludo de la manera vaga que siempre solía hacerlo.

-Shisui...-

 **¡Espero que les guste mucho!**

Recuerden dejarme un review que siempre ayuda un montón y seguirme por Twitter para tener un chismecito: Sakuralizbeth.

Alguien pregunto por Shisui, en mi historia le daré un desarrollo. Es lo único que diré acerca de él, así que por favor lean el fic :D.

Sean bienvenidos a esta sección denominada: _"Los lectores preguntan"._

Sección únicamente dedicada a responder sus dudas, esto lo hacía al final de cada capítulo; pero como sabrán algunos, escribo desde mi teléfono celular y la app móvil tiene limitaciones en cuanto al rango de palabras por capítulo. Si respondía reviews, me gastaba la mitad del rango (Triste pero cierto).

También cabe recalcar que no responderé uno por uno, sino que le daré prioridad a las dudas más importantes.

 _ **Los lectores preguntan I**_

 **¿Cómo seguirá la historia? :** Al principio, en mi pequeña e inocente mente pensé, que quizá e capítulos podría adaptar la historia, por lo menos hasta esta saga en menos de 10 capítulos. Fui demasiado ingenua. Pero ahora que ya me di vuelo, pienso hacerlo un long-fic, en el que los personajes crezcan poco a poco, hasta llegar a la línea del tiempo actual.

 **-La actitud de Hinata:** Veo mucho revuelo entre los comentarios acerca de la actitud de la Hinata de mi historia. Con una resolución fuerte y decidida. En general gusta, por mi perfecto, esa era mi intención; ahí no está el problema.

El problema es que noto mucha ilusión en que Hinata se saque de la manga el plan más elaborado de la historia para detener la matanza. Pero no será así, incluso contando con la ayuda de "la voz misteriosa".

Hinata tiene 10 años, recuérdenlo.

 **¿Por qué los Uchiha piden ayuda a los Hyuga?:** En mi historia quise dar una idea más fresca acerca de la relación entre los clanes. Creo que ese odio infundado por la supremacía ya está pasado de moda.

En la historia original de Naruto, todos van a la misma academia. Todos conviven entre sí. La escuela siempre es parte esencial en la formación de las personas, así que no me fue posible imaginar que se odiasen.

Como es normal en las estrategias de guerra, siempre hay que contar con el apoyo de los aliados más poderosos que se pueda.

 **Relación entre Hinata e Itachi:** Alguien me pregunto si Hinata e Itachi se conocían de antes, y la respuesta es sí. Pero podríamos decir que no están conscientes de eso.

La manera en que captan los sentimientos, y entienden la voluntad del fuego bajo las condiciones del otro; no es algo que se entienda con una conversación simple como la que tuvieron en la mansión Hyuga. Cuando termine esta saga, hare un especial de dos capítulos. Uno desde la vista de cada uno.

 **¿Por qué Hinata ve muerto a Sasuke en sus sueños?:** Hinata observa a Sasuke muerto, porque en el Naruto original, nadie sabía que Itachi haría un trato con el Sandaime, incluso la "voz" desconocía este hecho. Así que lo mas lógico desde el punto de vista de Hinata, es que lo maté junto a sus padres.

También cabe destacar que este trato no se hará en mi historia.

 **Actitud de Itachi:** El Itachi que yo describo, es uno que está dispuesto a todo, incluso a matar a Sasuke. Alguien que no entiende del todo los sentimientos, y que tiene un vacío emocional. Mismo que iré llenando poco a poco conforme avance la trama.

 **-La voz misteriosa:** Muchos me preguntan esto, pero creo que no tiene sentido decir quien es ya que le quitaría emoción a la historia.

Aun así, me sorprende lo que sacan. ¿Naruto será la voz misteriosa?

 **La importancia de Shisui:** En el Naruto original Shisui tuvo una gran importancia para Itachi, tanto ideológica como sentimentalmente. Y quiero que en mi historia también tenga esa importancia.

Hubo una frase en los comentarios que me mato:

 _"Ya esperaba a Shisui, no lo mates. Que quede ciego, en coma, con muerte fingida; pero no lo mates"_

 **Les invito a pasarse por mi nueva historia. Es un conjunto de drabbles temáticos independientes, de las parejas ItaHina y SasuHina.**

 **México, CDMX a viernes 21de Abril de 2017.**

 **Actualizado: México, CDMX a jueves 22 de Febrero de 2018.**


	4. En familia I

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Capitulo 5: ** En familia I

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Shisui sonreía radiantememte desde la puerta, como si no hubiera desaparecido los ultimos 3 meses sin dejar rastro.

Muchos rumoreaban que habia sido reclutado en ANBU. Pero inclusive a mi, siendo capitán de escuadrón se me negó la información.

-Tia Mikoto, Itachi. Que maravilloso es poder verlos de nuevo- Dijo entrando como si fuera su propia casa.

-¡Shisui, no me habias visitado !, me tenias con el Jesús en la boca- Como un rayo, mi madre llego desde el comedor.

-Lo siento... Auch!, ¡Ya dije que lo siento!- Sólo para pegarle un coscorron en la cabeza. Haciendo que Shisui tirara una bolsa, que hasta ese momento no noté que traía.

-Una disculpa no es suficiente -Excusó mi madre, luego de pegarle reiteradas veces.

-¿Qué traes en esa bolsa?- Pregunté una vez que mi madre terminó de regañarlo.

-Mmm vamos a ver- Dijo mientras la extendía, para que mi madre y yo pudieramos ver el contenido - Rollos de canela, medicina para el dolor de cabeza y un broche-

-¿Porqué trajiste todo eso?- Mi madre ladeo la cabeza mientras preguntaba.

-Son para una mujer- Dijo simplemente, mientras encogia los hombros.

-¿Ahora quién es?- Pregunte con cansancio. Cuando Shisui tenia en mira a alguna chica, era imposible.

-Una Hyuga- Respondió.

"Los Hyuga solo se casan entre ellos"

-No te creo- Espeté.

-Pues creelo, me volvieron a rechazar; ¡Ahh! ¿Qué hare ahora con todo esto?- Me miró resignado.

"Rechazado. Eso si que me lo creo."

-Ajaja no me sorprende...- Se rio mi madre.

Lástima para Shisui que mi madre no supiera guardarse sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso Tia Mikoto?, esta hiriendo mis sentimientos...-Shisui lloriqueó.

-¡Es porque no tienes el encanto de mi querido Itachi!- Contraataco mi madre.

-Itachi tiene el encanto de una roca para tratar a las chicas.- Se defendió.

Muy a mi pesar sabia que Shisui tenía razón. Nunca he sido capaz de tratar a las chicas, por lo menos fuera de las misiones.

-Pues hay una chica en su cama- Eso si que no me lo esperaba.

-No lo creo-Menos aún esperaba que Shisui se lo creyera y le siguiera la corriente a las locas ideas de mi madre.

-Pues creelo, hay una preciosa heredera de los Hyuga, en la habitacion de Itachi en estos momentos- Dijo mi madre mientras hacia señas, indicando la dirección de mi habitación.

-¡Wow!, no crei que Itachi fuera de aquellos...- Exclamó mientras me miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, como si fuera algún tipo de pedófilo en potencia.

-Suficiente, dejen de hablar como si no estuviera aqui... -Exclame fastidiado.

Solo me ignoraron.

\- Me encantaria ver la reaccion de Hiashi cuando se entere, o del Tio Fugaku; o lo que es aun mejor. ¡De ambos!-

-Lo castraran- Mi madre sonreía perversamente.

-Es usted diabólica, Tia Mikoto- Pero Shisui no se quedaba atrás.

Estaba dispuesto a irme e ignorarlos, pero la puerta se abrió de nuevo.

-¡Ya llegamos!- Anunció mi padre que llegaba de los cuarteles de la policia de Konoha.

-Bienvenidos- Dijerón al unísono Shisui y mi madre.

-¿Qué hacen todos en el recibidor?-Se extraño mi padre, quien venía acompañado de Sasuke.

-Shisui acaba de llegar de visita también- Respondio simplemente mi madre. Mi padre solo asintio y Shisui lo saludó.

No puse atención en su conversación al sentir unos jaloneos en mi camisa.

-Nii-san, entrenemos- Sasuke me miraba con su cara de cachorrito a medio morir.

-Tal vez otro dia Sasuke- Me disculpe.

Pero lo que me dijo despues me cayo como un valde de agua helada.

-Algun dia vas a matarme con tu indiferencia-

Sabia que no lo decia en serio, siempre decia lo mismo cuando yo esta ocupado y no podia jugar con él.

Pero esta vez fue diferente, lo sentí horriblemente diferente.

-N-no yo, no podria- Intente excusarme, pero, mi prodigiosa mente, de la cual estaba tan orgulloso; simplemente me daba escenas sangrientas. En las que yo era el protagonista.

Y la realidad me pesó, como si el mundo entero se me viniese encima.

Mientras estaba perdido en mis pensamientos, una delicada voz resono en el recibidor.

-Disculpe...-

Captando la atencion de todos los que allí se encontraban.

-Es una niña...-El primero en decir algo fue Sasuke, que me miraba como si me recriminara por poner atencion en otro niño que no fuera él.

-Una Hyuga- Repitio mi padre al reconocerla por sus ojos blancos.

-¡Es Hinata chan!-Exclamo felizmente mi madre.

-¿Que esta haciendo aquí la hija de Hiashi?- Pregunto mi padre sin apartar la mirada de la niña.

-¡Es la futura esposa de Itachi!- Dijo mi madre con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¡Han perdido el juicio!- Grito mi padre.

-Yo no lo permito, Nii-san es mio- Menciono Sasuke, mirando retadoramente a Hinata-dono.

"Oficialmente esta es la conversacion mas incomoda que he tenido en mi corta vida."

-Y-yo quisiera...- Hinata-dono intentó detener la conversacion, que se llevaba a expensas de su presencia.

Pero también pasarón olímpicamente de ella.

-Itachi reconsideralo- Rogó mi padre - ¡Hiashi nos matara a todos!- Lo ultimo lo dijo más para si mismo, que para cualquier otro presente.

\- ¡No digas eso! , Hana y yo siempre soñamos que nuestros hijos se casarian¡. Aunque yo pensaba que se casaria con Sasuke...- Y mi madre seguia hechandole leña al fuego.

El mencionado respingó, para rapidamente contestar.

-¡Yo no me casare, menos con alguien tan rara!-

-Sasuke no seas grosero- Regañé.

-Hmp- Aunque únicamente bufó como respuesta.

-No sabes de lo que te pierdes niño, en cambio Itachi ya lo aprovecho- Finalmente, Shisui se unía a la conversación. Aunque hubiera preferido que fuese para detener todo.

Porque aún, mi padre seguía tratando de convencerme, de algo que no tenía ni pies ni cabeza.

-Yo sigo diciendo que hay mejores partidos en el clan, ¿Qué te parece Izumi?-

\- ¿¡Podrian dejar de hablar como si no estuviera aquí!?- Exclamo enfurecida la Hyuga.

Cosa que sorprendio bastante a todos, jamas se habia visto a la timida y recatada heredera levantar la voz enardecida.

Todos guardaron silencio.

-Acabo de tener un _deja_ _vú_ \- Dijo mi madre sorprendida, mientras intercambiaba miradas con mi primo.

-No cabe duda de que son tal para cuál-Fué su respuesta.

Solo observe como la pobre chica se encogia más y más, como si buscara desaparecer del punto de mira de mi escandalosa familia.

-Basta, es una falta de respeto- Decidí intervenir.

-Esta bien, les daremos tregua- Comento Shisui sonriendo.

-Ya esta lista la comida, y Shisui trajo rollos de canela- Dijo mi madre, mientras indicaba a todos a pasar al comedor.

-No me gustan los dulces...- Dijo Sasuke con un puchero.

-Te dare onigiris con tomate- Le contesto mi madre.

Siempre estaba mimandolo.

-¡Tú tambien Hinata-chan!- Mi madre practicamente arrastro a la niña que negaba repetidamente, con la cara ardiente; a un puesto en el comedor.

Que curiosamente quedó entre Shisui y yo.

Gracias al cielo, la conversacion anterior se extinguió. Por lo que la comida fue bastante agradable.

Me permití apreciar a todos sentados en la mesa.

Mi madre servia otra porcion de arroz a mi padre, con una sonrisa soñadora.

Sasuke devoraba la comida en su plato, manchandose la mitad de la cara en el proceso. Shisui se burlaba de él, y Hinata-dono le ofrecía una servilleta.

Y nuevamente, sentí mi corazón desgarrarse poco a poco, mientras me gritaba: "Aún hay alternativas".

Pero la razón contesto: "Una misión siempre se cumple".

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Este capítulo es cortito, espero les guste mucho.**


	5. En familia II

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Capítulo seis:** En familia II

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los Hyugas siempre se han caracterizado por ser conservadores, con una educación rigurosa y un caracter indomable.

Pero cada segundo que pasaba sentada en el comedor con aquella familia, me hacia olvidar, lento pero sin pausa; todos los rigurosos reglamentos.

Por un momento me causo gracia la marca maldita que sellaba a mi clan. Porque principal o secundario, la jaula estaba cerrada. Asi sean de hierro u oro los barrotes.

Y me di cuenta de que lejos de aquellas inmaculadas paredes, se escondia un mundo maravilloso.

La calidez de una verdadera familia sentada a la mesa.

Sin un padre que te mire como si fueses el error más grande de su vida, una hermana que te trata como si fuese superior; aunque lo haya dado todo por protegerla, y un primo que te aborrece sin razón aparente; aunque lo ames con locura.

Un mundo que no era para mí. La heredera de un linaje milenario.

Una calida voz me saco de mis pensamientos.

-¿Ocurre algo malo Hinata-chan?- Me pregunto preocupada la matriarca del clan.

-No, solo estaba pensando...- Respondí clavando la mirada en el plato.

-Pero estas... llorando- Dijo finalmente, con un tono cauteloso.

Solo entonces senti el rio de lagrimas que, silenciosamente, surcaban mis mejillas.

-S-solo creo que esta delicioso-Dije, volviendo a comer -realmente delicioso...-

El comedor se pinto de un silencio incomodo, incluso el pequeño Sasuke habia dejado de atragantarse para mirarme con una ceja levantada.

Senti una leve caricia en la cabeza, gire a mi derecha y me encontra un par de ojos negros que me miraban con delicadeza, comi si fuera a quebrarme con un suspiro.

-No llores...- Me dijo el joven azabache. Me miraba como si fuera transparente, como si supiera lo que pensaba con anterioridad.

Jamás en mi vida lo había visto, pero sentía que lo conocía como si fueramos amigos del alma.

-¿Quién eres?- Pregunté asustada, tenia miedo de saber que para esta persona, era totalmente transparente.

-El es Shisui, primo de Sasuke e Itachi- Contestó Mikoto-sama al notar el tono de mi voz.

-Soy tu amigo. ¿Recuerdas?-Dijo suavemente.

No se si fue por el tono de voz que utilizo, o por la manera de mirarme, pero no me costo nada aceptar ese hecho. Como el rio que sigue su cauce sin cuestionarcelo.

-¿La conoces Shisui?- Pregunto Itachi-sama confundido por la cercania; cercania que incluso a mí me parecia extraña, pero contrario a mi usual timidez, no me molesto para nada.

-Bueno, es la heredera del clan Hyuga. Todos la conocen.- Dijo levantando vagamente los hombros.

Aunque no le creí mucho, y por lo que vi; Itachi-sama tampoco, el cuál decidio no agregar nada más, pero le lanzó una mirada silenciosa, que Shisui-san correspondió.

-¡Ya sé!, ¿Porqué no van a entrenar ustedes cuatro?-Dijo rapidamente Mikoto-sama, para aligerar el ambiente.

-¡Yei!, tambien con Shisui-nii...- Exclamó Sasuke eufórico de tener a los dos Uchihas; parandose velozmente de la mesa y llevando sus trastes al fregadero.

-Esta bien, el hokage me ha dado vacaciones...- itachi-sama solto un suspiro resignado, mientras se levantaba de la mesa.

-¡El gran Shisui-sama les pateara el trasero a todos!- Sijo mientras hacia señas para exaltar, su autoproclamada magnificencia.

Todos volteamos a verlo, pero el me miro a mí.

-A ti no Hinata-chan, no podria golpear a una señorita de sociedad- Dijo bajando la pierna que había subido a la mesa como signo de grandeza.

-Asi no podra mejorar...- Dijo Itachi-sama como respuesta.

-¿Entonces tu lo haras?- Pregunto Shisui-san.

Voltee a verlo, y mientras me devolvia la mirada contestó.

\- Ya veremos- Fué su respuesta.

-Que miedo...- Menciono Shisui-san con tono burlón.

Justo cuando me levante del comedor tambien, la realidad me pego de golpe.

Seguramente mi padre me asesinaria por desobecer. Sabia que estaba esperando que yo fuera, el orgulloso lider del clan Hyuga no se dignaria siquiera en venir, porque si de algo estaba segura, es de que sabian en donde estaba.

Al fin y al cabo, el Byakugan es el ojo que todo lo ve.

-Y-yo no estoy segura, talvez deba regresar a mi clan- Respondi a nadie en específico.

-¿No van a venir por ti?-Pregunto extrañado el líder del clan contrario.

-Se escapo-Dijo simplemente Itachi-sama.

-¡Te escapaste!- Dijo Mikoto-sama, que se puso enfrente de mi en un segundo. No sabia si era mi imaginación, pero parecia muy alegre, demasiado tal vez.

Váyase a saber lo que estaba imaginando.

-¿Tan urgente era venir?- Repitio el hombre mayor con tono de reproche.

-L-lo siento...-Dije cabizbaja, con real compunsión.

-Lo hecho, hecho está. Vayan a entrenar y que Itachi te lleve a casa después- No era una petición, era una orden de la mujer. Fugaku-sama sólo asintió quedamente.

-Que se vaya sola- Agrego Sasuke-san, que venia bajando de recoger sus cosas para salir, justo vuando Mikoto-sama ordenó.

\- Es por culpa del descuido de Itachi, que tuvo que venir. Asi que no se hable mas- Finalizó.

Todos se reiterarón de la habitación. Me quede parada junto a la mesa sin saber muy bien que hacer, me acerque a la cocina y vi a Mikoto-sama fregando los platos.

-Le ayudare...-

-Tu puedes secarlos- Dijo pasandome un pequeño banco para que alcanxara el fregadero. Me coloque a su lado y comence la tarea.

Acabamos despues de unos minutos, y Mikoto-sama me agradecio nuevamente. Ella me indico que la siguiera a una de las habitaciones.

Adentro se encontraba Fugaku-sama leyendo unos pergaminos sentado en la cama matrimonial.

Cuando entramos unicamente nos dirigió una mirada que Mikoto-sama correspondio con una sonrisa, pero Fugaku-sama regreso a su vista a el pergamino sin agregar palabra alguna.

"Esta es la habitación principal"

Me sentí un poco incomoda de estar en la habitacion con la prescencia de Fugaku-sama.

Mikoto-sama se acerco a un armario y comenzo a revolver la ropa de entre los cajones, solo la seguí de cerca.

-¡Lo encontre!- Clamo sonriente. - Toma-

\- Ropa- Extendi frente a mi la prenda. Era un camisón azul rey sin mangas, con detalles blancos. Y un short de licra negra.

-Si vas entrenar la necesitaras, especialmente si vas con Shisui. Se pone algo... intenso. - Dijo mirandome desde el suelo.

Cuando se levanto, me dirigió al baño de la habitación.

\- Te ayudare- Fue lo que dijo antes de entrar conmigo y cerrar la puerta con seguro.

Me desvesti con un poco de congoja. Jamas me habia desvestido en frente de otra persona, ni siquiera enfrente de las mujeres que hacian la ropa para la rama principal.

Pero como no queria causar más problemas, me aguante la vergüenza y obedecí.

Una vez estuve en ropa interior, Mikoto-sama desabrocho el pequeño boton que tenia el bluson en la parte de atras. Y lo desplegdesplego sobre mí, acto seguido, meti los brazos y la cabeza.

Despues me paso el short, que rapidamente me puse.

\- No tendria que haberse molestado- Dije mientras me miraba en el espejo. Ella doblaba mis ropas antes de contestarme.

"Es una ropa muy bonita"

\- Es un regalo por ayudarme- Menciono sonriendo y haciendo gestos con las manos como diciendo: "No hay problema".

-¡Taran!- Vocifero Mikoto-sama cuando salimos del baño, mientras me tomaba de la mano y me daba vueltas lentamente.

Captando la atención de Fugaku-sama por primera vez desde que entramos.

\- Pense que habias tirado eso hace mucho- Agregó mientras me inspeccionaba.

\- Es mejor a que se pudra de vieja en los cajones.-

-Tienes razón- Dijo a modo de que concordaba -Se te ve muy bien- Agregó el hombre hacía mi.

-G-racias- Atine a responder con zozobra.

Dando una pequeña reverencia, deje la habitación acompañada de Mikoto-sama

-Ya era hora de que vinieras - Exclamo Sasuke-kun con evidente fastidio.

-L-lo siento- Me disculpe quedamente.

-¡Que linda estas!- Manifesto halagador.

Me descubrí sonrojanome, de nuevo.

-¿La ropa era tuya madre?- Preguntó-Recuerdo haberla visto en las fotografias-

La mujer asintio con un cabeceo delicado.

-Definitivamente vas a romper muchos corazones cuando crezcas- Me dijo Shisui-san revolviendome el cabello de manera descuidada.

El comentario me dejo un poco desubicada.

\- ¿Romper?...- Pense en las posibilidades de que aquello fuera cierto- ¿Con el Junken?- Pregunte a nadie en especifico.

Pero sin saber muy bien el por que, obtuve carcajadas como respuesta. Incluso Itachi-sama intentaba controlar unas pequeñas risas, que trato de cubrir girando el rostro.

-¡Eres tan adorable! - Exclamo con lagrimas en los ojos Mikoto-sama, apretujandome.

-Si ya esta listo todo, vayamonos- Agrego Itachi-sama una vez todos habian terminado de reirse. Shisui-san tomo una mochila que le dio Mikoto-san con aperitivos.

-Espera- Agrego Shisui-san justo cuando pasamos el umbral-Tómate esto Hinata chan- Dijo dandome un sobrecito y sacando una botella de agua de la bolsa que cargaba.

Al principio pestañee confundida, pero al entender lo que era lo tome con tranquilidad.

-¿Qué es?- Preguntó Sasuke-san acercandose a mí para leer el sobre.

-Una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza- Dijo restandole importancia mientras retomabamos la caminata.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?- Preguntó azorado el genio Uchiha.

-Porque soy un caballero que sabe tratar a las damas. No como ustedes dos- Dijo galante, aunque a nadie le pareció mucho.

-Hmp, como si me importara realmente-Respondió hastiado el menor.

Y así, partimos hacia el bosque. Detrás de los territorios Uchiha.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Espero que les guste mucho!

Doy la bienvenida a los nuevos lectores. Y los invito a mi nueva historia.

En el próximo capitulo aparecera otro personaje importante. ¿Puede alguién adivinar quien sera?.


	6. Castigo I

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capítulo siete: Castigo.

Habian pasado demasiadas cosas en un solo día, demasiadas cosas muy extrañas para ser precisos.

Desde que puse un pie en la mansion de los Hyuga, todo se descontrolo a límites que, ni siquiera yo, con la inteligencia de la que estaba tan orgulloso; hubiera podido preveer.

Y todo cambio gracias a la menuda figura que caminaba un poco rezagada del resto, camino a el bosque.

¿Qué pasaría si no hubiese aparecido hoy en la mansión Uchiha?. Estoy seguro que hubiera seguido con el objetivo de completar la misión.

¿Qué pasara ahora que si apareció? ¿Aún quiero realmente cumplir mi misión?.

No estaba dispuesto a admitir abiertamente que una pequeña de 10 años, revolvía emociones que oculte durante años.

Culpa, remordimiento, duda.

Esperanza, alivio, anhelo.

Pero sobretodo me hizo sentir miedo, realmente dejo venir sobre mi todo lo que mantuve a raya con entrenamiento shinobi y un gran sentido del deber, el cual jamás habría pensado cuestionar. Hasta ahora.

-Con esa cara jamás vas a conseguir novia-Shisui interrumpió mis pensamientos con sorna. Como más sino.

-No estoy para bromas-Me defendí. Cuando Shisui empezaba a ponerse molesto, no hay poder humano que lo pare.

-Deberias aprovechar tus "vacaciones" para relajarte- Dijo haciendo guiños con las manos de manera remarcada.

\- ¿Qué estas insinuando?- Pregunté con recelo.

-No pensaras que creo que el Hokage te dió vacaciones por su buena voluntad ¿ó si?-Dijo seriamente.

A veces olvidaba que shisui es muy inteligente. Aunque lo arruine con su actitud despreocupada e infantil.

Decidí sincerarme con él. Shisui era la única persona a la que le tenía confianza ciega, aunque nunca se lo dijera. Antes muerto.

\- Al parecer el consejo y raíz estan presionandolo para arrinconar aun mas a el clan, tienen miedo.

\- ¿Qué haran?-Me preguntó mientras seguíamos caminando.

-Pondran más vigilancia y le revocaran algunos privilegios a mi padre como líder y parte activa de Konoha-

-Eso no le va a gustar al Tio Fugaku-Menciono con tono cauteloso.

-Es solo cuestion de tiempo para que Konoha invada totalmente el clan-Segui.

-O que el clan invada Konoha-Y Shisui completó.

-Lo que pase primero, de cualquier modo sera un caos-Dije al final.

\- Estaremos preparados de cualquier caso-Dijo deteniéndose mientras apoyaba su mano en mi hombro como señal de apoyo.

\- Eso espero-Y realmente lo deseé.

Me di cuenta que habíamos llegamo al claro que usamos para entrenar Sasuke y yo. Cuando acodabamos las cosas sobre el suelo se escucho un estridente ruido acompañado del quejido de alguien.

-¡Hay alguien allí!-Menciono alterado Sasuke. No pude evitar notar que, por mucho que Sasuke dijera que no soportaba a Hinata-dono, instintivamente saltó delante de ella. Aunque percibiese mayormente la sensación de peligro latente, incluso si tenía más miedo que ella.

Del otro lado se distinguía la presencia de un chakra sumamente poderoso. Tanto, que incluso los menores fueron capaces de percibir la advertencia.

Shisui y yo nós colocamos en posición defensiva y saltamos los arbustos.

Y lo vi. Tendido sobre el suelo se encontraba un niño rubio de ojos azules. Sabia perfectamente quien era.

Casi solté un suspiro de alivio y cuidadosamente me acerque junto a todos los demás.

-¿Estas bien?-Pregunte con voz apacible.

Sólo obtuve unos cabeceo negativos como respuesta, y leves lloriqueos mientras nós contaba como había terminado de esa manera.

-Me caí tratando de escalar el árbol para conseguir una manzana y me raspe las piernas, dattebayo!-Fue lo que dijo entre lloriqueos, con pequeñas pausas.

-Te ayudare-Dijo Shisui una vez que el niño termino su relato. Shisui lentamente paso su brazo debajo de sus axilas para ayudarlo a sentarse.

-Me ayudaras...- Repitió Barato con incredulidad y un extraño brillo en los ojos.

-Wow, no me mires asi, tampoco soy un santo-Se río Shisui con su humor tan característico, sacándole una pequeña sonrisa a todos los presentes.

-No es eso, es que... bueno la gente no se me acerca mucho que digamos...-Dijo el rubio con melancolía, una vez que ya estuvo sentado con la espalda recargada sobre el tronco.

Me acerqué a él, dispuesto ayudarle.

"Ver a este niño me causa una infinita desolación"

\- Te dare un poco de tratamiento, aunque no soy ninja médico, después deberías ir al hospital...-Procedi a tratarlo. Mi mano se vió iluminada levemente de un tono verdoso, todo bajo la atenta mirada de los tres infantes.

-Recibido jefe, ire al hospital despues dattebane!- Me respondió con una sonrisa. Puedo decir con seguridad que era la sonrisa más sincera que hubiera podido ver en mi vida.

Tan brillante que me sentí indefenso, como la mosca que es atraída por la luz y luego muere quemada.

De nuevo, un sentimiento incomodo me invadió.

Naruto Uzumaki era una personalidad bastante odiada por la población de Konohagakure. En él se encerraba la bestia de nueve colas que había traído tantas perdidas hace una década.

"El causante de que en estos momentos el clan Uchiha sea víctima de una terrible sed de venganza"

No obstante, sabia que para nada era la culpa de este niño. Mismo que sólo era un dafnificado de las circunstancias. Y no solo lo sabia yo, sino toda la aldea.

Pero la gente tenía tanto rencor, habían sufrido tantas perdidas; tanto humanas como materiales. Que necesitaban con fuerza aferrarse a una imagen que, impulsada por los malos recuerdos de el ataque de la bestia con cola; les permita seguir adelante. Habiendo materializado sus sentimientos negativos hacia una pequeña existencia tan noble e inocente como lo era Naruto Uzumaki.

Por primera vez en mi vida me permití sentir empatía por otra persona.

Alguien con una vida tan desgraciada, incluso más que tener la obligación de matar a su propio clan. Peor jamás haber llegado a conocer el suyo propio.

Nunca acobijado por el calor de un hogar, jamás amado por una familia.

Y por primera vez, me permití pensar en mi. ¿Qué pasaría una vez que cumpliera el exterminio definitivo?. También tendría que vivir como aquel solitario niño. Huir para siempre de los cazarrecompensas que irían tras el precio de mi cabeza para entregarla al Señor feudal.

La respuesta no vino a mi, en cambio, sentí frío. Mucho frió.

-¡Oye tú!- Señaló el chico a Hinata-dono-Si tu, la rarita.-Recalcó al verla debatirse.

-N-no soy rara...-Alegó mientras se acercaba con paso calmo.

-Tenia tiempo que no te veía-Le hablo sonriente el rubio. Como si fueran amigos de toda la vida. Como si no estuviera refiriéndose a la heredera de uno de los clanes más poderos e importantes de la villa.

Más sin embargo Hinata-dono solo ladeó la cabeza y la duda asalto sus ojos.

-¿N-nos concemos?-

-Somos amigos, ¿Recuerdas?- Insistió él.

-Me temo que no lo recuerdo. Lo siento mucho...-Fue lo que obtuvo de una Hinata-dono sonrojada hasta las orejas.

-Pues que se le a hacer, ya que no lo recuerdas, ¡Seamos amigos otra vez!- Dijo el chico extendiendo su mano hacia la chica.

-¡No me ignoren!-Pero Sasuke la retiro de un manotazo, poniéndose enfrente, como hace unos momentos.

-Tranquilo. ¡Los tres podemos ser amigos!-Sasuke solo bufó con sorna. Las consecuencias de convivir con Shisui.

-Amigo de una rarita y un revoltoso, paso.-Dijo finalmente para retirarse, no sin antes mirar insistentemente a Hinata-dono.

-Pues tu te lo pierdes dattebayo!- Le grito el rubio cuando Sasuke ya había avanzado algunos pasos. -¿Verdad... mmm? - Preguntó torpemente rascándose la cabeza. -¿Cómo te llamas?.

-Soy Hinata Hyuga-Respondio con una reverencia.

-¡Woah!. Que bonito nombre, ¿Puedo decirte Hina-chan?-

Muy para mi sorpresa, la niña asintió lentamente. Como si no pudiera creérmelo, pero de alguna manera parecía que le hacía ilusión.

-Yo soy Naruto Uzumaki, y me convertire en el mas respetado y poderoso hokage que esta aldea haya visto nunca dattebayo!-

-Sueñas niño-Se burlo Sasuke, que después de la confrontación se había mantenido un poco alejado, pero siempre al margen.

-Ya te dije que tengo un nombre, ademas tu tambien eres un niño dattebayo!- Se quejó el rubio, haciendo un puchero y pataleando.

-No me compares contigo pequeño enclenque-Lo peor es que Sasuke siguió peleando.

Llegaron a un punto que colmo mi paciencia. Lo cual es muy, pero muy difícil.

-Paren los dos, no hemos venido a esto- Regañé.

Sasuke solo me miró sin hacer nada más, mientras que Naruto refunfuñaba cosas inentendibles.

Shisui comenzó a sacar las cosas que necesitábamos para entrenar y acomodo la comida en un lugar seguro, libre de posibles aplastones ó shurikens rebeldes.

-¡Woah, van a entrenar!-Exclamó Naruto con tono ilusivo.

-Tú no puedes...-Comenzo Sasuke rápidamente para negarle cualquier deseo de participar en la actividad. Pero Naruto lo interrumpió de lleno.

-Claro que si, esa cosa verde que hizo es super efectiva, me siento como nuevo dattebane!-

Efectivamente luego de decir aquello Naruto estaba pegando brincos, lo cual me generó cierta aprensión.

"Nadie se curaría tan rápido, ni siquiera con chakra médico"

-Es increible, ni los ungüentos de mi clan logran estos resultados...-Dijo Hinata-dono sorprendida mientras se inclinaba para detallar con la mirada aquellas rodillas que antes mostraban feos raspones. Pero que ahora ya solo quedaba el rastro de la sangre.

Súbitamente todo encajó.

La presencia que Shisui y yo sentimos era el chakra del Kyuby. No hay duda.

Pero Naruto no parece siquiera haberse percatado que no fue gracias a mi que se curó casi de inmediato sino, gracias a la bestia con cola que esta sellada en él; de la cual tampoco parece haberse percatado. Descartando la idea de que hubiera podido usarlo a voluntad.

Como haya sido, sigue siendo peligroso que el poder del Kyuby pueda manifestarse libremente sin conciencia de su Jinchuriki.

Volteé a verlo cuando hablo, captando mi atención de nuevo.

-Tuve suerte de que llegaran ustedes, cualquier otra persona me hubiera dejado botado- El tono con que dijo aquellas palabras se sintió brutalmente dolido.

-Eso es horrible...-Menciono Hinata-dono.

-P-pero es la verdad.-Afirmo con un leve titubeo.

-Quien recogeria a alguien tan molesto como a ti-Sigui Sasuke, mientras le sacaba la lengua, que provocó una absurda pelea, de nuevo.

-Bueno, bueno. Ya que estas recuperado puedes unirte a nosotros ¿No Itachi?- Me preguntó Shisui.


	7. Castigo II

**Capítulo dividido por problemas con la app móvil. Mis disculpas.**

Solo solté un suspiro y asentí con la cabeza.

-Mejor juguemos- Mencionó Naruto con afán.

-Hemos venido a entrenar para convertirnos en shinobis, no tenemos tiempo para cosas insignificantes- Sasuke respondió estrictamente, por un momento sonó como si estuviera repitiéndose a si mismo también.

-Ehhhh, solo un momento. Por lo regular la gente no me habla mucho sino es para regañarme, y los niños nunca quieren jugar...-Dijo cabizbajo.

Para sorpresa de todos, incluyéndome; Shisui lanzo a Naruto al agua mientras gritaba como un niño pequeño.

-¡Pato al agua!-

-Espera dattebane!- Forcejeo, pero fue inútil ante la velocidad de Shisui.

Pronto mis esperanzas de que Sasuke gruñera y dijera que no necesitábamos hacer cosas tan ridículas y fuera de lugar; desaparecierón.

-¡Sasuke rescatar a los indefensos es el principio del camino shinobi!-Gritó Shisui acercándose peligrosamente. Posiblemente con la intensión de tirarlo también.

-¡Entonces yo ire primero!- Cosa que no fue necesaria ya que Sasuke se aventó sólo. A veces me parecía increíble lo visceral que podía llegar a ser mi tonto hermano menor.

-¿Tú no iras Hinata-chan?- Le preguntó con un tono amenazante. El cual también noto la niña que, rápidamente caminaba hacia atrás.

-N-no yo no...- Decía mientras negaba con las dos manos y retrocedía.

No le sirvió mucho. Al igual que el primero, fue lanzaba hacia el agua sin tiempo a reaccionar.

-¡Shisui!- Espere con reproche. Eso fue demasiado.

-No seas aguafiestas, anda tu también...-Dijo risueño, acercándose con los brazos extendidos.

-No te me acerques...-Advertí.

-Métete ó te metere yo.-

-Shi...- No pude terminar mi oración, cuando ya sentía el agarre en mi cuello y Shisui se abalanzaba al río, llevándome a mi sin posibilidad de maniobrar- Shisui te dije que no queria mojarme...- Refunfuñe.

Pero el muy desgraciado solo se rió en mi cara. Me aseguraría de cobrarmelas luego.

-Se supone que eres el adulto aqui-Dije con cansancio.

-No quisiera amargarme como tu comprenderas, anda juguemos un rato y despues comamos lo que nos dio la tia Mikoto- Finalizó mientras pasaba de mi para ponerse a jugar con los varones.

-¿Trajerón ramen?- Pregunto el rubio.

-No, pero trajimos algo mas bueno.-Dijo Sasuke con jubilo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No sabia a ciencia cierta que hacia en estos momentos.

Si, estaba jugando (obligadamente) en el riachuelo, pero no sabia en realidad que hacia jugando, cuando deberia estar evitando una masacre.

Giré a ver a la persona que, igual que a mi, habían obligado a permanecer en el agua con la amenaza de volver a meternos si nos saliamos, a la fuerza si era necesario.

Tan solo se mantuvo parado y respondía cuando Sasuke-san o Naruto-san le llamaban.

Realmente era muy extraño, frente a mi veía a un niño, bueno talvez, un adolescente.

Pero jamas habia visto a alguién sufrir tanto de manera silenciosa. No puedo imaginar el dolor de asesinar a tu familia por tus propias manos.

Sé que el odiara por hacerlo, porque el se mataria con tal de no matar a su hermano. Tal como yo haria por Hanabi. Aunque sea una comparación inutil.

En los ojos de Sasuke-san solo hay adoración cuando le mira. Pero en los ojos de Hanabi al mirarme hay... repugnancia.

-¿No piensa jugar Hinata dono?-Me pregunto de manera cordial. Cortando de tajo mis pensamientos.

\- No me siento muy comoda con esta ropa...-Agregué.

-Lamento que mi madre haya actuado sin su consentimiento.-

-No me referia a eso, es muy bonita. Pero creo que no me queda muy bien...-

Esta ropa era bonita, pero se me hacia un desperdicio para alguien como yo que no tenía ni una pizca de encanto o belleza. Además de que el sport era bastante corto para mi gusto. Cosa que no diría.

-Yo creo que el azul le queda muy bien-Dijo sonriéndome, al principio lo sentí normal, pero pronto me di cuenta que era una sonrisa falsa.

Ahora que lo pienso, nunca le he visto sonreír de manera ordinaria.

-Gracias...- Respondí por cortesía, pero decidí explayarme en otros temas que no tenían nada que ver con la ropa-Acerca de lo de esta mañana...-

-Todavia sigue con eso- Por un momento creí escuchar un tono de hastío.

-Yo realmente quiero detenerlo todo-

-Que le hace pensar que yo no, pero tambien tengo ordenes directas del Hokage-Dijo calmo, como quien le habla a un bebé para que no llore. Eso me molesto.

-¿Es eso más importante acaso?- Pregunte seria.

-¿Usted que haría?, ¿Morir junto a su clan en una revolución sin sentido?- Me pregunto frotándose levemente el puente de la nariz. Probablemente para darse paciencia.

-Yo no lo sé...- Admití después de procesar sus dudas.

-Es el ultimátum- Sentenció con un tono más brusco.

-Estoy segura de que haya alguna manera.-Alente, pero fue causa perdida.

-Me acusaran de traición si desobedesco las ordenes del Hokage-Dijo En este punto, ya no pude contener mis pensamientos.

-Si mata a su clan, ¿Usted que cree; que le daran un premio, una alabanza?-

-El fin justifica los medios-Dijo con pesar, cn un tono tan rígido que me pareció recitado de algún documento.

-¿La violencia justifica la paz?-Pregunte con desilusión -hoy en la mañana realmente le creí cuando dijo que la paz no necesita sacrificios-Aparte la mirada-Me doy cuenta de que solo estaba mintiendo, llevandome la palabra.- Él no dijo nada. -Si usted no colabora conmigo no me importa, pero yo detendre todo esto a roda costa. Si decide usarlo para expiarse o no, es muy su problema.-Finalmente salí del riachuelo sin mirar atrás.

\- ¿Ya te vas Hinata-chan?- Me pregunto Shisui-san una vez que estuve fuera.

-Es tarde, debo regresar a mi clan, estan esperandome.- Dije comenzando a caminar.

-Te acompañaremos.- Agregó Naruto. Sasuke solo asintió.

-No, me ire sola. Diganle a Mikoto-sama que agradezco lo que hizo por mi, y que después pasare por mis cosas.-

-Como quieras, ¿Pero estaras bien?. Oi que te saliste sin permiso...- Pregunto didáctico Shisui-san.

-Aceptare las consecuencias... Me voy- Comencé a caminar.

Justo cuando había avanzado un buen tramo, oí que me llamaban.

-Espera, toma esto.-Dijo Shosui-san tomando misanos y dándome una bolsa en la mano. Él venia aún con la ropa empapada. -Cuando sientas que ya no puedes continuar, que dar un paso mas es muy doloroso... entonces cierra los ojos y pide que la llama del fuego ilumine tu camino.- Puso un broche en la ropa que me había dado Mikoto-sama.

Lo aprecié unos segundos.

-Es el simbolo de konoha- Mencione.

-La llama arde en ti Hinata-chan, por eso eres muy especial...- Dijo alborotando un poco mis cabellos y sonriéndome, sonrisa que a comparación de la del otro Uchiha. Si sentí genuina.

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso?- Pregunte ladeando la cabeza.

-Quien sabe... - Dijo con tono misterioso. -También llevate unos rollos de canela, sera un desperdicio si tu no los comes.-Solo hice una pequeña Reverencia como agradecimiento.

-Muchas gracias...- Comencé a caminar.

-No, gracias a ti Hinata chan...- Fué lo último que alcance a escuchar.

Para mi mala suerte, el camino a la mansión fue demasiado corto. Con cada paso aumentaba mi angustia.

Kô me recibió llegando a la mansion.

-¡Hinata sama, estaba tan preocupado por usted. Salir cuando se habia desmayado!- Fué lo primero que escuche al abrir la puerta del recibidor. Su tono era de reproche.

-Lo siento Kô-san-Dije con verdadero remordimiento.

-Su padre esta furioso, pero aun mas el consejo. Piden verla.-Exclamó atareado.

-Entiendo.-Dije con calma. Solo porque no quería preocupar de más a Kô-san. Pero la verdad es que me estaba consumiendo la ansiedad.

El clan Hyuga siempre ha sido muy tradicionalista, demasiado conservador. Y cuando algún pequeño eslabón se desalinea minimamente, se soldaba, a la fuerza.

Un escalofrío me recorrió al sentir una insistente mirada sobre mi espalda justo antes de llegar a el salón.

Me giré y le vi. Ni siquiera se molesto en disimular lo satisfactorio que le parecía el castigo que estarían por darme. Neji-nissan sonreía macabremente.

Ninguno agrego nada. No hacia falta.

Termine de caminar hasta la entrada, aun con la taladrante mirada sobre mi espalda. Toqué y escuche "pase" como respuesta.

Ni siquiera había dado un paso, cuando sentí un azote con fuerza sobre mi mejilla. Se me humedecieron las mejillas y lleve mi mano a la zona afectada.

-Hiashi controlate.-Fue lo que dijo uno de los ancianos. Sin siquiera prestarme atención. Pasaron de mí, como si mi presencia no valiera nada.

-Eres una verguenza para este clan. Tu nunca debiste haber nacido primero.-Fué lo único que dijo mi padre antes de volver a su asiento. Esas palabras, estaba acostumbrada a ellas. Pero en esta situación que me sentía súbitamente vulnerable, me dolieron demasiado. Sentí un pequeño pedazo de mi corazón quebrarse, lo que aún quedaba de el.

-Estamos al tanto de tus faltas y hemos decidido tu castigo.- Dijo la anciana levantándose para imponer autoridad.

-De pié-Ordeno otro.

-Te daremos 20 azotes- Sentenció la misma anciana.

El aire me falto por un segundo, era lo que esperaba. Pero que me lo dijeran me aterro, porque tenía la mínima esperanza de que pasaran mi falta. Pero eso no era posible. Desobedece, me zafé de la cadena; y ahora era momento de soldarme de nuevo.

-De acuerdo-Dije con los ojos cerrados para evitar el chorreadero de lágrimas de desesperación que me embargaban.

Recordé las palabras de Shisui-san y fuertemente apreté el símbolo de Konohagakure, mientras sentía las ligas del cuero golpear mi espalda desnuda. Una y otra vez haciendo eco ante la atenta mirada de los demás miembros del consejo.

Lamento tardar en actualizar. He tenido muchos pendientes, entre ello está que termine mi cuatrimestre y tenía que arreglar algunas cosas, y también tuve que probar un montón de años para escribir porque quería hacer más largo los capítulos. Es el capitulo 7 y apenas se acabo el primer día, debo apresurarme.

También aprovecho para darle la bienvenida a los nuevos lectores e invitarlos, como siempre, a que dejen su review que motiva mi trabajo.


	8. El deber llama I

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Capítulo 8:** El deber llama I.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando era niña recordaba a mi madre cantarme canciones bajo el fresno al lado del estanque; casi siempre para animarme porque mi padre me había regañado en los entrenamientos del dojo.En momentos como este daría cualquier cosa por un solo minuto de aquellas melodias.

Mi espalda ardia, las marcas del látigo parecian arder al rojo vivo sobre mi carne, sin contar el golpe en la mejilla, que ya estaba más que hinchado.

Cuando la incansable tortura había terminado me mantuve firme, de pie con la cabeza en alto y la espalda erguida.

No llore una lagrima más, porque las lagrimas eran para los débiles, y en estas circunstancias no podia siquiera pensar en mi debilidad. Me mordí la lengua para soportar las oleadas de dolor que me embargaban.

Mi aldea me necesitaba. Itachi Uchiha me necesitaba, aunque él mismo no lo aceptara.

-Has cumplido honorablemente tu castigo, ahora has regresado a casa. Al camino correcto.- Dijo alguno de los ancianos. En mi condición fui incapaz de detectar cual de todos ellos habia hablado.

Y entendí que no les molestaba que hubiese salido del complejo Hyuga. Les molestaba que hubiese ido con los Uchiha.

No estaba equivocada cuando deduje que sabian donde estaba. También que no se dignarian en perseguirme.

Ellos no estaban preocupados por mi, estaban preocupados por su propia reputación.

Traidores. Ese era el estigma de los Uchiha; criminales viles y mal encarados.

Y para los Hyugas era impensable el relacionarse con ellos. Eso no era lo que esperarian de su heredera.

"Me pregunto quienes en realidad si merecen ser llamados monstruos"

Y en estos momentos estaba considerando seriamente lo de la heredera. Una ráfaga de impotencia me sacudio.

¿Liderar un clan como este?. Tan injusto, tan clasista y anticuado.

Toda mi vida he aceptado sin titubeos lo que dictaba mi clan, resignandome. Compadeciendo a aquellos que eran sellados bajo la jaula. Pero jamás cuestionándolo.

Porque así debían ser los Hyugas, obedientes.

Si daba un solo paso, me desplomaria estrepitosamente sobre el tatami. Noté como todos los ancianos desparecian, uno detrás del otro. Únicamente quedando yo y mi padre.

Me rodeo para quedar frente a mi, con su mirada fria, calculadora. Me inspeccionaba esperando el dulce momento donde me hincara suplicante a pedir complacencia.

-Retirare a Kô de tu cuidado- Menciono de frente.

-Como usted ordene padre- No me moví, no dude.

Se quedo mirando algunos segundos más antes de retirarse. Majestuoso y elegante, con pasos gráciles. Como era un verdadero líder bajo las normas del clan.

Y cuando me hallé sola, solo entonces me permití dejar caer mi cuerpo lentamente hasta recostarme boca abajo sobre el tatami.

Aprete fuertemente las ropas que Mikoto-sama me habia dado para darme fuerzas, entre ellas estaba el broche de Shisui-san; también lo tome.

En este momento, literarmente, sentia que era demasiado doloroso dar un paso más. Creí en lo que me dijo, que la llama del fuego iluminaria mi camino.

Pero no sabia cuando, porque justo ahora no veía nada más que tinieblas.

Al borde de la inconciencia sentí como alguién me recogía sobre su espalda y me llevaba a travez de los pasillos, para recostarme sobre una mullida cama; posiblemente la mía.

Me arropó y me acomodo boca abajo para no lastimarme. Mi piel sintió escalofrio cuando me unto algún ungüento sobre las heridas.

Ardió tanto que pensé que moriria. En realidad no me parecio tan mala la idea.

A pesar de todo, jamás deje de apretar el simbolo de la aldea bajo las ropas del clan Uchiha.

Terminó con su labor y no dijo nada más, ni sé cuanto tiempo paso; pero sentí una terrible nostalgia crecer dentro de mi pecho.

Tal vez aquella persona fuera el vestigio de la llama que aún ardía dentro del clan.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Desde aquel día en el lago con Shisui y los niños. Hinata-dono no se habia aparecido por los alrededores del clan Uchiha.

Mi madre estaba un poco abatida aunque trataba de ocultarlo con su apasionante energia, Sasuke también admitía disimuladamente querer volver a jugar con ella y Naruto-kun en el riachuelo.

Eso si volvía alguna vez, porque ya habían pasado tres dias de aquello.

La gente de su clan mandó a uno de los sirvientes del bouke por su ropa de entrenamiento. También habian devuelto los ropajes antiguos de mi madre en una pequeña bolsa, y con una reverencia se retirarón.

Mi madre solto un gritillo desde su cuarto. Inmediatamente todos corrimos en su auxilio. Incluido Shisui, que como siempre andaba de metiche por donde no le llamaban.

Al llegar la vi arrodillada en el suelo junto a los cajones de su armario. Sollozaba con las manos cubriendo su cara.

Todos lo vimos, la ropa estaba hecha harapos, cubierta con manchoneos de sangre.

Nadie dijo nada, ni siquiera Sasuke; que fue sacado rapidamente por Shisui.

Mi padre se acerco y mi madre se le abalanzo dando riendo suelta a su llanto, buscando alivio en los brazos de mi padre.

Me quede inmóvil al lado de la puerta, escuchando de fondo los lentos de mi madre.Un intenso dolor me estalló en el estómago. Era remordimiento.

Con desazón recordé la última plática que tuvimos en el riachuelo, y me sentí como la peor escoria del mundo. Hinata-dono tenia la misma edad que Sasuke.

¿Que tan cobarde podia ser para que una niña tuviera que cargar el peso de mis indecisiones?

Le habia dicho que la violencia y los abusos se justificaban en nombre de la paz.

Estaba tan cegado por el deber de un shinobi, que olvide mi deber como ser humano.

Pero ya no más, esa niña me habia abierto los ojos. Me había abofeteado con la dura y cruel realidad que ocultaba bajo la máscara de ANBU.

Y lo entendí todo. Sentí la adrenalina recorrerme las venas, como cuando experimentas saltar de un abismo por primera vez.

Mi abismo se llamaba libertad, pura y refrescante. Voluntad propia.

No queria matar a mi clan, a mi mejor amigo y a mi familia. Pero tampoco dejaría que murieran en vano.

Amó cada persona, cada árbol y cada montaña de esta aldea. Y daría mi vida por protegerla de cualquier mal, inclusive de ella misma.

Crecí bajo el odio y el rencor, asi es como se acunaban los Uchiha. Así se despertaba el Sharingan e incluso así perecían, maldiciendo el mundo que les dió la vida.

Pero me encargaría de detenerlo todo, le haría ver a todos, que una vida guiada por el odio no traeria nada bueno.

Cuando recupere la calma, me giré sin agregar nada y salí de la mansión.

Me encontré con Shisui recargado sobre uno de los pilares de la entrada principal, con los ojos cerrando.

-¿Iras a allá tú solo?- No abrio los ojos cuando pasé a su lado, tampoco me miró.

-Aunque te dijera que no vinieras me ignorarias como siempre- Aunque de verdad lo creía, una parte de mi agradecia a Shisui. Por algo era mi mejor amigo, peeo jamás se lo diria.

-Que bien me conoces- Agregó burlón, alcanzándome en mi trayecto hacia la mansión de los Hyuga.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lamento que sea tan corto, pero estoy de vacaciones y no he tenido ni tiempo, ni Internet.

Para los que estaban preocupados por Hinata, les dedico el capítulo. Su noble sacrifició le ha abierto los ojos al genio, pero no es rodo lo que veremos de Hinata por parar la masacre. Aún tiene mucho potencial.

Como último los invitó a suscribirse a mi canal de YouTube, es de anime.

Canal: Sakuralizbeth.

Me ayudarian un mogollón si lo revisan.


	9. Odio y esperanza

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Capítulo nueve:** Odio y esperanza.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El primer dia no sabía a ciencia cierta cuanto tiempo había permanecido en mi cama, pero aún me sentía incapaz de levantarme para pasear libremente por la mansión.

Siendo victima de una inconciencia regularmente. No sabia distinguir cuando dormia y cuando no.

Sentí tanto dolor que ni siquiera recuerdo totalmente mi sueños, pero escuchaba susurros llamandome. Atrastraban mi nombre tenebrosamente. Como plegarias.

Al dia siguiente aparecio un hombre, pero solo de quedo allí, no me hablo ni se acerco demasiado; únicamente me miró por horas.

Me llamó la atencion su apariencia. Túnica negra con nubes rojas, alto. Lo más curioso era su mascara; naranja y con un unico ojo en espiral, mismo que brillaba al rojo vivo.

Me recordó un poco a Itachi-sama. Aunque los ojos de este ultimo eran mucho mas bonitos.

Por esa vez solo me dijo: "Soy el amanecer" para despues desaparecer. Casualmente decidí no darle muchas vueltas al asunto aunque me ocasionaba un poco de aprhensión.

Al tercer dia, me sentia mucho mejor gracias a los tratamientos nocturnos que me daba aquella persona, cuando todos dormian, siempre venia a tratarme.

Y el hombre extraño aparecio de nuevo.Me sente y le mire directamente, haciendo notar que captaba su presencia. Para mi sorpresa, comenzo a hablarme.

-Parece que ya estas mejor- Aseguro mirandome recargada sobre la cabecera de la cama.

-S-si...- No supe como reaccionar. No lo conocia, y lo mas seguro es que se halla colado a la mansion.

Deberia senrir miedo, inseguridad o incomodidad como minimo. Pero con todo lo acontecido ya no me era posible. Tenia mas miedo de mi propio clan, me parecian mas bestias, mas salvajes que cualquiera.

-No crees que hacer esto contra una niña es demasiado despreciable- Pregunto serio

Lo pense unos segundos antes de contestar. De alguna manera me senti comprendida pprque habia alguien que pensaba que no era mi error, solo que viviamos en un mundo demasiado cruel. Y que las personas lo eran aún más.

-P-puede ser-

\- ¿No eres capaz de sentir algo respecto a tu situación?- Pregunto calmo. A pesar de no ver su mirada, la sentía clavada sobre mí.

Medite su pregunta, interiorizando mi mente. Intentando descifrar mis propias emociones.

Y justo en la boca del estomago senti un remolino que se extendio hasta mi garganta, haciendome apretar la mandibula inconcientemente. Un sentimiento ardiente, tosco y desgarrador, que con cada milimetro tecorrido perpetraba mis sentidos, dejandome entumecida, con leves cosquilleos.

-S-siento algo a..aqui- Me aprete con ambas manos la garganta. Sintiendome un poco asfixiada.

-Se llama odio- Su ojo dio un destello al arrastrar la última palabra. Su respuesta dio rienda suelta a todos los demas sentimientos sellados en mi.

Un pensamienro me invadio.

"Venganza"

-Cuando las personas odian se vuelven fuertes y capaces- Aswcuro despues de unos minutos, anticipando mis dudas.

-¿Yo puedo ser fuerte?- Pregunte incrédula. Pero no me respondio correctamente.

-Cuando logres odiar los suficiente, aparece de nuevo ante ti -

-¿En cuamto tiempo?- Volví a insistir.

-Cuado llegue el momento lo sabras, hasta entonces. Haz lo que tengas que hacer y vuelvete fuerte- Tan rapido como llego se esfumo.

Me quede quieta algunos minutos, meditando y asimilando sus palabras.La palabra odio ya no me era tan indiferente.

Cerre los ojos miemtras me aplicaba unguento sobre las heridas de los costados, y cuando se secò decidi salir al patio.

Los residentes de la mansion me observaban y murmuraban bajo sus inmaculadas mangas, pensando que no los escuchaba, aunque talvez solo no les importaba.

Mire el puente sobre el estante de peces koi y me acorde del día que Itachi-sama visito la mansión junto a Fugaku-sama. Tantas cosas habian pasado en solo 3 dias y yo no sabia nada de ellos.

Posiblemente Itachi sama pensara que se habia desecho de mi molesta presencia, y asi pudiera cumplir su mision. Eso sin quererlo, me puso bastante triste.

Me senti impotente de saber que no pude detener su sacrificio, que no pude salvar a nadie. Solo me mantendre ajena detràs de los blancos muros a presenciar la matanza de su sangre.

Alguien tan noble como Itachi Uchiha, sería condenado a la oscuridad de los deseos egoistas de los adultos.

Porque no puedo separarme de la cadenas de mi familia. Al recordarlo senti arder las marcas sobrantes en mi espalda.

Y recorde la sensacion asfixiante y bochornosa del odio.

¿Porque tengo que obedecerlos? ¿Cualquiera intentaria detener una guerra, no?

Me invadio el anhelo. Cuando vieran que fui capaz de detener la matanza, al fin obtendria la aprobacion del consejo, la aceptacion de mi padre y el cariño de mi hermana y primo.

Un grito me saco de mis pensamientos. Algo cayo al estanque, mas bien alguien.

-¡N-naruro-kun, ¿Estas bien?!

-Jeje Yo!- Saludo sentandose en flor de loto, aún dentro del estanque. Siempre que meencontraba con Naruto-kun, este caia de un árbol.

-¿Porque te gustan tanto los arboles?- Algún día se lastomará de verdad.

-P-ense que seria bueno jugar un rato. Intente pasar por la puerta, pero me corrieron.Incluso me patearón dattebayo!-Se quejó sobandose.

-Lo lamento...- Me disculpe apenada por la hostilidad de mi familia.

-No hay problema, salgamos!- Se paro y en un segundo ya me estaba arrastrando hacia la salida.

-Yo no creo que...-

-Iremos rapido sin que se den cuenta- Me dijo mirandome con ojotos brillantes.

No se como ni porque me deje llevar por aquella sonrosa tan calida, era como una fresca brisa de primavera llevandose todos los males.

No. Era de verano. Tan radiente y viváz como el verano.

Le mostre a Naruto-kun la misma salida que utilice para escapar hacia la mansion Uchiha, y logramos salir sin ser detectados por alli.

Al salir comenzamos a correr, aunque correr con el kimono era demasiado incómodo.

-¿A donde vamos?- pregunte sin dejar de correr detras de él.

-A mi lugar favorito- Dijo sin siquiera dejar de correr.

Al cabo de unos minutos llegamos frente a la academia. Le mire confundida

-¿Tu lugar favorito es la academia?-

La próxima semana entrariamos juntos a estidiar ninjutsu allí.

-No, es este columpio, sientate- Pero el nego, poniendose detras de mi cuando me sente.

-Siempre que me siento triste vengo aqui, nadie mas lo usa. Pero si lo necesitas puedes usarlo siempre que quieras- Y sin dekar de mecerme lentamente me hablo.

-¿Es porque te regañan la gente de la aldea?- Pregunte entendiendo que se referia a ello.

-Nunca lo he entendido- Admitió - La razon por la que me odian. Hay veces que les miro y me da la sensacion de no respirar mas, tan caliente...-

-Es odio- Esa era la descripcion que la persona de la mascara me habia dado. Naruto-kum odiaba a la gente que lo maltrataba. Era muy lógico.

-¿Lo has sentido?- Ahora fué su momento de preguntarme.

-Si- Afirmé sin miedo.

-Yo creo que es esperanza, esperanza por ser reconocido, por ser amado. ¿No crees que sea eso lo que sientes tambien?- Me dijo, aún sin dejar de mecerme, aunque me dolian las heridas. Su toque era tan agradable, como el que jamas recibi de mi padre o de Neji-nissan.

Y la voz que me susurraba errante se convirtio en una dulce melodia, el nuevo panorama era mas brillante y agradable.

No odio. No venganza. Sino Esperanza.

-Gracias- Susurré.

-Me parecio que estabas mal cuando te vi por arriba del arbol, y quise traerte. La proxima salgamos a jugar con Sasuke-teme, Shisui-nissan e itachi-nissan también...-

-Si- Mis deseos de salvar a Itachi-sama crecierón, porque su presencia era importante para Naruto-kun. Al igual que shisui-san y Sasuke-san.

-¿Que ripo de relacion tienes con Itachi-nisan?- Me pregunto de repente, casi me caigo del columpio de la impresion. No puedo decirle que soy su complice para detenee una masacre, negando ordenes del hokague.

-Ninguna en realidad, somos conocidos...-Intente mentir sutilmente.

\- No te creo- Paro el columpio y se puso enfrente de mi.

-¿P-porque?- Preginte temerosa, posiblemente mi mentira fuera tan mala como para pasarla por alto. En mi,mente trataba desesperadamente se buscar una excusa.

Pero lo que me dijo me hizo auedar pasmada.

-Porque cuando te miró el día de nadar en el río, ví una llama en sus ojos. Como la que tú y yo sentimos aquí- Se apretó levemente la garbanta con ambas manos.

"Esperanza"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Espero que les guste, y perdón por la tardanza. Ya regrese a la escuela y recupere mi PC, así que me dedicare a corregir los primeros caps. Eso por si notan cambios.

Las actualizaciones seran un poco menos regulares, ya que al haber recurperado mis cosas seguire con El rescate de Hancock. Pero los dos de manera comstante.

Al principio pensé que el encargado de abrirle los ojos a Hinata fuera la voz misteriosa. Pero me parecio mucho mas adorable y acertado el que fuera Naruto.

México, CDMX a 22 de Mayo de 2017.


	10. Dispersión

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Capítulo diez: ** Disperción.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Caminé unos minutos acompañado de Shisui, el cual muy para mi sorpresa estaba callado. Pero no quitaba esa sonrisa con la que me miraba siempre que pensaba involucrarme en alguna de sus travesuras sin sentido. Así había sido siempre desde que eramos niños.

Una mirada con la seguridad de algo que yo desconocía, y no saber el que, me desesperaba.

-Dime ya lo que piensas- Espeté con tono neutro, aún sin dejar de caminar.

-Creo que las cosas seran más divertidas de lo que imagine- Y Shisui sonrió zorrunamente.

-¿A que te refieres?- Tenía un mal presentimiento que crecia a la par de las risillas de Shisui.

No me contesto, pero señalo un punto en específico, cerca de la academia.

-¿Esa no es Hinata-dono?-Pregunté entrecerrando levemente mis ojos para asegurarme.

-Y Naruto- Agregó aún más divertido.

Otra vez esta afuera de su casa y tendriamos más problemas de nuevo. Las ropas harapientas aparecieron dentro de mi mente, y senti un nudo en la garganta.Solté un suspiro.

-Debemos llevarla de vuelta-

-Tu no vas a ningun lado- Me dijo arrastrandome detrás de unos arbustos, más cerca de los infantes, casi atrás de ellos.

-¡Shisui!- Reproché dispuesto a pararme y cumplir con mi cometido. Pero me detuvo de nuevo.

-Interrumpiras su amor- Y fué todo lo que necesita para quedarme quieto, asimilando lo que habia dicho.

¿Amor?, yo no conocia ese sentimiento. Nunca he tenido nadie a quien profesarcelo, por lo menos un amor del que estaba seguro que no era amor fraternal.

Mire la escena frente a mi, ridiculamente escondido con Shisui en los arbustos. Por un momento me senti como un tonto sin remedio y como una señora chismosa también.

Naruto-kun y Hinata-dono jugaban en el columpio mientras sonreian mutuamente, charlando.

La escena era relativamente normal, pero por más que la veía, el sentimiento de incomodidad no desaparecia.

Y entonces caí en cuenta de que estaba espiandolos, era eso, la incomodidad de espiarlos. Porque no habría alguna otra razón.

Mi mirada se enfocó en un punto específico de ese lechoso cuello, casi oculto por los cabellos azulinos.

Lo identifique, un moreton. Senti un odio burbujearme desde mis entrañas, tiñiendo mis ojos de carmesí y apretando fuertemente la quijada; me levante sin importar si nos veian, o si Shisui aún estaba escondido.

Me coloque detras de los dos niños y duramente baje un poco el kimono de la niña, dejando parte de su espalda expuesta. Ella solo atinó a apretar fuertemente sus brazos sobre su pecho con la cabeza gacha.

Para mi hubiese sido impensable siquiera tocar a otra persona, pero en ese momento me importo muy poco. Posiblemente después me arrepintiera.

Naruto, Shisui y yo seguimos mirando aquella carne mancillada en silencio, cada uno con sus pensamientos. Mientras sentia mis venas llenarse de espasmos eléctricos.

-¿Quien le hizo esto?- Demande saber. Aunque conocia la respuesta. Los unicos capaces de cometer semejante brutaludad contra una niña. Aún así queria saberlo de sus labios.

\- ...- Pero no contesto. Negandome ese capricho.

Mire a Shisui y este solo asintio levemente, llevandose a Naruto con él y tratando de calmarlo. Ver aquello en la espalda de Hinata-dono le habia hecho abrir desmesuradamente los ojos y mirar su espalda, como si el mismo pudiera sentir ese dolor.

Me arrodille junto a la niña que seguia temblando en el cesped y subi su kimono de nuevo. Para después cargarla y llevarmela hacia mi destino original, los barrios Hyuga. Todo bajo la atenta mirada de Shisui, este aún sonreia, pero era diferente. Una sonrisa que no pude identificar.

Cuando llegamos a la mansion de los Hyugas, los residentes armaron un alboroto. De entre ellos salio un niño castaño, tenia la marca maldita aobre su frente, me extendio los brazos, dando a entender que él cargaria a la niña.

Hinata-dono apreto firmemete sus manos sobre mi ropa, no queriendo caer en manos de aquel niño. Lo entendi y negue con la cabeza a los residentes.

-Quiero ver a Hiashi Hyuga- Alcé la voz a nadie en específico, avanzando entre los residentes.

-¡Que descaro!- Alegaron algunos poniendose enfrente de mi en posicion de ataque.

-¡No lo repetire!- Activé mi Sharingan, una sola mirada basto para que se alejaran, todos menos uno.

\- Le suplico deje a Hinata-sama y se marche - Aquel niño estaba colmando mi paciencia, antes de dar un paso más, salio el patriarca del clan golpeando fuertemente el piso con su baston para rexuperar el orden.

\- Si lo que quieres es hablar conmigo, te lo permitiré. Pero no sigas haciendo un espectaculo.- Agrego fuertemente, sin lugar al reproche.

Lo seguí a travéz de los pasillos, dejando a Hinata-dono acargo de alguno de los sirvientes.

Cuando estuve sentado frente a el, rapidamente me interrogo.

-Deje las cosas claras con tu padre- Dijo, refiriendose a la reunion de hace algunos dias.

-Vengo a hablar de su heredera-

\- Hanabi no esta en edad de desposarse, espera un tiempo más- Mi paciencia empezaba a agotarse lentamente.

\- Hablo de Hinata-dono - Reitere.

-Ella ya no es más la heredera de este clan, asi lo ha dictado el consejo hace unos dias- Un pinchazo de culpa me hirió el corazón, o por lo,menos el lugar en el que deberia estar. Yo jamas he tenido sentimientos.

\- He visto el trato que le han dado- Agregue con mirada perpicaz, sin poder evitar el tono intesioso de mis palabras.

-Es un castigo por una accion imprudente- Contesto inmutable, como si hablasemos del clima.

\- Hinata-dono me devolvio algo que deje perdido, algo muy importante- Insisití esperanzado, tratando de acallar la voz de mi conciencia.

\- Sea lo que haya sido- Respondió -desobedeció las normas del clan y hoy lo hizo de nuevo. Asi es como se educa a los Hyuga-

Claro que lo sabia. Los Hyuga se caracterizaban por no ser educados, sino subyugados por los suyos. Muy a diferencia de los Uchiha, que eramos educados bajo una moral más liberal.

\- El que ella haya salido es mi culpa- Repetí, dispuesto a hacerlo las veces que sea necesario.

Le vi soltar un pequeño suspiro, resignndose ante mi determinación. Dandome una oportunidad.

\- Entonces que propones...-

-Por favor tome reprezalias contra mi- Agregué.

\- No puedo- Negó, interrumpiendome antrs de reclamar - eso crearía un conflicto entre clanes y en este momento es solo cuestión de tiempo para que Konoha quede vulnerable.

Sabía que se referia a el levantamiento de los Uchiha.

-Se lo ruego- Me reverencie, dejando mi esperanza en aquella acción. Pero no sirvio de nada.

-Regresa a tu clan, esta discusion esta terminada- Y como solo el líder de los Hyuga pudiese ser, salió con paso calmo. Aumentando mi pesar.

Solté un suspiro cuando me hallé solo en la habitacion. Buscar sin encontrar solución me desquisiaba. Decidí salir antes de que alguien indeseado lo hiciera.

En mi recorrido, reconocí a algunos miembros del consejo, atiborrados alrededor del estanque.Vi a alguno de ellos lanzar algo.

Por mera curiosidad me acerque y cuando la ví, helada y empapada, el odio y los recuerdos burbujearon mis entrañas.

\- Si tanto te gusta desobedecer, entonces quedate fuera. Si sobrevives dos noches seras perdonada- Dijo el mayor.

Canalize mis emociones, antes de pensar si quiera en arrancarles la cabeza a toda esa bola de vejestorios. Nunca fuí una persona violenta, pero ahora no me importaría serlo.

Silenciosamente me quite la camisa y arremangue mis pantalones, para posarme al lado de la chica que miraba al cielo con la mirada perdida. Todo bajo la mirada de varios pares de ojos blancos, miradas interrogantes, pero sobretodo reprochables.

No dije nada, ni ellos; como si nunca me hubiesen visto se marcharon.

Si no podia ayudarla, a escapar de la maldición de mi desgracia, entonces la acompañaria en su tormento. Por dos noches y cuando fuera necesario. Por que ella me habia salvado de un milenio de oscuridad a cambio de sumergirse por mi.

Me miró con mirada cansada y dió dos pasos alejandose de mi. Mentiria si dijese que no me dolió en el orgullo.

Más que nunca, estaba seguro que juntos salvariamos al clan Uchiha, pero antes tenia que salvar su existencia del odio de si misma.

Pero antes, tenia dos dias para buscar la manera de disculparme. Aunque nunca fui alguien de muchas palabras.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Por favor comentenme que les parece la historia, si quieren algún cambio o ven alguna falla; ya que me dedicare lo que queda de la semana a corregir todo desde mi PC.

Espero que les agrade el cambió de Itachi. ¿Qué pensara Hiashi sobre esto?, ¿Porque Itachi siente aprecio por Hinata y viceversa?.Esta a punto de revelarse algo importante.


	11. Voluntad I

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Capítulo once:** Voluntad

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Me levante de la cama sudoroso y exaltado; eran cerca de las 7 de la mañana y casi no habia podido dormir desde que Shisui-niichan me habia traido a mi apartamento despues del incidente cerca de la academia, habian pasado muchas horas y aun no sabia nada de nadie.

"No tienes que preocuparte"- Fue lo que me dijo, supe inmediatamente que no se referia precisamente a mi; se lo repetía a sí mismo.

Paseé cansinamente mi mirada sin algun punto en especifico, contemplando mi pequeño cuarto y sintiendolo mas lúgubre que nunca. Cada que cerraba mis ojos, las marcas sobre la espalda de Hina-chan aparecian y una sensacion incomoda me daba escalofrios.

"Miedo"

Shisui-niichan me explico que los padres castigaban a sus hijos cuando desobedecian. Creo que ni a mi, ni a Shisui-niichan nos pareció que Hina-chan se hubiera portado mal, pero aun asi había sido golpeada.

Nunca tuve padres, pero si los padres hacian ese tipo de cosas a sus hijos, ya no queria tenerlos.

Recorde la fuga que tuve con Hina-chan, y me sentí terriblemente culpable. ¿Volverían a golpear a Hina-chan por mi culpa?. Espero que no.

Sacudiendo mi cabeza para alejar los pensamientos negativos, decidi ir a buscar a Hina chan y pedirle disculpas. Tomé unos dulces para alentar mi disculpa.

"¿A quien no le gustan los dulces dattebayo? ¡Son de cereza!"

Sali dando tropezones, terminando de ponerme la chaqueta y una de las sandalias apresurandome hacia los territorios Hyuga.

Al pazar por la plazuela escuche un timbre de voz muy familiar.

-Dobe-

-Teme- Secundé.

-¿Que estas haciendo dattebayo?-Pregunté al verlo tan nervioso.

-Ayer Nii-san no regreso, lo estoy buscando...-

-¿Que hay de Shisui-nissan?- Para el debería ser más fácil dar con el paradero de Itachi-niisan ¿no?.

Sasuke no me respondio, soltó un suspiro cansado y negó reiteradas veces, dando a entender que tampoco tenia idea de donde pudiese estar.

Me esforce en recordar la ultima vez que habia hablado con ellos luego del incidente y a mi memoria llego la imagen de una Hina chan siendo cargada por un furioso Itachi-nissan.

Aparte de un melancolico Shisui; por alguna razon su sonrisa me dio micha tristeza, pero no dije nada ...

"La ultima vez que los vi fue ayer... "

-Creo que tengo una idea de donde puedan estar dattebayo!- Mencione emocionado, tomando por sorpresa a Sasuke.

-¿En serio?- Pregunto ofendido. Sasuke era fácil de leer, al parecer le molestaba que yo supiera más de Itachi-nissan que él. Sonrei para mi.

Sasuke-teme siempre sera Sasuke-teme.

-A la mansion de los Hyuga- Afirme empezando a correr.

-Espero que no estes mintiwndo!- Grito cuando ya lo habia dejado atras, soltando un bufido y siguiendome.

-Por supuesto que no teme!

Asi corrimos por algunos minutos.Cuando llegamos a la mnsion escalamos cerca de una de las bardas. No me arriesgria de nuevo a recibir el ttato de la vez pasada.

"Aun me duele la patada dattebayo!"- Pense sobandome un costado

-Alcanzas a ver algo- Pregunto Sasuke quuen permanecio abajo mientras yo escalaba la barda que era demasiado angosta para los dos.

Una vez arriba me tope de lleno con los ramajes de los arboles, escuchaba el agua correr a lo lejos, pero solo veoa verde.

-No veo nada dattebayo, me tapan estas hojas!- Bufé dando manotazos a diestra y siniestra para apartarlas.

-Tendremos que acercarnos mas- Menciono escalando rapidamente y pasando por encima de mi, sin importarle nada. En medio de la revuelta perdi el equilibrio y al buscar algo de que agarrarme jale a Sasuke junto conmigo.

Cerre los ojos dispuesto a recibir el golpe de lleno, pero unos brazos nos rodearon protectoramente.

Abri los ojos para ver a niestro salvador

-Shisui niichan, donde has estado!- Cuestiono Sasuke una vez alejado de el.

-Justo alli- Señalo una de las estorbosas ramas. Pero Sasuke no parecia contento con esa respuesta.

-Madre esta preocupad por ti y por Itachi- Recrimino de nuevo

-Me disculpare con ella mas tarde- Y aumque Shisui parecia avergonzado, solo atino a rascarse la nuca con nerviosismo.

-¿Pero porque estas aqui dattebayo, eres un vagabundo y duermes en los arboles?- Solto una carcajada y nwgo con la cabeza.

Sin darme cuenta a reaccionar estabamos arriba de una de las copas de los arboles, esta vez supervisados por Shisui.

-Estoy cuidando a Hinata chan y a Itachi- Señalo una parte del estanque donde sobresalian dos cabezas azabaches, de alguna manera me recuerdan a...

-Pero que!- Exclamo de repente Sasuke, mirando furtivamente a Shisui.

-Al parecer es otro de los castigos de su clan- Esforce mi vista un poco mas y los reconoci, eran Itachi y Hona chan

-Pero que hace Itachi nissan?

-El mismo se metio ahi- Respondio risueño, como quoen esconde las travesuras bajo el mantel.

-Ehhj!- Exclamamos Sasuke y yo, compartiendo miradas confusas.

-Por eso estoy aqui, los estoy vigilando. Een su condicion estan vulnerables y los del consejo son una bola de vejestprios rencorosos

-Cuanto tiempo estaran aqui- Pregunto Sasuke

-tres dias

-Eso es una barbaridad, no creo que Itachi tenga problemas pero Hinata se morira de una hipotermia-Bramo furioso- debemos sacarla!- Comenzo a descender el gran arbol, aunque fue detenido de lleno por Shisui

-Crees que no he querido jacerlo?-Menciono con tono culposo- pero en estos momwntos Itachi invadio un clan ajeno y si actuo en contra de la palabra del loder de los hyuga podria crearse un conflocto entre clanes- Y muy contra de su voluntad, Sasuke dejo de forcejear.

Mire de nuevo el estanque y aprete los dulces que llevaba en mi bolsillo.

-Esto es mi culpa...- Suaurre para mi mismo

-Esto no es tu culpa, ni de Hinata. Simplementes los adultos son demasiado idiotas- Shisui me acaricio la caveza, como quien consuela a un cachorrito perdido.

-La gente suele decir que soy un idiota...- Respondí.

-Solo eres demasiado imperactivo, pero tienes un buen corazon, mas que cualquiera de todos esos ancianos podridos hasta la medula.- La caricia no ceso.

Sasuke que habia permanecido perdido en sus pensamientos con su vista en el estanque hablo.

-¿En serio no podemos hacer nada?- Rechino los dientes y apreto la camisa de Shisui.

-Se como te sientes, lo mejor que piedes hacer ahora es avisarle a Tia Mikoto que Itachivy yo estamos bien-

Y algo me hizo cuestionarme sus palabras.

"Realamente estaran bien?"

-Lo entiendo- Aceptó.

-Tu tambien eres un buen chico- Sasuke tambien fue acariciado por Shisui, y senti sus brazos rodearnos de nuevo.

-Todo estara bien- Y por cada vez que alguien me lo decia, empezaba a creerlo menos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El cielo estaba despejado y el sol apuntaba a lo mas alto.

"Probablemente sea medio dia"

Han pasado más de 20 hrs desde que estamos aqui en el agua, voltee a ver a la niña, tenia la mirada perdida y la piel sonrojada de bochorno pero no parecia estar en mal estado, sorpresivamente me devolvio la mirada, sintiendome avergonzado por ser cachado infragantti.

-¿Sucede algo?- Pregunto.

-Pense que estaria mas afectada...-

-No es la primera vez que me hacen algo como esto- No cabia duda de que los Hyuga eran un clan de temer.

-Tuvimos suerte que sea verano- Sin saber muy bien como continuar la conversacion, dije lo primero que se me vino a la mente.

-El sol esta quemando- Respondio con tono de obviedad. Me senti como un idiota y mis mejillas se ruborizaron levemente.

Jure escuchar una risotada de Shisui camuflada entre los arboles parecia divertirse a costa de mis nulas capacidades de socializacion.

Como si no supiera que estaba escondido junto a Naruto-kun y mi tonto hermano menor. No eran muy discretos sinceramente. Ya me encargaria de cobrarme todo lo que me debe. La venganza es un plato que se sirve frio.

Cuando retire mi mirada de los follajes del jardin, cai en cuenta de los metros de tela que enfundaban a la niña, de solo mirarlos me parecio que el sol quemaba 10 veces más.

Mire al cielo como dandome animos para proseguir. on lo que queria expresar.

-¿Porque no se quita un poco de ropa?- Pregunte lo mas discretamente posible. Pero soy Itachi Uchiha y tengo la discrecion de una patata para hablar con las mujeres.

La niña me miro incredula, para pasar por tonos de rojo que jamas habia visto en una persona.

"Eso sonaba mejor en mi mente"

-L-lo pensé p-pero...- Intento responder sin mirarme y otra carcajada se escucho a lo lejos, provocando un sonrojo en los dos por la situacion tan ridicula.

"Esto esta empezando a fastidiarme"

-No mirare- Dije volteandome de espaldas a ella. Aprovechando la dirección, lancé una mirada con un claro mensaje de advertencia: "Estan muertos".

Levemente escuche un grito de horror, posiblemente de Nauto, tres golpes secos. "Eres un estupido!" Reclamó Sasuke confirmando mis sospechas. "Creo que Shisui eata muerto dattebayo!".Los tres habian caido de los arboles, posiblemente encima de este último.

Sonreí silenciosamente, no era venganza, pero igual era dulce.

-Gracias- Respondio Hinata-dono, dando a entender que podía voltearme de nuevo.

-¿No cree usted que deberia ponerse la camisa un momento?, el sol le quemara- Preguntó con tono timido.

Mire mis pertenencias a las afueras del estanque, la idea era tentadora negue con la cabeza.

-He decidido no poner un pie fuera de este estanque-Afirme sin cavilaciones.

-Porque hace esto-Me pregunto con remordimiento

-No queria decirlo pero... estoy confundido - Admiti- Toda mi vida siempre ha sido deber, por primera vez quiero ser capaz de decidir por mi mismo.

La ultima vez que le vi, dijo que cumpliria su mision a cualquier costo- Reprochó, y aunque senti una punzada de pesar, no la culpaba por desconfiar de mis palabras.

\- Tal vez en eso nos parecemos

-No entienso por que permite que su clan la trate asi

-Ellos me consideran indigna de la sangre de los Hyuga, debido a esto Hanabi hubiese sido escogida como heredera tarde o temprano, pero decidi ahorrarle todo el sufrimiento posible

-Terminara corrompiendose con sentimientos malignos-No sabia si lo decia a ella ó a mi mismo

-Tal vez, mi existencia llego corrupta a este mundo.- Aunque quizé, no fui capaz de refutarlo

\- Entonces ya somos dos- Solo acepte sintiendome extrañamente reconfortado, pero no lo rechaché, ya no tenia caso.

-¿Aun piensa asesinar a su clan?-

-Pienso...- Medité inseguro. ¿Alguien como yo tambien merecia salvación? -que no quiero hacerlo- Admití.


	12. Voluntad II

-Esa es una buena respesta- Por primera vez desde que nos conocimos ella me sonrio, tan abierta y calidamente como nunca nadie se habia tomado la molestia de hacerlo. Y a pesar de todo el mal, me hizo creer que habia esperanza.

Con una sonrisa en la boca de los dos transcurrio el tiempo de manera mas amena, platicando de cosas triviales como si fuesemos amigos de toda la vida.

Como si yo no fuese un ser de oscuridad y ella una radiante chispita esperando ser consumida.

Conoci cosas de Hinata Hyuga que jamas nadie conocería , sus miedos, aficiones, pasatiempos y virtudes. Su color favorito era el lila. "Quiero ser una kunoichi gentil como mi madre y fuerte como mi padre" fué lo que dijo.

También conocí cosas de Itachi Uchiha. Aficionado por los dangos y la buena lectura, con multiples virtudes pero sin miedos, sin aficiones. Alguien que no queria una vida llena de oscuridad.

-¿Qué hara ahora?- Me pregunto entre una de las tantas conversaciones de la tarde, el sol comenzaba a ocultarse dando por terminado un día de castigo.

-Vivir- Era lo que haría a partor de ahora.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Espero que les guste, lo puse en dos partes por problemas con la app móvil, pero despues lo corregire.

Me disculpo por la tardanza, pero jan sido días dificiles y esto se vio reflejado en mis historias. Pero ya todo esta bien y seguire actualizando :D

Si quieren que tarde menos en subir capítulo nuevo, acosenme por Twitter: @Sakuralizbeth (Trabajo mejor bajo presión). Me haria féliz si me tuitean un saludito.

 **México CDMX a miércoles 21 de Junio de 2017.**


	13. El tiempo corre

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Capítulo once: El tiempo corre**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cerca de caer la noche del segundo día, un ANBU de cabello plateado aparecio ante nosotros entre una rafagá de polvo y hojas.

-El hokage le llama- No pregunto ni comento la situación, unicamente se paro a la orilla esperando una respuesta. Pero sabia que Kakashi trataba de encontrarle logica por si mismo.

Mire dubitativo a la niña, había prometido no mover un dedo fuera de este estanque, aunque la realidad es que no queria dejarla sola ante su familia. Todavia sobraba un día entero.

-Estare bien- Menciono sin verme.

Miré suplicantemente a Kakashi-san, a travez de la mascara de zorro, a pesar de ello casi pude adivinar como rodaba los ojos con fastidio.

-Entendido- Y sin titubear entro al estanque, tomando mi lugar.

-Estoy en deuda con usted- Agradeció la chica hacia mi, dando una reverencia- Por favor no se preocupe más- Aún inseguro abandone lentamente los territorios Hyuga sin apartar la vista de aquel estanque, recogiendo mis pertenencias por el camino.

Hinata-dono hablaba con él ANBU, aunque por la distancia no pude entender el mensaje.

"¿Se vería obsesivo usar el Sharingan para leer sus labios?" -Retire mis pensamientos trepando a los techos de las propiedades de la villa para salir disparado hacia la torre del hokage.

Sea lo que fuese, no era nada bueno.

Llegue en pocos minutos y tras tocar escuche un ligero asentimiento por parte del Hokage para entrar a su despacho.

-¿Me mando a llamar?- Hice una reverencia y me adentre a la habitación.

-He escuchado que has estado jugando en el estanque con la heredera de los Hyuga- Menciono con tono pícaro.

-Eso no...- Un gesto de sus manos detuvo mi hablar mientras negaba de lado a lado.

-No te estoy regañando, solo estoy preocupado de lo que pueda significar- Esa ultima palabra resalto toda la oración.

-No creo que deba preocuparse- Mencione avergonzado.

-Hay algo que no sabes...-Respondio serio, cambiando de repente la atmosfera relajada.

-Me temo que no le entiendo- Fruncí el ceño.

-¿Has sentido afinidad con la heredera de los Hyuga, a quien jamás has tratado?- Preguntó y ahora fue mi turno de tomar seriedad. -¿Qué era ese sentido de protección hacia la niña? Ni yo lo sabia.

-No se a donde esta tratando de llegar- Astuto ataque, sintiendo mi espacio personal invadido.

-¿Alguna vez escuchaste el secuestro de la heredera?- Ignorando mi alegato, me pregunto de nuevo. Obligándome a responer.

\- Algunos ninjas de la niebla secuestraron a Hinata-dono para poder tomar el Byakugan-

-¿Y que paso después?-Reitero.

-Si no me equivoco, Hiashi-sama la rescato matando a uno de los ninjas en el proceso, haciendo que la niebla exigiera su muerte a cambio. Aunque quien dio dio su vida fue Hizashi-sama- El hokague sabía más que nadie que no había caso que no pasara por mis ojos pero aún asi queria sembrar la semilla de la duda en mis ya muy apesumbrados pensamientos.

-Podriamos decir que la versión para todo público fue así- Ahí esta. Lo habían encubierto, el incidente. Clara señal de que no todo es lo que parece.

-¿A que se refiere?- Exigí una respuesta.

-Quien en realidad mato a ese ninja y rescato a Hinata-san- Me señalo acusatoriamente- fuiste tú -

-Es imposible-Reprimí una sonrisa sarcastica. Eso sería algo que definitivamente recordaría.

-Tú regresabas de una mision cuando te interceptastes con la niebla y al ver el secuestro actuaste rápidamente, en el forcejeo mataste a uno de los ninja- Era absurdo, porque antes de esta semana, jamás había notado la presecencia de Hinata-dono como relevante.

-Cuando regresaste a la mansión de los Hyuga se hizo todo un alboroto y unos dias despues la niebla pediría tu vida a cambio- Los Hyugas siempre han sido recelosos de su territorio, ejemplo de ello eran los dias pasados.

-Entonces Hiashi y Hizashi-sama...-Reflexioné veracidad en la tragedia de los gemelos de ojos blancos.

El hokage solto un suspiro que se me antojo arrepentido.

-Hizashi ofrecio su vida por ti para evitar un conflicto entre clanes- No pude disimular mi sorpresa - los Uchiha no querian perder su heredero o estallaria una revuelta -Entendía las consecuencias inmediatas pero a mi mente llego el recuerdo de un pequeño castaño y el corazón se encogió de culpa.

-Después de pasada la defuncion, esa niña te perseguia a todos lados- Me fué dificil imaginar a una pequeña Hinata colgada de mi. Un atizbo de calidez me embriago.

-Los Uchiha odiaban el hecho de tener rondando a una Hyuga en sus territorios y a fin de cerrar las heridas de la muerte del líder de la rama secundaria, ambos clanes acordaron suprimir los recuerdos de sus herederos- Contra todo sentimentalismo, esa era la solución mejor ejecutada, pero aún me quedaba una duda.

-¿Qué hice en ese entonces?-Pregunte.

-Dijiste: "No quiero"- El hokage solto una pequeña carcajada.

-¿Porque me esta contando esto?-Tenia un presentimiento incómodo.

-Porque el dia que tengas que asesinar a tu clan se acerca, y no quiero que dudes.- Se levanto y lentamente me rodeo, analizandó

-Es el ultimatum...- Dije a la nada, mirando el techo, que a cada segundo me parecia más lejano.

-Lo es-Afirmó desviando su vista de mí, con clara culpabilidad.

¿Quién era el causante de esto? ¿Los Uchiha? ó ¿Konoha?. Ya ni siquiera importaba.

-¿Cuando?-Espeté apretando los dientes y puños de impotencia.

-En dos dias más. Recibí informacion, los Uchiha hicieron tratos con ninjas de fuera de la aldea. -Información que no venía de mí. Ya nadie confiaba en mi, ni mi clan, ni mi aldea- Debemos detenerlo antes de que intenten invadirnos-

-El lunes...-Sería el día que Sasuke entraría a la academia.

-Me estoy arriesgando demasiado pero, te regalo estos dos dias. El tiempo no espera a nadie Itachi, ni siquiera a un genio como tú- Para este momento ya no sabía que debía sentir, que quería sentir y derecho a que sentir tenía.

Solo quería regresar al estanque y ahogarme con los peces koi.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Le dire a Itachi-sama que tuvo una emergencia, no necesita quedarse más tiempo- Expresé a mi repentino acompañante.

-No me molesta- Repitió con tono claramente hastiado.

-Es muy malo mintiendo- Reí quedamente.

-Tal vez...- Suspiro. Antes de voltear a verme a traves de la máscara blanca-¿No has sentido una cercania con ese chico de los Uchiha ultimamente?-

Lo medité, ¿Podría decirce que Itachi-sama y yo eramos personas cercanas? ¿amigos? . Negué en mis pensamientos, estabamos ligados a fin de evitar una tragedia.

-Solo son las circunstancias- Mis palabras tuvieron un sabor amargo. Cuando Itachi-sama solucianara sus problemas, desaparecería de mi vida cotidiana. Al igual que Sasuke-san, Shisui-san y los demás Uchiha, porque solo eran cirscunstanciales.

-Las circunstancias no obligarian a alguien a meterse tres dias a un estanque contigo- Devolvió.

-Itachi-sama es una persona demasiado gentil-Sin saber muy bien el porque, sonreí para mí.

-Ese chico es un pacifista de primera- Suspiró, de nuevo.

-Aun asi es un ninja excepcional, igual que usted. ¿No lo cree Hatake-san?- Dijé con clara intención de sorprenderlo.

-¿Cuando te has dado cuenta?-Preguntó mirandome de nuevo, con tono burlón.

\- Hace algunos dias he sentido que alguien me vigilaba. Siempre que estaba sola activaba el Byakugan y la persona que siempre estaba en mi rango de vision era una persona de pelo plateado, le pregunte su nombre a mi padre-

-Realmente eres una pequeña muy interesante- Revolvió mis cabellos y reía como un niño con juguete nuevo -Ahora se porque los Uchihas tienen un ojo pegado en ti-

-Se equivoca, solo son... circunstancias- Repetí. Circunstancias que desaparecían. Aprete el broche de Konoha entre mis ropas.

-Dejame darte un consejo-Se acerco a mi, y susurro en mi oido -No soy la unica persona que te vigila, ten cuidado-

-Lo sé, aunque no sé las intenciones de aquella persona- Espeté mirandole a los ojos. O donde se supone deberian estar.

-La has visto, a la persona de la máscara- Afirmó de nuevo.

-Si, solo una vez- Con esa horación se dio por zanjado el tema. Aunque había oteo que aún me molestaba.

-¿Usted vió aquello... b-bueno quiero decir, mi castigo?-Pregunté insegura de poder ofenderle.

-Lo ví-

-Ya veo...- Me avergoncé.

-Quien hace eso a una niña no es digno de llamarse humano.Para la próxima me gustaría verte usar esa fuerza- Y revolvio de nuevo mis cabellos, con algo de fuerza. Era alguien que no estaba acostumbrado a tratar a la gente con amabilidad, pero era alguien increiblemente gentil.

-Me gustaría hacerle otra pregunta- Asintió alejandose de nuevo -Ese dia, ¿Vió a alguién llevandome en brazos inconciente?-

-No tengo visión de los pasillos-

"¿Será mi imaginación?"

Paso la tarde llena de trivialidades, con el paso de las horas sentí mi temperatura subir poco a poco, pero no mencione nada para no preocupar a Kakashi-san, quien menciono que ya no tenia sentido seguir llamandolo Anbu-san o Hatake-san. Itachi-san no regresó hasta entrada la noche.

Con un asentimiento hacia mi, desaparecio entre hojas y viento.

Y cuando Itachi-sama estaba a punto de entrar de nuevo, apareció Neji-nissan. Mirando con reproche la escena, se abstuvo de comentar.

-El castigo ha terminado- Se dirigió a el chico en vez de a mí-Ahora vete Uchiha-

-Necesito hablar con Hiashi-sama-

-Se lo comunicaré-Espetó a regañadientes.-Sígueme-

-Esperemé- Dijo calmadamente antes de retirarse.

"¿No se referirá al estanque o si?"

-Creo que no- Mencionaron a mi lado, haciendome perder el equilibrio y callendo de sentón. Una risotada exploto.

\- Shisui-san, buenas noches.-Respondió mi saludo a la par que me ayudaba a levantarme y posteriormente a salir del estanque.

-El tiempo se acerca Hina-chan, ¿Ya has pensado que haras?- Me preguntó, aunque no entendí lo que quería decirme, viendoló con la mirada confusa intente preguntar, pero fui cortada de golpe

\- Es hora de irnos - Anunció Itachi-sama, quien cargaba una pequeña bolsa. Noté a Shisui-san escabullirse antes de que Itachi-san lo notara. No supe a ciencia cierta, pero me pareció escuchar: "Has tu mayor esfuerzo" al viento de su parte.

-¿ A donde?- Pregunté siguiendolo recelosa.

\- A casa -Me extendió la mano. La tomé- Tenemos una masacre que evitar- La calidez de mi pecho se extendió, pero también la del resto de mi cuerpo. Lo último que recuerdo son los brazos de Itachi-sama rodeandome, de nuevo.


	14. Conciencia

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Capítulo 11: ****Conciencia.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Ya se ha termimado. No tienes que permanecer más aquí- Mientras entraba al despacho, la voz del hombre retumbo por las paredes.

-Me gustaria pedirle permiso para disponer unos dias de Hinata-dono-

-Esa niña no tiene más dignidad que perder, si quieres llevartela hazlo- Estoico, el hombre resitaba sus palabras con desdén. Como quien habla de sacrificio.- Pero no la aceptare de regreso.

Una alarma se disparo en mi cabeza. Estaba modificando la vida de alguien que no estaba involucrada con mis deberes. ¿Seria capaz de separar a la niña del yugo protector de su propia familia? ¿A que precio debia conseguirse la paz por la vida de una niña?

-¿No considera extremista su rechazo?- Dirigiendome una mirada de total rigidez, el hombre me dirigio la mirada por primera vez.

\- Es un ser defectuoso que para su desgracia vino a nacer en la rama principal de un recinto como este- Aprete mis puños pensando en la persona que me esperaba en el estanque, recuperando la paciencia debida, le devolvi la mirada retadora.

Saber que perdera el mas dulce gusto de su vida sera suficiente castigo. No, ni si quiera perder a su hija lo sera.

-Esta despreciando a alguien realmente valiosa.- Con dignidad me levante usando un tono de reproche -Espero se arrepienta.

-Ojala lo haga- Antes de salir fue lo ultimo que escuche, reconoci un brillo en sus ojos. Anhelo.

Entendi que Hiashi Hyuga no despreciaba a su propia hija. La protegia.

Como una plegaria silenciosa, clamo por su relevo. Ahora era mi turno de procurar por la chica. Aunque cuestionaba quien cuidaba de quien.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El viento azotaba mis cabellos al ritmo de la carrera por los techos de Konoha.

Nunca antes me he enfermado, y cuando Sasuke o alguien más lo estaba, mi madre siempre se encargaba.Tampoco sabia si debia emplear jutsu medico, estaba desesperado por sentir aumentar la temperatura del pequeño cuerpo entre mis brazos.

Aquellos que me han llamado genio toda mi vida, se partirian de risa en estos momentos.

Entre presurosamente a mi casa buscando ayuda.

-¡Madre!- Gritaba de impotencia. Ni siquiera sabia que hacer para cuidar una niña con un resfriado.

-¿Que pasa Itachi, no sabes que a estas horas no deberias estar gritand...- Mi madre que habia aparecido adormilada, inmediatamente se acerco a medir la temperatura de la Hinata-dono.

-Se desmayo de repente, esta muy caliente y-yo no se que hacer- Intente explicarle, pero era tanto mi nerviosismo que las palabras me salian atropelladas.

-¡Itachi calmate!- Sujeto firmemente mis hombros -Solo es un resfrio.

-¿Se cura?-Por supuesto que sabia que era un resfrio, el problema es que nunca antes tuve uno.

-Por supuesto que si, con mucho amor y cuidados estara lista para mañana- Mi madre resoplo divertida, haciendome sentir levemente avergonzado.

-Que alivio...- Aunque tambien me hizo sentir mucho mas calmado.

Mi madre me dirigio una mirada compresnsiva como las que solo ella sabe poner. Aquella a la cual no podias mentir.

-A todo esto, ¿Me explicaras ya lo que esta pasando?- Frunci los labios. Que más queria yo que abandonar todo y tirarme a los brazos de mi madre. Contarle que no quería ser el asesino de mi propia estirpe.

-No puedo- Tenia la sensacion de que a pesar de todo, ella lo sabia, con solo mirarme.

-Lo sé, a veces odio nuestro deber como shinobi- Mi madre a pesar de ser joven, era la persona más observadora que conocia. Pero asi como era de astuta era prudente.

-Madre, tu lo sabias ¿no? . Que nuestras memorias fueron suprimidas...- En su rostro se reflejaba pesar y una sonrisa tristona.

-Si, lo sabia. El destino es tan caprichoso que los ha puesto por el mismo sendero de nuevo.-

¿Destino? No creia en cosas tan superfluas. ¿Pero a quien deberia atribuir el reencontrarme con la Hyuga?. ¿A quien debia culpar por llenar de oscuridad su vida?.

Porque todo lo que tocó, siempre se convierte en cenizas.

-No se si haberme relacionado con Hinata-dono sea acertado-Apreté mis puños- Basta con mirar su espalda.

Cuando mi madre estaba por contestarme, Sasuke apareció.

-Nii san- Tiro adorablemente de mi camiseta, puse mi atencion en él-¿Porque Hina-chan esta sobre el sofá?-

Mi madre y yo intercambiamos miradas de confusión.

-¿Hina-chan?- Reafirmo mi madre con la clara intencion de insinuar-¿Desde cuando eres tan cariñoso con ella?~

-B-bueno, Shisui y el dobe la llaman asi, pense que talvez yo t-tambien...- Sasuke para sorpresa de nosotros se sonrojo.

-¡Hay que ver con estos hermanos, son todos unos casanova!-Nos señalo.

-¡Madre!- Intentamos recriminar al mismo tiempo.

Pero para ese momento mi madre se carcajeaba sin poder contenerse.

-Habra que atenderla, la llevare a mi cuarto- Desvie la conversacio. O sentía que saldría más quemado de lo que ya estaba.

-Prepararé unas gachaz de arroz-Mi madre se dirigio a la cocina.Así que Sasuke y yo subimos las escaleras para llevar a Hinata-dono.

-Nii-san, ¿Qué tiene esa niña?- A mitad del trayecto, Sasuke se detuvo para preguntarme. Más no pude entender su cuestionamiento.

-¿Que quieres decir Sasuke?- Secundé, deteniendome de igual manera.

-Cada vez que la veo siento algo aquí- Se señalo el pecho.Tenía un presentimiento incomodo.

-Se llama estar enamorado, a ti te gusta Hinata-dono.- El niño sonrio como si acabara de hacer una travesura mientras decia: "Nadamás era eso!"

-Tu tambien has estado enamorado de alguien- Mientras reanudamos la subida, me pregunto de nuevo.

Trague saliva. Senti mucho frio de repente. Y me di cuenta de que alguien como yo, solo lo acompañaria su sombra.

-No, nunca me ha gustado nadie-

-¿Ni siquiera Izumi-nessan?- Recordaba vagamente a una chica que con fecuencia me topaba en la tienda de dangos.

-Ella y yo solo somos conocidos- Nunca senti especial aprecio por nadie, fuera de mis familiares más cercanos.

-Por eso te quedaras solteron para siempre- Shisui llego, subiendo por las mismas escaleras que nosotros.Ignore la risa de Sasuke.

-Tan inoportuno, como de costumbre- Nunca se le escapaba la oportunidad de molestarme.

-No seas gruñon, te arrugaras antes de los 40- Apreto mi rostro fuertemente, dandome palmaditas en la cara.

-Solo dime a que has venido- Mi paciencia se comenzaba a agotar.

-Si me regañas no te dire nada- Hizo un puchero. Solo rode los ojos ya acostumbrado.

-Solo quitate de en medio- Rodeandolo pasé seguido de cerca con Sasuke. Para colocar a Hinata-dono en la cama de mi habitación.

Shisui encargo a Sasuke ayudar a mdre a preparar lo necesario, cuando estuvimos solos en presencia de la niña se acerco para sentarse sobre el borde.

-Yo que te iba a decir unas cosas super interesantes de ciertos recuerdos perdidos en el tiempo- Comenzaba a molestarme que todos supieran más de mi vida que yo mismo.

-¿Sabes recuperarlos?- Asintió sonriente. Esa sonrisa de cuando me dejo llevar y nos metemos en problemas por su culpa.

-Vayamos con Inoichi- Se apresuro a salir de la habitacion. Asegurandome de acomodar a la niña, sali de igual manera.

Abajo avisamos a mi madre que saldriamos por un rato. Ella dijo muchas cosas, entre ellas que cuidaria a Hinata; y tambien que si no me apuraba Sasuke robaria a Hinata.

No pueden robarme algo que no me pertenece, pero la idea me desagrado. Sobretodo por las burlas de Shisui.

En quince minutos ingresamos a la seccion de inteligencia, un hombre alto y rubio nos recibio.

-Los esperaba- Inoichi Yamanaka, lider de la seccion de inteligencia y un excelente jounnin con especializacion en tecnicas de control de mentes.

Me indico tomara asiento en una camilla, a Shisui lo mismo.Dudoso acepte.

-Necesitamos un ancla, Shisui fué y sera la tuya- Al ver mi desconcierto comenzo a explicar.

-Por muy buenos que sean los jutsus mentales tienen varias trampas. Uno de ellos es que los recuerdos no se pueden borrar, solo reemplazar y acomodar en otro lado-

-En este caso en Shisui...-

-Maravilloso, veo que no te llaman genio en vano-

-Además el ancla tiene otra función, mantenerte cuerdo en pocas palabras. Entrar en la mente de la gente puede ser destructivo-

-¿Porque Shisui?- Escuche un refunfuño de su parte, altamente ofendido.

-En ese entonces el fue el único que pudo contenerte. Llegaste hecho una furia y eso se manifesto en tu estado mental. Hiciste llorar Jounins.-

-¿Estaba enojado?-

-Eso te quedo corto. Gritabas: "¡No quiero! ¡Sueltenme!". Y amenazaste a dos que tres- A ciencia cierta no sabia si se estaba divirtiendo a expensas de mi espectaculo. Parecia hacerlo.

-¿Porque el Hokague me esta devolviendo mis recuerdos?-

-Por tu seguridad. Ya que decidio contarte todo, dijo que tratarias de recuperarlos por tu cuenta. ¿Me equivoco?-

-No-

-Entonces comencemos. ¿Estan listos?-Shisui y yo asentimos.

Lentamente me senti ligero, poco a poco mi subconsiente relucia y aquella parte racional se quedaba dormida, junto a mi conciencia.

¿Seria alguien capaz de soportar lo oscuro de mi conciencia?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿Donde estoy?- Mi cuerpo se sentia pesado. Lentamente despertaba sobre una cama que no reconocia.

-En la mansion Uchiha- Mikoto-sama aparecio sonriente frente a mi, cambiando el paño humedo sobre mi frente.

-Te desmayaste e Itachi te trajo a casa- Me sonrio, ayudandome a incorporar -No te preocupes, Hiashi esta al tanto-

Solté un suspiro de alivio, no creía aguantar un tercer castigo.

-¿Donde estan todos?-

-Itachi y Shisui salieron a buscar a un conocido. Sasuke y yo iremos a dejarle el almuerzo a Fugaku. Ya que has despertado ¿Te apetece venir?-

Asentí en confirmación.

-¿A donde iremos?- Pregunte al ver a Mikoto-sama con la canasta de los alimentos.

-¡A la policia de Konoha!- Sasuke respondio emocionado entrando recientemente a la habitación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	15. Ideal

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Capitulo doce: ** Ideal

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras caminabamos por los barrios de los Uchiha, Sasuke pegaba saltos por todos lados, su sonrisa me recordo a Itachi-san, aunque no estoy muy segura del porque.

Los dos eran diferentes, incluso en apariencia fisica. Pero ambos tenian la misma sonrisa, una realmente calida. Es una lastima que a ninguno de los dos les gustara mostrarla muy a menudo.

Sasuke san se detuvo frente a mi al llegar al edificio y con aires de grandeza me hablo.

-Me volveré el mejor oficial que la policia haya visto nunca- Escuche un asentimiento de Mikoto-sama. -Ese es mi sueño-

Me parecio chistoso, pero tambien me recordo a Naruto kun. Aunque si se lo dijera de seguro se enojaria.

Admire el edificio.

Debia ser lindo tener algo a lo que perseguir. ¿Yo tambien podría tener algo como eso?.

Siempre pense en ser la heredera de mi clan porque era mi destino y obligacion de nacimiento, pero puedo decir con seguridad que no es mi sueño. Dadas las recientes anomalias, me pregunto si aún quiero serlo.

"Aunque tampoco tengo la posibilad de elegir"

Sentí la mirada atenta de todos los oficiales de la agencia. Supongo que era raro ver a una Hyuga en territorios Uchiha.

-Debiste haberme avisado que traerias el almuerzo, ya iba de camino para allá- Fugaku-sama aparecio en uno de los pasillos, me dirigió una mirada pero no me dijo nada.

-¡Sorpresa!- Lo escuche resoplar, Mikoto-sama era realmente impredecible. "No es una sorpresa si te pillo antes"- Fué lo que dijo. Mikoto-sama hizo un chillido.

-Ya que estan aqui, terminare mi trabajo y comeremos juntos-

-¡Llevame contigo!- Inmediatamente Sasuke se colgó de su padre, tan impulsivo. De tal madre tal astilla.

-Esta bien, vamos- Se giraron y comenzaron a caminar por el mismo pasillo, me quede parada sin saber muy bien que hacer.

Me sentí incomoda, yo no debería haber ido allí. A un lugar de Uchihas.

Sentí una mano rodear mi hombro.

-¡Apurate!- Me reclamo Sasuke, delante de mi. Había regresado. Un pequeño sonrojo adorno mis mejillas. Indesisa mire a Mikoto-sama. "Ve"- fué lo que dijo empujandome por la espalda.

-¡S-si!- Me posicione atrás de Fugaku-sama. Pero este me tomo de la mano y camino junto a mi. Igual Sasuke caminaba tomado de su mano disponible.

Era un lugar de Uchihas, pero era un buen lugar.

Tuvimos que acompañar a algunos oficiales afuera de la estación hasta una pequeña casa rodeada de campos de siembra. En ningun momento mi mano fué soltada.

Al parecer a la oba-san de la casa se le había extraviado su gato en las tuberias. El problema era que ningún oficial podría entrar sin tener que romperlas. Si las tuberias quebraban, tambien lo harian los cultivos.

-Eso es un gran problema, ¿Que podemos hacer Fugaku-sama?- Un oficial se acerco a nosotros.

-¿No es posible sacarlo de otro modo?- Preguntó Fugaku-sama, considerando las opciones.

El oficial negó.

-Ya intentamos todo, pero podriamos lastimarlo usando la fuerza-

-¡Mandame a mi!- Para sorpresa de los presentes, Sasuke se acerco a la tubería con determinación en sus ojos. La tubería del tamaño de un niño pequeño.

-¿Que haremos si tambien te quedas atrapado?- Fugaku-sama parecia sopesarlo, pero finalmente nego. El tamaño parecia demasiado justo. Si Sasuke-san llegara a atorarse...

Entre los murmullos, levante un poco la voz.

-Mmm... tal vez yo podria- Todos fijarón su vista en mi - Soy un poco más pequeña que Sasuke-san.- Lo escuche resoplar.

-¿Estas segura?- Asentí. Fugaku-sama me ayudo a entrar por la tubería poco a poco. "Ten cuidado"- dijerón al unisono.

El interior era muy oscuro, pero con el Byakugan podia detectar al gato que no estaba muy lejos. Aunque la tuberia era estrecha, era lo suficiente para maniobrar de regreso.

Cuando estuve frente al gato, me di cuenta que estaba atorado con un pedazo de basura que suelen llevar el drenaje. Asi que con cuidado de no lastimarlo lo libere y tome con un brazo.

Comencé a arrastrarme cargandolo conmigo, poco a poco deslizando. El agua corria y empapaba mis ropas, dandole un olor estancado.

Viendo la luz del final, sentí unos brazos sacarme por el pequeño orificio que fue abierto para sacar al gato. Fugaku-sama me sostuvo.

-Excelente trabajo- La gente al rededor viroteó de gusto y comenzaron a aplaudir, todos me dijeron halagos y mi pecho se inflo de un anhelo raro para mi.

La persona frente a mi no era mi padre, pero su felicitacion fue el logro mas cercano que he tenido a eso.

Cuando la oba-san se cercioro de que el gato estaba sano y salvo se acerco a nosotros.

-Muchas gracias- Me tomo de las manos y me dio una bolsa. Su agradecimiento era algo que no me esperaba, por lo menos no dirigido a mi.

Sasuke levanto el pulgar: "Bien hecho!" creo que es lo que queria decir.

-Es mi agradrcimiento, este gato es la única compañia que me queda en estos campos tan viejos como yo-

-No es nada- Me daba pena, pero me gusto la sensación de ser útil. De poder ayudar.

La policia de Konoha velaba por la seguridad de todos en la villa, mi pequeño acto heroico me hizo sentir orgullosa de mi misma. ¿Estaría Itachi-san orgulloso de mi también?

-Portate bien y cuando quieran pueden venir a jugar aqui- Nos despedimos y los oficiales restantes se encargarón de poner todo en orden.

Almorzamos junto a Mikoto-sama en un parque cerca de la estación. El día era tan despejado, ni una nube impedia ver el cielo claro y brillante.

Cerca de las bancas escuchamos un estruendo. Aunque me parecio bastante familiar.

-Dobe ya sal de ahí- Menciono Sasuke a ningún lugar en específico, mientras devoraba su onigiri relleno de tomates.

El estruendo se repitio. Y aparecio un Naruto-kun rascandose la barriga.

\- Maldición, no pensé que me detectaras...-

-Tu estomago rugia como una tormenta, imposible no detectarte-

-Eres cruel...-Lloriqueo exageradamente, aunque me guiño un ojo. Me sonroje sin querer.

-¿Porque no comes con nosotros?- Mikoto-sama le extendió un Onigiri que inmediatamente tomó con cuidado, como si fuese lo más preciado que haya recibido nunca.

Tristemente no me pareció tan remota la posibilidad.

-Un angel- Dijo sentandose a mi lado, refiriendose a la matriarca- ... un demonio- Pero al ver a Fugaku-sama se le acabo la gracia.

-Lo dejare pasar únicamente por esta vez- Aunqué no parecian llevarse del todo bien, Fugaku-sama desvió la vista y siguió comiendo, de igual manera todos los demás.

Sasuke y Naruto peleaban por cualquier cosa, sin entrar en la conversación me detuve a mirar la comida entre mis manos.

-¿No te gusto?- Pregunto la matriarca acercandose.

-No, no es eso. Solo pensaba...- Me interrumpió, para completar mi oración.

-¿En Itachi tal vez?- Unicamente asentí, ya no tenía caso negar que la presencia de esa persona me crispaba los nervios.

-¿Ya habra desayunado hoy?- Mi pregunta salió por si sola, dirigida a nadie.

Una pequeña risa resono.

-Itachi tiene suerte- Dijo finalmente, mirandome con una mirada cariñosa.

-Me pregunto si sera así...- Suerte no era como yo describiría la vida de Itachi Uchiha.

-Si, porque te tiene a ti- Un abrazo cariñoso me rodeo, tenia tiempo que no sentia una calidez semejante.

Me di cuenta que por fuera los Uchiha podrían parecer frios, pero en realidad eran apasionados. Y eso me gustaba.

-Por favor, cuida a mi pequeño Itachi- No necesitaba pedirmelo, estaba dispuesta a hacerlo.

El tiempo paso rapidamente, Naruto-kun regreso a su casa y Fugaku-sama a su trabajo. El cielo comenzaba a teñirse de tonos anaranjados.

En poco tiempo regresamos a la mansión Uchiha y cansada por el esfuerzo del día estaba segura de tocar colchón y caer rendida.

Cuando deslice la puerta del dormitorio me sorprendí, una mirada rojiza me inspeccionaba.

-Me alegra que haya regresado- Me acerque en la oscuridad hasta quedar frente a él.

Soltó un suspiro y su expresión se relajo, sea lo que estuviese pensando, ya no importaba.

-Tenemos un problema- Fije mi atención en él -La masacre será el Lunes-

Se me oprimió el corazón ante el tono vacío que demostraban sus palabras sus ojos habían perdido sl brillo. El Lunes Sasuke y yo entrariamos a la acedemia.

-Estaremos bien- Afirme, no para que él me creyera. Si no para creerme a mi misma.

Me dirigió una mirada triste y revolvio mis cabellos. "Gracias por todo". Me pareció un cachorrito indefenso bajo la lluvia, o en este caso, un niño indefenso .

Porque por muy maduro e inteligente que fuera, era un niño. Pero también era un shinobi.

Y de igual manera era un humano, uno que se equivocaba muchas veces, que se culpaba cuando no podia salvar a nadie.

Un ser demasiado gentil.

Me sonreía, pero no era la sonrisa que me gustaba. Por un momento pense que era el tipo de gesto que hace la gente cuando sabe que no va a regresar.

Levante la mirada sin titubear.

-No dejare que muera, ni usted ni un solo Uchiha- La caricia se detuvo -Porque ahora tengo un sueño que cumplir aquí-

Me devolvio la mirada.

-Quiero ser parte de la policia de Konoha-

Y ahora esa si era una sonrisa de verdad. Una que hacia mi sangre subir hasta los pomulos.

No dejaria extingir esa sonrisa verdadera.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se que es cortito lo siento!

En el próximo cap. veremos los recuerdos de Itachi, y que es lo que le queria decir a Hina-chan!

Vengo tambien a pedir su ayuda, tengo un canal de YT y ya llegue a 500 suscriptores así que haré un preguntas y respuestas pero me gustaria que uds como mis lectores participaran, asi que espero sus preguntas aqui o en Twitter con el HT #SAKURAQA. Se vale todo tipo de pregunta.

Además si se pasan por mi canal van a poder verme xD. Ya que luego me preguntan que tipo de persona soy.


	16. Preludio

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Capítulo 13: Preludio.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Todo el dia mis pensamientos se vieron inundados por la presencia ajena. Había dicho que queria ser parte de la policia de Konoha.

"Una Hyuga en la policia de Konoha"

Algo que jamas me hubiera pasado remotamente por la mente. No sabia si debia alegrarme o preocuparme.

A pesar de ello, la leve inflacion de orgullo permanecia en mi pecho.

El alivio de saber que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar, en esta semana de reencuentro Hinata-dono había mejorado, cuando la masacre se llevara a cabo, ella tendría una voluntad fuerte para tomar las riendas de su clan sin sentirse menos.

En unos pocos días había forjado a la heredera que Hiashi soñaba, lo que él no hizo en 10 años.

Aunque mi trabajo solo fué descubrir la venda, me atreveria a decir que esa niña ha conseguido todo por ella misma.

-Estas distraido de nuevo- Mi madre me regreso de mis pensamientos.

-No es nada- Dije retomando el desayuno.

-Sabes que no puedes mentirme- Tan perspicaz como siempre, se coloco en mi campo de visión y con esa mirada ceñuda me examinó.

-Pero tampoco puedo decirte la verdad-

El tipo de mirada a la cual, a pesar de los años, jamas he podido mentir. Me sentí terriblemente culpable cuando se dió la vuelta, y en su rostro se notaba un gesto amargo.

-¿Escuchaste lo que dijo Hina-chan?- Intente reparar minímamente el daño, pero mi madre rápidamente cambió el tema.

-¿Lo de que quiere ser parte de la policia de Konoha?- Asintió, aún sin girar de nuevo a mi -Si, lo escuche-

-No creo que a Hiashi le haga gracia- Su tono parecia preocupado.

-Es difícil encontrar algo que sea de su simpatia- Agregué recordando mis breves intercambios con él.

Aunque en nuestro último encuentro mi persepcion cambio bastante, el rígido hombre del clan, se volvio un padre terriblemente desesperado.

-¡Tienes razon! siempre ha sido asi desde la academia- Pude notar a mi madre dirigir su mirada a las estanterias con fotos. Llenas de recuerdos preciados de su vida. El aire me pareció escasear de repente.

Salvaria a la aldea de la revolución.

¿Por cuanto tiempo?

Los Uchiha no es por lejos, el mayor problema de Konoha. Asi que ¿Cuanto tiempo valia mi vida?. Solo era un Shinobi, y pronto no sería ni siquiera eso.

Un Uchiha se reprime.

Un Shinobi se reemplaza.

Un traidor se erradica.

-La academia...- Medite tratando recordar mis días en la academia. No pude recordar nada. Solo sombras.

-Pensar que mañana entraran aquellos dos, el tiempo pasa volando-Las palabras me ahogaron. No pude soportar más, abruptamente me levanté del comedor.

-¿Que te pasa?- Esquive la interrogante de mi madre y rapidamente me alejé del comedor.

-Gracias...- Mordí mi lengua para abstenerme de decir algo innecesario. Fuera de este desayuno, no tendría otra oportunidad para despedirme de mi madre - por la comida -

"Por todo"

Al darme la vuelta a la cocina me encontre a Sasuke y a Hinata-dono juntos. Desde que regresaron de la estación parecen llevarse mejor, por lo menos ahora parecen hablar comodamente sin la presencia de Naruto-kun como mediador.

-Buenos dias Itachi sama/nii san!- Soltarón al unisono. Respondí con una leve inclinación.

-El dia de hoy iremos a jugar al rio con Shisui-san, y Naruto-kun- El tono de la niña al decírmelo me sorprendió. Silenciosamente me pedía permiso, cosa que no creía estar en pocision de dar realmente.

-Esta bien, ire con ustedes- De todos la niña estaba a mi cargo. Y dejar a tres niños a cargo de Shisui era cuestionable.

-Llegue justo a tiempo- Hablando del rey de roma. Mi primo se mostró tan relajado como siempre -Me parece extraño que quieras venir a jugar con nosotros.

-Vamos antes de que me arrepienta.- Comencé a caminar, y en algunos minutos ya nos encontrabamos rumbo al riachuelo.

Contemple a la pequeña figura caminando junto a mi, tantas cosas habían pasado en tan poco tiempo, parecia demasiado irreal.

-No te encuentras bien- Aseguré al sentirla mucho más callada de lo usual, incluso con la presencia de Natuto que se había incorporado durante la travesía.

-B-bueno, me gustaria jugar pero sinceramente no me apetece volver a meterme al agua- Lo entendí por el escalofrío involuntario, no importa que tan madura pueda parecer, ella todavía sigue siendo una niña.

Una que debería ser protegida, cuidada con delicadeza. Pero se había visto envuelta en una revolución sin sentido.

Hasta ahora las cosas no pintaban mal, pero tarde o temprano esta niña también podría llegar a encarar la muerte. ¿Yo también seria capaz de terminar con todo y con todos?

\- ¿Hay algo que quiera hacer? - Preguntó de repente, no supe identificar la intención pero el sentimiento de nostalgia palpitaba.

-Me gustaria comer dangos- Como la primera vez que conversamos. Mis pensamientos se vieron nublados de recuerdos, recuerdos nuevos, pero a la vez antiguos.

-Vayamos a comer dangos...-

-Shisui se volvera loco cuando vea que no estamos- Eché un vistazo a los caminantes delante mio. Parecian lo suficientemente inmersos en sus boberias para prestar atencion.

Asentí.

En menos de 10 minutos ya nos habiamos alojado en la tienda de dangos.

Acompañados de un espumoso té, la mesa se mantenia en silencio.

-¿Hay algo más que le gustaria hacer hoy?- Levanto la vista que todo el tiempo habia mantenido en su regazo.

-Quisiera contarle mis recuerdos- Apreté mis puños.

-No necesito escucharlos-

La frase sono altanera, con rechazo ajeno. Pero bajo esas palabras se adornaba una sonrisa de alivio en la niña. Sus ojos destellaron de un cariño poco habitual.

Antes de que pidiera preguntar ella negó.

-Solo son supocisiones, en realidad no tengo memorias de nuestros encuentros casuales. Pero recuerdo muy vagamente esta tienda de dangos-

-¿Por que no dijo nada?- La mirada llena de dolor me hizó querer tragarme mis palabras.

-Hizashi-sama dió su vida por mi culpa- Respiro hondo - Neji-nissan ya me odia a mi, no es necesario llenar su mente de más odio y venganza.

Ella sabía todo, y aún así decidio cargar con esa concentración de repudio hacia su persona con tal de no lastimar más a su primo, el cuál había perdido a su padre.

Padre que indirectamente yo había matado...

Era díficil saber que sabía, a ciencia cierta no parecía conocer el hecho de que mi vida fue intercambiada por la del líder de la rama secundaría.

¿Que pasaría si llegará a enterarse? ¿Me odiaría?

-Eso es algo muy noble - Quizá demasiado.

-No- Negó con una sonrisa que decía "Estoy bien" -Solo soy egoista porque no quiero enfrentarlo-

Yo era aún más egoista.

No me importaba ser odiado por todos. Menos por esta persona.

Guardaría este secreto y lo sepultaría en la tumba que llevará mi nombre.

-Es mejor que nos vayamos- Dejé un poco de cambió sobre la mesa antes de salir acompañado de la menor. Quién seguía mis pasos diligentemente para escoltarla hasta su hogar.

A tres cuadras de la mansión nos encontramos con un hombre de mediana edad. Me miró para desviarse a la menor.Yo asentí.

La misión que Hiashi me había encargado tan desesperadamente, termina en este punto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-A partir de aqui puedo ir sola a la mansion Hyuga- Kô se encargaría a partir de este punto. Posiblemente por ordenes de mi padre.

-De acuerdo- Aunque no parecía convencido, asintio al intercambiar mirada con mi protector.

-Hasta luego- Di unos pasos.

-Adios- En un tono amargo, Itachi-sama dijo esas palabras, mientras desaparecia con el viento.

Me dolio, porque posiblemente ya no hubiera un hasta luego.

No quería eso, no quería perder esta calidez desconocida que me llenaba misteriosamente.

-Parece ser un buen chico- Menciono Kô de repente. Sin detener la marcha.

"Lo es"- me repetí internamente.

Detuve la marcha, y quien se giro a mi de nuevo me sonreia.

-No estoy seguro de que esta pasando pero... tengo que agradecerle a ese muchacho muchas cosas-

-¿Que estas tratando de decir?- Flaqueo la vista por un momento- ¿Kô?-

-Ya han intentando secuestrarla muchas veces, pero yo estoy un poco viejo...

Sentí la conexión. Kô me estaba dando la oportunidad de irme de nuevo.

La adrenalina me recorrio y ciertamente la opción era tentadora. Si no podía hacer nada más, imploraba por un día.

Las venas resaltarón mis ojos y Kô asintió en aprobación.

-Estoy tremendamente orgulloso de usted- Las lagrimas desbordaban sobre mis mejillas, orgullo, esperanza, tristeza. No sabía cual de todas, o si todas a la vez.

-Y yo de ti Kô- Golpeé sin ser demasiado brusca, los suficiente para dejarlo inconsiente.

Eché una revisión rápida antes de girarme. Ya no había lugar para el arrepentimiento.

Sin tener mucho raciocinio en ese momento camine con paso firme hasta la torre Hokage, pasando desapercibida de los ninjas que regresaban a sus hogares.

Imploraría, gritaría, haría lo que me pidiese el Hokage para salvar a los Uchiha. Como primógenita de Hiashi mi vida debía tener algun valor, alguna restricción.

En la puerta del despacho escuche gritos, me acerque hasta pegar una oreja a la puerta, en ese minimo instante el ruido se detuvo y la puerta fue abierta.

Todo pasó muy rápido pero la persona que salio del despacho me dirigió una mirada irritada, de un momento a otro sentí un terrible dolor de cabeza y todo se volvio negro lentamente.

Aquella persona terrórifica tenia un ojo vendado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-El día de hoy comenzaremos un nuevo ciclo escolar, estoy ansioso por saber que talentosos shinobis saldran de este grupo-

Eran las 7:10 am el dobe se encontraba molestando a una niña de cabeza rosada, siendo irritante como es muy su costumbre.

Pero Hinata no aparecía por ningún lado. Le habiamos reservado un asiento.

Incluso Itachi-nissan actuaba demasiado extraño. Cuando me vino a dejar a mi primer día de la academia se mostraba nervioso.

Buscaba entre las personas, pero no encontró a nadie. Resoplaba y se notaba tener los pensamientos hechos un lío.

Madre parecía triste y Padre estaba más inusualmente enojón de lo normal.

-Algo pasara...- Susurré.

-Lo sé, venir a la escuela es demasiado aburrido dattebayo!-

-Por eso seras un tonto toda tu vida ¿No es así Sasuke-kun?- Recaí en la niña, no parecía nada especial. Aparte de tener una voz terriblemente desgastante.

-Hmp...-

Miré por la ventana.

En todo el día el sentimiento no desaparecio.

Pasaría algo muy malo relacionado con Hinata, Itachi y los Uchiha.

Me lo decía el instinto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Continua en la siguiente página...


	17. EXTRA I

**xxxx EXTRA 1 xxxx**

Tres puestas de sol habian pasado desde la fatídica noticia del fallecimiento del menor de los gemelos Hyuga, clan que ahora mismo se encontraba en situaciones delicadas.

Situaciones en las que me había visto envuelto por accidente, o bien por entrometido.

Era un shinobi que regresaba a su aldea despues de una misión cumplida. Al igual que aquellos de la niebla con una niña semi-inconsiente en sus brazos.

No eran mis enemigos.

Solo seguían ordenes como yo.

Una niña no significaba el riesgo... pero aún así me volteé y en segundos que recuerdo nebulosamente un mar de sangre se desató.

No eran mis enemigos.

Solo seguían ordenes como yo.

Pero ahora estaban muertos, y su mercancía había sido robada.

Al regresar a la aldea se armó un alboroto. Itachi Uchiha había asesinado a todo un escuadrón de élite para rescatar a la heredera de los Hyuga.

Pero el país rival exigía la vida de este, para limpiar el honor de aquellos que habían sido reducidos a cenizas.

-Yo ire - La voz de Hizashi resonaba dentro de mi cabeza.

Estoica, pero miedosa.

Orgullosa, pero solemne.

A partir de allí había una pequeña presencia que me acompañaba silenciosamente a todos lados.

Nunca me hablabá, a pesar de que yo lo hiciera primero.

Caminaba a varios metros de distancia. Se detenia cuando yo lo hacía.

Sentado dentro de la tienda, la miré por el cristal de una de las ventanas con un sentimiento de exasperación.

-Ven- Para mi sorpresa, se acerco por esta ocasión.

Me miro frente a mi expectante. Hablar con una niña no debería resultar muy dificil.

\- Sientate- De nuevo obedeció al compás. Sin despegar la mirada.

Pedí dos ordenes de dangos, lo que se convirtió en una extraña costumbre a partir de esa tarde.

Cuando tenía que comer siempre un dango de más.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

He revivido!

Fuera de chiste, esperó que todos se encuentren bien con tanto desastre natural, a mi me toco sentir el temblor de la CDMX. A pesar de que si perdimos unas cosas materiales, no perdí a nadie querido.

Tengo 4hrs libres en la escuela los viernes TmT. Así que ese sería el día fijo de actualizaciones.

El próximo cap. sera de los lectores preguntan. Así que si tienen dudas o sugerencias, este es su momento de brillar como estrellitas.

¿Les gustaría ver más extras?

¿De que personajes?


	18. Los lectores preguntan II

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Los lectores preguntan II**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bienvenidos de nuevo a esta sección dedicada únicamente a resolver sus dudas.

También aprovecho para anunciar oficialmente que el día de actualizaciones sera los VIERNES.

Esperó de corazón que ustedes y sus seres queridos esten bien con tantos desastres naturales que han pasado.

También me disculpo por terminar el capitulo justo antes de la masacre pero no queria dejarlo partido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **1.- Neji aparece mucho ¿** **Tendrá un papel importante en la historia?**

No voy a negar que es de mis personajes favoritos (Hasta que Masashi lo arruinó con la muerte más patetica que he visto en un anime).

Su historia me encanta, sobretodo la verdadera representación del ave enjaulado que transmite.

El odio infundado hacia Hinata y la próxima revelación de el verdadero sentido del sacrifició de su padre, seran detonantes para la segunda saga que tengo preparada. La cuál sera centrada en el clan Hyuga.

 **2.- ¿Y el romance para cuando?** Es cierto, esto es un Itahina.

Pero también es cierto que mi prioridad es relatar un buen argumento antes que prostituir la historia por romance barato e infundado.

Se enamorarán en un futuro, pero en este momento solo son muy cercanos. Mejores amigos para ser exactos, aunque ninguno de los dos tiene claro hasta que punto se conocen.

 **3.- ¿Habrá lemon?** Si, pero dejen que los niños crezcan por favor. En este momento su mayor preocupación (Obviando la masacre) es comer tierra y ver videos de Maincraft xD.

A excepción quizá de Itachi que ya es un adolescente, pero aún así no es un pervertido ni mucho menos un lollicon.

 **4.-Hiashi es bueno ó ¿malo?...**

Lo dejó a su criterio, pero lo que quise era retratar lo dificil que es ser padre soltero de 2 niñas, teniendo que cumplir las normas estrictas y machistas de un clan como lo es el Hyuga.

 **5.- ¿Por qué Hinata quiere ser parte de la policia de Konoha?**

En la obra de Masashi Kishimoto, Hinata no tiene ideales más que no fallar por miedo a su padre y al clan.

En Shippuden olvidan esto un poco y le hacen tener la ilusión de ser la sirvienta de Naruto y darle hijos (suena feo pero es la verdad).

Ya que cambie mucho a Hinata en la historia, le di un sueño propio. Uno que implica muchas cosas más allá.

 **6.- ¿Shippeos varios?**

Esta historia es Itahina de cajón.

Pero mi lado Hinata Shipper me obliga a escribir más y más shippeos xD.

Así que mínimo habrá Sasuhina y Naruhina como extras.


	19. Nunca jamás

**oooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **Capitulo 14.- ** Nunca jamás

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooo**

El dia caluroso de verano me quemaba, pero aún más la ansiedad que carcomia mis entrañas.

Sasuke finalmente entraba al primer día de academia, pero tambien el último. No podría aprender a ser un shinobi respetable, no tendría muchos amigos; Nunca lo experimenté, pero esperaba que alguna vez Sasuke lo hiciera.

Con el día libre y sin saber muy bien a donde dirigir mis pasos, regrese a los barrios Uchiha.

Vi los niños corretear por la pequeña plaza, el olor de la panadería de mis tios rebosaba por el ambiente, pase a un lado del cementerio ignorando el pensamiento creciente que horadaba nauseabundo.

Pronto habría más sepulcros.

Muchos más.

Entre mis pensamientos, una presencia aparecio ante mi en una nube de humo. Cabello plateado, mascara de zorro.

Esperé el mensaje, el cual nunca llegó. Tan rápido como llego desparecio con apenas un zumbido.

-Deberias ponerte en acción, o lo lamentaras bastante Uchiha-

Mi mente paulatinamente activo las alarmas, claramente no era un mensaje del Hokage, la sinceridad de sus palabras cargadas de pésame. Como quien se despide de un muerto, o en este caso de muchos.

No obstante, tenia un mensaje oculto, uno que ni mis años de entrenamiento en la sección de inteligencia podian descifrar.

Hiciendo gala de su presencia Shisui apareció con una sonrisa relajada frente a mi, ensimismado iba que no supe a ciencia cierta de donde salió.

-¿Te ha comido la lengua el ratón?-

-No estoy de humor para tus chistes hoy-

-Créeme, eso no era un chiste-

Lo mire con suspicacia ante su repentina seriedad. Shisui serio simpre era sinonimo de sorpresas. Más problemas que otra cosa.

-Lo dire de una manera sencilla y clara...-

-Ya di lo que tengas que decir-

Shisui desvio la mirada con congoja, con un toque de culpabilidad en sus ojos. Clara impotencia.

-Hinata-chan ha desaparecido-

El aire escaqueo de repente y una punzada dolorosa atravezo mi pecho. Después ira y enojo, pero tambien simpatice con Shisui. La impotencia me envargaba.

Una vez había sido secuestrada y ya una vez; aunque accidentalmente, la había rescatado.

-¿Porque me cuentas esto Shisui?-

-Pense que querrías saberlo-

Negue para mi mismo, lo único que conseguí interfiriendo aquella vez fué matar al lider de la casa secundaria de los Hyuga, y dirigirle, tanto un odio de su primo que no le pertenecía, como interferirla en todo este embrollo entre Konoha y los Uchiha.

Shisui me miraba espectante, esperando la respuesta y dandole espacio a mis cavilaciones.

-Deja que los Hyuga se encarguen-

La mirada de decepción de Shisui me dolió más de lo que pude haber imaginado.

Tal vez porque hemos estado juntos toda la vida, o porque somos casi hermanos; pero Shisui sin importar las circunstancias siempre me sonreía. Hasta ahora.

-Pude haber imaginado cualquier respuesta, pero no esto Itachi. Me has decepcionado...-

Por segunda vez en el día alguien desaparecio frente a mi. Y ya me daba mala espina que no serían los únicos.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Mordí mis labios preocupado. ¿Itachi-niissan no se molestará si me voy a jugar por allí no?

-¡Apúrate teme!-

-¡Vamos Sasuke-kun!

Solté un suspiro derrotado y aleje los malos presentimientos que me embargaban desde la mañana. ¿Estaría bien Hinata?

Intercambie una mirada rápida con Naruto y supe que a pesar de estar sonriendo, tambien estaba preocupado.

¿Seria su familia de nuevo?. No, por más mal que la tratarán, no la hubieran dejado faltar a la escuela.

Yo era un Uchiha, los Uchiha jamás dudaban.

Me di la vuelta y comencé a correr al lado contrarío.

-¡Teme!- Ignoré las quejas de Naruto al alcanzarme, siendo seguido de esa niña que hemos tenido pegada como lapa todo el día.

-Iremos a la mansión Hyuga- Declaré, la niña resoplo con fastidio tratando de seguirnos el paso y Naruro solo asintio. Muy raro en el.

Al llegar, la lujosa estructura se cernía sobre nosotros, sin dudar llame a algun residente. Un niño que parecía de nuestra edad apareció.

Me dirigió una mirada de resentimiento.

-Uchiha...-

-Hemos venido a buscar a Hinata- Ignorélo mejor que pude su actitud.

-No esta disponible, así que váyanse-

-¡Pero no fue a la escuela! ¡Queremos asegurarnos de que no le hayan hecho nada raro de nuevo dattebayo!- Para mi sorpresa Naruto habló.

-Son asuntos internos del clan, váyanse ahora. Si los pilló de nuevo no seré tan amable- Y sin previo aviso estampó la puerta en nuestras narices. Nunca me sentí más humillado.

-Vayamonos...-Dijo la niña quedamente, mientras Naruto y yo miramos fijamente la puerta.

-Vete tú si quieres- Respondí hosco, y seguido de Naruto comenzamos a escalar los árboles.

Ese niño había dicho: "Si los pillo"

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Un lugar lúgubre, humedo y frío me recibio al despertar con dolor de cabeza. Dolor de cabeza que era diferente al usual, por más que intentaba no podía hayar la conexión que sentía con aquella voz misteriosa que me ha estado acompañando.

Frente a mi se extendían rejas oxidadas, y un ambiente nada prometedor.

Recordé los sucedos y un escalofrío me recorrió entera al recordar a la persona tenebroza que me secuestro.

Nada había salido como esperaba, y mis lagrimas derramaron en un intento de aliviar mi sentir.

Por lo menos hubiera querido escuchar un poco de la conversación en el despacho del Hokage, cualquier cosa que pudiera ayudarme a salir de dondonde sea que estaba. Cualquier cosa que me permitiera salvar un preciado día más.

El chirrido de una puera me puso alerta, unos pasos retumbaron y aquel hombre apareció.

-Has despertado-

-¿Donde estoy?-

-En alguno de las catacumbas secretas de Konoha, no te preocupes. No duraras mucho aquí-

-¿Que pasara conmigo?

-Te venderé, así aprenderas a no meterte en conversaciones ajenas-

-Yo no queria... solo queria hablar con el hokage

-No me arriesgare, ademas pareces ser un pequeño estorba para la mente de Itachi Uchiha, lo necesito lúcido. Así que me voy a deshacer rapido de ti-

Imponente, se marcho sin siquiera dirigirme una mirada.

Pasaron minutos y horas, no sabía que dia era y si tal vez la masacre ya se hubiera llevado a cabo. En ese caso no habría sido capaz de salvar a nadie.

No podría volver a sentarme a la mesa a comer con la sonrisilla de Mikoto-sama, las peleas constantes de Shisui-san y Sasuke-san, el silencio impertubable de Fugaku-sama o las calidas palabras que siempre Itachi-sama compartía conmigo. Nunca más.

Desee con todas mis fuerzas encontrar una manera de salir de aquí.Y como si de un milagro se tratará, una voz me susurro.

Aunque era una voz diferente a la de siempre, más seca, más dolida.

-Veo que te has metido en problemas

-¿Me ayudaras?

-¿Ya eres capaz de odiar lo suficiente?

-No, y no creo ser capaz de serlo.

-Entonces espero que te vendan al mejor postor

-¡Espera!

La presencia se había esfumado.

Y con ello mi esperanza.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooo**

-¿Tú sabes donde esta?- Pregunté a la silueta frente a mi.

-No presisamente pero, tengo una vaga idea- Un ANBU, ese ANBU. me estaba proprcionando la ubicación del paradero de Hinata-chan, despues de acorralarme en un callejon alejado de ojos curiosos.

-¿Porque estas ayudandome?- Ya había decidido no interferir ante la negativa de Itachi, pero la opción era tentadora.

¿Realmente podía abandonar a esa pequeña niña cuando yo la había involucrado? ¿Cuando le pedí procurar de Itachi sin ser conciente de la magnitud de las consecuencias?. No podía, ni quería.

Y ciertamente, alivir la carga de los hombros de Itachi, me hacía sentir siempre más tranquilo.

-No a ti, a ella.

-Bien, no hay tiempo que perder-Acentí determinado.

Saltamos por los tejados y me dedique expresamente a escuchar lo que tenía que decirme, aunque en mi repicaba la curiosidad por saber los motivos del Hatake, me abstuve de hacer preguntas.

-Ayer por la noche vi algo sospechoso durante mi ronda de vigilancia, cerca de los limites de Konoha. Alguien se dirigia por los pasadizos secretos que conectan Konoha con el exterior-

-Solo alguien con cierto rango debería conocer dichos pasadizos- Concluí. Mi preocupación aumentó.

El cielo comenzaba a tomar ligeramente tonos más oscuros, y supe de mala manera que el tiempo se estaba terminando.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Insólita quedé, cundo vi a Itachi atravezar el umbral con ramo de flores. Un ramo de lirios blancos.

-¿Alguien fallecio?- Pregunté al ver la mirada abatida de mi hijo. Aunque la respuesta estaba más que dicha.

"No aún"

\- No...-

Intente sonreír, pero sentí acuosos los ojos. Resistí, porque saber que Itachi llevaría mi imagen lastimera en la mente, me dió fuerza. El no necesitaba sufrir más.

Sufrir por mi ineptitud de madre, y de matriarca también.

Porque me había visto cegada por el odio, y mi clan había caído conmigo.

-¿Entonces son para una chica?- Mencioné picaresca.

-No.

-Vamos, cuéntale a tu madre. ¿Son para Izumi?-

Sonreí, las flores blancas podían ser un preludio de muerte y de tragedia, pero era el mismo color de ojos de la esperanza que Itachi tenía.

-Si quieres regalarle flores a una chica- omiti mencionar el nombre- deberias regalarle algo más llamativo-

-No son para una chica, son para mi. Para aromatizar un poco mi habitación-

¡Oh mi pobre Itachi!

Me destroza el corazón pensar cuanto sufrimiento acarreara a su vida, hoy sólo moriría Itachi Uchiha. Porque mientras los demás tendriamos flores llenas de recuerdos en nuestra tumba, el no tendría a nadie que rezara por él o que encendiera incienso en su nombre.

El mismo estaba decorando su sepulcro.

-Algo como un ramo de girasoles, te sorprendería lo que significa en el leguaje de las flores, de hecho creo que seria demasiado adecuado-

Resoplo al notar que lo ignoraba.

-Has dejado de escucharme, pero esta bien, recordare tu consejo-

Con el ramo colgando subió las escaleras despareciendo finalmente de mi vista. Algo llamó mi atención.

El ramo estaba cubierto por rocío, pero no había llovido.

Entendiendo las lagrimas que el lirio había compartido con Itachi, di rienda suelta a mi llanto. Donde no me viera ni escuchara nadie.

Lloré como madre por mis hijos.

Como mujer por mi marido.

Y como matriarca por mi clan, por mi sangre.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Lamento la demora, se que dije los viernes pero no avise que la semana pasada no por temporada de examenes xD, sorry.

La segunda opcion de actualización será los MARTES.

Ya estamos más dentro que fuera de la masacre, ¡Que emoción! .Al fin pude revelar quien es la voz misteriosa.

Aclaró que muchos acontecimientos originales no sucederán, o serán cambiados. Pero mantendré la escencia que Kishi le dió a la masacre. Aún así dependiendo de lo que contesten será el siguiente capítulo: ¿Quieren o no quieren sufrir? *Risa malvada*

¡Me gustaría agradecer los 111 reviews que llevamos!

El review 100 fue de Hinata Uchiha2.0 así que como especial escribire una historia de máximo 10k palabras con el tema que esa persona desee. Te contactare por MP.

Todos los demas no se desanimen, que esto se reanuda para los 200, así que los invito a dejar muchos reviews!


	20. Los dos Uchiha

**Los dos Uchiha**

-¿Estas seguro de esto Sasuke-teme?- Me preguntó Naruto entre ramas y hojas. Nos habíamos infiltrado en la mansión Hyuga para inspeccionar que Hinata se encontrará bien.

-Cállate dobe, nos escucharán- Enfoque mis sentidos en la conversación llevada a cabo del otro lado de la pared. Donde el diálogo de los adultos continuaba sin notar dos pares de ojos curiosos por la ventana.

-¿Aún no hay rastro de ella?-

-Me temo que no- Negó afligido el sirviente - Kō no ha dado la suficiente información de los atacantes-

-Dúplica los escuadrones de búsqueda-El lìder golpeó sonoramente la mesa, haciendo que Naruto se asustará y cayera del árbol llevándome con él-¡Encuentren a Hinata a toda costa!-

Mientras nos incorporábamos de nuevo (pateando a Naruto en el proceso), la oración se repetía en mi cabeza de manera constante.

 _"Hinata está desaparecida"_

La voz resonó a nuestras espaldas, un escalofrío nos recorrió en un segundo y los terribles ojos de ese niño aparecieron en mi mente.

-Es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas- Me giré y encontré a una persona adulta. No parecía ser hostil.

-N-no era nuestra intención- Naruto se disculpó y juntos hicimos una reverencia. Porque cuando una hace cosas que molesta a las personas, entonces hay que disculparse. Mi madre siempre me lo ha repetido.

-Quisiéramos ver a Hinata- Pedí, notando la mirada de inspección sobre mi. Como si buscara algo, o más bien a alguien.

-Tu eres hermano de ese chico Uchiha-

Asentí sabiendo que se refería a Itachi-niisan.

-Hinata ha ido al lado de Itachi Uchiha, desconozco las razones pero era su voluntad. Una y otra vez ha desafiado la auntoridad del clan para irse- Si Toño era de reproche, pero no parecía enojado a pesar de pertenecer a un clan tan anticuado como el Hyuga. Era de lejos el más amable que había conocido.

-No entiendo lo que significa- Sentí la boca raramente seca, y un mal presentimiento me inundo de nuevo.

El adulto no dijo nada más. Solo sonrió para con nosotros mientras nos empujaba hacia la salida del recinto.

-Será mejor que se vayan antes de que alguien los capte con el Byakugan activo, no deben preocuparse. Sé que Hinata regresará- Esta persona sabía algo más, pero por muy extraño que me pareciera; decidí no preguntar.

-Eso esperó- De corazón lo deseaba.

-Gracias- Se despidió Naruto, sonriendo como el bobo que solo él podría ser.

-Gracias a ustedes por ser amigos de Hinata- Solo escuche el susurro, acompañado de él rechinar de las bisagras de la puerta cerrándose.

 **0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0**

-Entraremos por la entrada cerca del Río Nakano-

-Entendido- Asintió colocándose en posición- de ser posible evitemos los enfrentamientos. Es Noquear y salir con Hina-chan lo más rápido posible-

Nos separariamos para poder encontrar a esa niña lo más pronto posible. No teníamos un plan fijo, y solo éramos dos personas en un terreno desconocido y con escaso armamento shinobi.

-Reunámonos aquí de nuevo en una hora para una reagrupación- Ví a Shisui Uchiha negar apresurado.

-Si no regresó en una hora. Asegúrate de salvar a Hinata sin mirar atrás- Intente replicar, pero él vistazo tan penetrante y llenó de pesar me hizo callar.

-De acuerdo-

La mirada que últimamente cargaban todos los Uchiha en su expresión.

La mirada de alguien que sabía que iba a morir.

Me apresuré a entrar por los pasillos, afortunadamente no había rastro alguno de ninguna persona sospechosa. Pero el lugar era bastante fuera de lo usual. Es decir, no era el tipo de escondites que se utilizan en caso de una emergencia, parecía bastante más un centro de pruebas clandestino.

Konoha era una aldea con numerosos secretos. Algunos más oscuros que otros.

Escuche un sonido metálico y me acerqué. Suspire escasamente cuando vi a Hinata intentar abrir el cerrojo con un pedazo de alambre.

-Kakashi-san, me alegra tanto verlo- Me veía de manera tan brillante que por un momento tuve que apartar la vista.

-No tenemos tiempo-Abrí la reja y la eche a mis brazos. Mientras buscaba una salida.

-Usted ha venido a rescatarme y...- La detuve.

-No solo yo. Un Uchiha ha venido conmigo- Me arrepentí al ver la expresión de anhelo en su rostro. Esta niña era un libro abierto.

-Itachi-san ha venido también- Exclamo emocionada.

-No- Negué sintiéndome un poco mal- Shisui del cuerpo parpadeante- Su expresión cambio. No era triste, pero tampoco feliz.

-¿Donde está Shisui-san?- Preguntó después de unos momentos en silencio.

-El ha ido por otro camino, pero nos reuniremos en veinte minutos...- Un estruendo y él edificio se tambaleó. La niña parecía a punto de decirme algo.

-Silenció- Le tape la boca. Y busque un lugar donde escondernos al escuchar pasos. Dos figuras se deslizaban sobre el polvo y escombros.

-Es él, la persona que me trajo aquí- Susurró

-¿Lo conoces?-

-No, pero parece ser alguien muy importante. Vi muchos ninjas desplazarse bajo sus órdenes, y este sitio no parece ser de acceso común-

¿Quien era esta niña? ¿Realmente era la heredera inútil y patética de la cual Hiashi Hyuga nunca se cansaba de pisotear?. Omití cualquier comentario inoportuno.

-Danzō Shimura, líder de Raíz-Me miró entendiendo la posición en la que estábamos- Me preocupa bastante las intenciones que pueda estar ocultando. Por ahora la prioridad es sacarte de aquí. Hablaré de esto con el Hokage-

La segunda figura surgió. Parecía exhausto y tenía varias heridas mientras batallaba entre destellos y jutsus.

-Debemos ayudarlo-Afiance el agarre.

-No podemos, es demasiado arriesgado desvelarnos- Otra explosión resonó.

-Se están alejando- Suspire. La situación de abandonar o morir todos.

-Lo está haciendo a propósito, es nuestra oportunidad- Apreté mis dientes mientras desaparecía con la niña pataleando y llorando.

-¡Espera! ¡Regresa! ¡Nooo!-

 _"Aquellos que desobedecen las reglas son escoria, quienes abandonan a sus compañeros son peor que eso"_

 **

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

**

Ese traidor de Danzō, tan astuto y repugnante como lo recordaba de siempre. En un 6vs1 tenía todas las de perder.

El chakra se me estaba terminando y el cansancio hacía mella en mi. No resistiría mucho más.

Pero debía habría la apertura para que Hina-Chan escapara. Mire alrededor, y haciendo uso de mi técnica estrella. Logré movilizar la pelea hasta un pequeño prado rodeado de árboles.

Claramente estaba en desventaja, y en un falso movimiento al intentar esquivar a los demás shinobis, Danzō logró arrebatar mi ojo derecho.

Toque la cuenca sangrante tratando de aminorar las palpitaciones de dolor.

-Desperdiciar unos ojos tan valiosos en un clan que no tiene salvación , es un pecado irreparable. Me aseguraré de darle un buen uso-

Retrocedí de manera defensiva un buen tramo.

-Maldito, así que lo sabías-

-Por algo soy parte del consejo de Konoha-

Nunca me había dado buena espina, sobretodo ayer que el Hokage me dió su palabra de no exterminar hasta probar mi técnica del Mangekyo Sharingan.

Sonreí decepcionado de todo. Por ser tan ingenuo.

-Entonces piensas que esta bien exterminar de esa manera a una población entera- Bufe.

-Ese es el precio de la verdadera paz-

Hinata y aquel ANBU debían estar lo suficientemente lejos ya. Saqué una bomba de humo antes de teletransportarme con el cuerpo parpadeante. Ganaría todo el tiempo necesario, incluso sin mi ojo derecho.

Empecé a ser perseguido por los esbirros de Danzō, entre la revuelta inhale un poco de gas venenoso estrellándome entre las ramas.

La cabeza palpitaba y el cuerpo se entumecía. La limitada visión de mi ojo izquierdo comenzaba a escaquearse.

No podía dejar que Danzō tomara mi otro ojo.

Tomando fuerza reñí con los ninjas, me abalancé sobre el primero y le atravesé los brazos con kunais, dejándolo inmovilizado. Dos más fueron golpeados con mi tantō.

Un doloroso latido golpeó mi corazón, escupiendo sangre. Aún quedaban 3 enemigos más.

Solo un poco más. Lo daría todo para proteger a quienes amo, por mi aldea y por mis amigos.

 _"Itachi, mi hermano"_

-Susanoo- Concentre mi chakra y detrás de mí apareció la legendaria técnica del clan Uchiha.

Di un paso, susanoo golpeó dos enemigos dejándolos inconscientes.

Solo un poco más.

Fruncí el seño por el esfuerzo. Ya no era capaz de mantenerme firmemente. Susanoo comenzó a desaparecer, mientras el Ninja restante se acercaba a darme el golpe de gracia . Caí al suelo.

Sonreí derrotado y vi pasar la vida frente a mi al filo del kunai . Los entrenamientos con el equipo Shisui, las pláticas rutinarias con Itachi, los enfrentamientos. Las tardes en familia con los tíos.

Sonreí genuinamente. Debía verme patético.

Pude proteger a Hinata, alguien muy importante para Itachi. Su pequeño halo de esperanza, y ahora también el mío. Porque no había nadie más indicado para desenterrar a Itachi que esa dulce niña.

Aunque de ser posible, deseaba despedirme por última vez de aquel pequeño niño que me había desenterrado de mi maldicion de odio.

-Jutsu bola de fuego: Katon-

Una silueta se deslizó furiosa sobre mi atacante. Reconocería ese peinado en cualquier lado.

Me levantó sin esfuerzo y nos retiramos dejando atrás la lucha.

Vi el cuerpo cercenado y supe que, a pesar de ser amigos. Yo nunca podría tener esa indiferencia para asesinar a mis rivales, a pesar de que ellos lo intentaron.

Suspire siendo arrastrado por Itachi entre la profundidad del bosque. En silencio me colocó debajo de un árbol, escuché el correr de un río a lo lejos.

-Te dije que le dejarás esto a los Hyuga- Lo primero que decía era un reclamo. Típico de Itachi.

-Tan astuto- Suspiró.

-¿Donde está?-

-Hatake está con ella, está a salvo-

-No tanto como tú-

-Pensé que estarías ocupado con encargos del Hokage hasta la noche- Agregué con intención, por primera vez desde que empezó todo este asunto de la masacre, me permití ver con sinceridad a los ojos de Itachi.

-Tu lo sabes-

-Siempre lo he sabido. Podrás engañar a tu clan entero, pero no a mi _tachi-_ Sonreí, a Itachi nunca le gusto ese apodo.

-Has metido tu nariz de más y ahora te la has quemado-

-Estoy un poco más que quemado- Escuche algo como: "Ni siquiera en esta ocasión dejas ese pésimo humor"- de su parte.

Tomó asiento junto a mi. Los dos sentados bajo la sombra de un árbol, cerca del Río por el atardecer- Me reprendí por soñar tan romántico.

 _"Que asco"_

-Cuéntame- No sabía por donde comenzar. Decidí serenarme, aprovechar el tiempo que me queda.

-Después de asegurarme de rescatar a Hinata, pensaba usar mi Mangekyou Sharingan sobre nuestro clan, pero nada ha salido como lo planee-

-¿Quién ha sido?- Dude en responder al escuchar el tono rencoroso de Itachi. Lo que menos quería era agregar un muerto más a su conciencia.

-Danzō no confiaba en mi plan, a pesar de que el Hokage me dio libre alvendrio-Me reprendí de nuevo- Incluso a sido capaz de arrebatarme un ojo.

-Es probable que vengan tras mi ojo izquierdo- Mire a Itachi, asegurándome de guardar su imagen en mi memoria- Antes de eso, prefiero que lo tengas tú- Me lo quite, sin pena, sin dolor. Para extendérselo.

-Shisui...-

-Eres el único en quien puedo confiar, por favor protege a la aldea y al nombre de los Uchiha- Asintio.

-Eso no es lo único, te daré un nuevo poder- No necesitaba mirar para saber qué tipo de expresión estaba haciendo- Te daré el Mangekyou-

-Estas loco, no puedes...- Alce mi palma.

-No me queda mucho de todas maneras, tómalo como mi un regalo, mi último deseo hacia ti.

 **0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0**

A medida que Shisui hablaba, se acercaba más al acantilado. Mi rostro se desfiguró de solo pensarlo.

-¿A que viene esa cara ahora?- No respondí- Puedo "verte" claramente.

Sonreí melancólico. Shisui siempre fue el único que pudo ver a travez de mi.

-Cumpliré tu voluntad hacia los Uchiha-

-De ahora en adelante deberás caminar por una larga y oscura senda, repleta de dolor y sufrimiento- Apretó mi hombro- Tengo que disculparme por no poder estar a tu lado para atravesarla. Creo en ti, por eso sé que harás lo correcto.

Dos pasos más.

-Gracias por todo, este es el final pero sé que el Mangekyou allanará tu camino y te dará un nuevo poder-

Un paso más.

-Ábrete paso con tus propias manos-

Al filo. Retuve los sentimientos traicioneros que amenazaban con desbordarse. La espalda de Shisui tatuada con el logo de nuestro clan a solo unos metros de mi me pareció tan lejana.

Shisui es mi mejor amigo, pasamos innumerables experiencias juntos. Siempre juntos.

-Nos vemos amigo- Empezó mientras su figura caía en cámara lenta. Decidió caer mirándome sin "ver" realmente.- Te dejó el resto...-

-A ti...-Finalize, recordando todas las ocasiones que chocamos los puños.

 _"Shisui, mi hermano"_

Una oleada de espasmos me invadió hasta la garganta. Las aspas giraron rojo intenso, rojo carmesí, rojo sangre. El Mangekyou Sharingan había despertado.

 _"Caminare en la oscuridad con estos ojos que me has dado"_

Mire el órgano entre mis dedos.Tenía los ojos de dios y murió como un ciego, pero con una incomparable sonrisa en su rostro.

-Descanza en paz, Shisui-

 **0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0**

No me odien :D

Me tardé en actualizar porque realmente no quería subir este capítulo, me duele, me desgarra el sacrificio de Shisui. Pero es muy necesario, ya que es una parte escencial del desarrollo de Itachi como personaje.

Ya que la persona que ganó el concurso de los 100 reviews me dejo en visto xD, cambiaremos la dinámica. El primero que contesté la siguiente pregunta al pie de la letra ganará. 

_**¿Quién fue el ancla de Hinata para traspasar los recuerdos de Itachi?**_

 _Eso NO se menciona en el fic, pero esta implícito si lo piensan. Espero qué alguien acierte._

 _Como último, los invito amados lectores a dejar muchos reviews para motivarme con esta gran pérdida TmT. Y si les interesa estar en contacto conmigo o platicar, pásense por mi Twitter: @Saluralizbeth. Me harían realmente feliz si me publican algo._


	21. Tormenta

**_Advertencia: Spoiler referente a la masacre del clan Uchiha, para más notas favor de leer hasta el final._**

 **Tormenta**

Después de regresar de la mansión Hyuga; separándome por el camino de Naruto y Sakura, un sentimiento doloroso me atormento apenas vizlumbré los Barrios Uchiha.

Siempre, todo el tiempo éramos vigilados por personas anónimas con máscaras de animales. Nunca fueron demasiado discretos, como si lo hicieran a propósito.

Ellos lo aseguraban, nosotros lo sabíamos.

Pero hoy, el ambiente era diferente.

En su mirada reflejaba la sorna, el alivio de cuando finalmente atrapas aquella rata que te ha estado estropeando las cobijas; el alivio cuando aniquilas la amenaza que te ha causado pesadillas.

-¿Madre?- Mi vista se encontraba sobre la sopa dispuesta frente a mi. La mujer únicamente dio un cabeceo, dando a entender que me escuchaba.

-¿Vamos a morir?- El sonido metálico del cucharón al caer habló por sí mismo.

-Es probable- Por primera vez desde hace algún tiempo, mi madre me miró a los ojos y se acercó a mi para rodearme con sus brazos.

\- ¿Podrá Itachi recuperarse por nosotros?- El sollozo contenido me explicó el dolor de mi madre, pero también su fortaleza. ¿Cuantas noches de llanto contenido por su clan? ¿Por su villa? ¿Por sus hijos?

-A veces ser tan inteligente es malo Sasuke- No me miro, pero afianzó su agarre.

-No creo que tan malo como lo que le hicieron a Itachi-

 _"No los perdonaré"_

 ** _(Separador cutre)_**

 _\- Kakashi-san- La presión sobre mi chaleco ninja me hizo poner atención sobre la chica tiritante por el llanto._

El viento nos rozaba violentamente en medio de nuestra fuga.

-¿S-shisui-san no... regresará, verdad?- Me mordí el labio antes de contestar, recordando los últimos momentos que compartí con Shisui del cuerpo parpadeante.

No amenice con él lo suficiente, pero estaba absolutamente seguro de dos cosas: Era una buena persona que amaba a su aldea, y que a estas alturas ya debía estar muerto.

-No- El sonoro quejido, me mostró a una niña abatida, le escurrían las lágrimas y soltaba pequeños gritos entre las palabras. Parecía tenerle bastante aprecio.

-Es mi culpa- Me detuve en seco y mire directamente los ojos de la menor.

Una mirada suplicante, alguien que estaba abordando el sentimiento de impotencia por primera vez y como iban las cosas, no podía augurar que sería la única.

-¡N-no podré volver a mirar a ningún Uchiha a la cara!-

-Deberas hacerlo, algún día- Negó repetidamente y clavó sus pequeñas manos en mi.

-No puedo...-

-Escucha- En media marcha hacia el clan, nos escondí entre algunos suburbios inhabitados de la aldea para dar claridad a la mente de Hinata Hyuga.

Me asegure de hacer contacto visual con los ojos luna.

-Todos perdemos a personas importantes, necesitamos aprender a seguir adelante, como un buen ninja- Nunca se me dió realmente bien consolar a nadie, menos a las chicas. Cuando Rin lloraba era Óbito quien siempre lo hacía.

Ni siquiera era la persona indicada para dar consejos, incluso si yo mismo pudiera seguirlos sería una persona un poco más confiable, pero ese nunca había sido el caso.

Incluso hoy podía escuchar voces llamándome, suplicándome; el arrepentimiento no era algo que le deseara a nadie, menos a una niña que se había visto envuelta en una serie de desafortunados eventos, más allá de su comprensión.

La menor parecía recia a escuchar mis palabras. Con toda la sinceridad que pude mencioné:

-Ya haz hecho demasiado para algo que no te correspondía, nadie podrá culparte-Detuvo levemente el llanto y jaló mi camiseta. Parecía demasiado ansiosa en sus cavilaciones.

En sus ojos brilló una chispa.

-E-es hora de regresar a mi clan- Asentí satisfecho, antes de retomar el camino, preferí advertir de la manera menos hostil que mi poca personalidad me permitió.

-Debes prometer que de ahora en adelante dejarás a los adultos solucionar el problema-

-Si...- Hinata desvío los ojos antes de atorar las palabras entre sus labios.

El arte de la mentira era óptimo para cualquier shinobi, por lo que fácil fue para mi saber que esta niña no estaba siendo sincera.

 ** _(Separador cutre)_**

-¿Un trato?- Repetí inmediatamente.

-Eso mismo- 

Inspeccione detenidamente la persona frente a mi, haciendo gala de las actitudes que me permitieron convertirme en un ninja de élite a temprana edad.

Complexión fornida y estatura levemente alta; perfecta para un shinobi calificado.

Buena postura, confianza excesiva, tono de voz fuerte; por encima de la media.

Seguro estoy que jamás he visto tal enmascarado pero que conocía muy bien, Madara Uchiha era bien conocido por todos en el clan; aquel que había iniciado la maldicion de odio que recae sobre nuestro apellido, aquel enemigo del primer Hokage.

-Juntos podemos poner fin al clan Uchiha- Por un instante su mirada se nublo, aún debajo de esa máscara de torbellino.

-¿Qué ganarías tú con todo eso?- Ceñudo, di dos pasos hacía atrás.

-Venganza- Encogió los hombros - no es difícil adivinar qué deseo terminar con el clan que me dió la espalda-

No sería el primer shinobi traicionado en un mundo donde los conflictos se resuelven por guerras, los actos de buena fe se convierten en sacrificios y las amistades terminan en traiciones.

Yo mismo, soy prueba de ello.

Shusui mismo lo fue 

Suspire con pesadez.

¿Sería buena idea confiar en alguien fuera de mi entendimiento?. Absolutamente no.

Pero... ¿Era malo para mi o para la misión?

¿Acaso compartir el asesinato de mí congenies no menguaría un mínimo del dolor que tendría que cargar por el resto de mis días?

Si tenía que desatarme una carnicería por el egoísmo de algunos, me sumaría a la lista.

Me mordí la lengua antes de aceptar.

-Pondré dos condiciones-

-Tu dirás- Me fue imposible leer sus expresiones por la grotesca máscara que portaba, en su apariencia o expresión corporal tampoco denotaba desconfianza o nerviosismo.

En ANBU había una regla: No mostrarás sentimientos, los sentimientos son debilidad. Los sentimientos matan; mi clan moriría por odio, la aldea asesinaría por miedo.

¿Como hubiera sido mi vida si no hubiera sido calificado como un genio?

Cerré mis ojos un momento y me respondí a mi mismo, como lo había hecho ya miles de veces.

-Yo matare a la familia principal-

-¿Y la segunda?- Ladeó su cabeza sin mucho interés.

-Será lo más discretamente posible y no deberas involucrar gente ajena a los asuntos del clan o la aldea- Hable con voz firme, sin lugar a quejas.

-Me parece razonable-

En un mísero segundo desaparecimos; Madara Uchiha, yo mismo y los arrepentimientos que transporté al ver morir a Shisui.

 ** _(Separador cutre)_**

Di vuelta al comedor desgastado de mi apartamento por milésima vez, sin dejar de sentirme mal.

¿Estará Hinata-chan a salvo? ¿Que tenía que ver Itachi-nissan con el clan Hyuga? ¿Y Sasuke?

-Mmm...-fruncí el ceño- Sasuke también parecía sorprendido dattebayo- Intente recordar a la persona amable que nos ayudó, pero no presté demasiada atención a los detalles.

Enliste con mis dedos la escasa información que logré notar:

-También tenía los ojos blancos como Hinata-chan... así que debe ser de su familia- Asentí con cabeza, seguro de mi deducción.

-Pero... la llamo Hinata-sama- A decir verdad no encuentro explicación lógica a eso, grite con exasperación y me rendí al sentir la cabeza darme vueltas de tanto pensar.

Así que llegue a una importante conclusión:

 _"Sasuke siempre lo sabe todo, Sasuke debe tener la respuesta"_

Solo conocía a alguien más listo que Sasuke y ese era Itachi-nissan, los dos eran del mismo clan, sino siempre podía preguntarle directamente.

Mire el cielo por la ventana, hace apenas unos minutos habían desaparecido los últimos rastros del sol y la luna llena había dominado el manto, pese a parecer una noche normal no había ni una estrella.

No me agradaba mucho la idea de caminar solo en una noche oscura, pero. . .

 _"Igual siempre estoy solo"_

-Es un poco tarde- Me detuve frente a la puerta antes de cerrar, todavía indeciso - no debería de haber problema si no hago mucho ruido y entro por detrás dattebayo!- Tome aire y recordé a Hinata-chan y Sasuke-teme. Yo no sería la gallina, y si realmente estaba secuestrada yo no me quedaría sin hacer nada.

 ** _(Separador cutre)_**

¿Me extrañaron? Por favor no me maten.

Ya casi terminamos, y yo no puedo creer que esto vaya a llegar a su fin TmT, así que ustedes decidirán qué pasará conmigo por decirlo de alguna manera.

Al acabar este arco, tengo uno planificado para centrarse en el clan Hyuga, pero quiero relajarme un poco y escribir otro fic intermedio, pero aún no me decido acerca de que tratará así que este es su momento de brillar como estrellitas en los comentarios.

 **Condiciones** :

-El FanFic será del universo manga/anime de Naruto

-La protagonista será Hinata, pero la pareja está a elección de ustedes.

-Puede haber variaciones como OC o UA

-Cualquier clasificación, desde la más ligera hasta lemonadas y demás.

Espero que les haya gustado y recuerden seguirme en Twitter: @Sakuralizbeth para spoilers y conversar de temas frikis.

Recuerden que escritora con review, es escritora motivada :3

 **México, CDMX a Sábado 6 de Enero de 2018.**


	22. Todos queremos salvar a un ser querido

**Todos queremos salvar a un ser querido.**

Mi madre al terminar de llorar me miro a los ojos con un sentimiento de impotencia reflejado, sin decir nada se levantó y regreso a sus labores en la cocina.

Devoré mi almuerzo escuchando de fondo los cacharros y el chorro de agua con jabón, el ambiente era tan pesado que los onigiris improvisados de mi madre; mis favoritos desde siempre, se desasían insípidos en mi paladar.

Al pasar junto a mi madre para poner los platos en la batea, tomo mi rostro y lo acarició con cariño; no importándole escurrir agua jabonosa, aunque más bien rebozaba incredulidad. Incredulidad de morir a manos de su propio hijo mayor.

-Deberías llevarle a Naruto-kun algunos también-Tome sus manos y asentí, envolviendo algunas piezas en una servilleta de tela.

Quería decirle que todo estaba bien, que yo la protegería; pero sé que al enfrentarme a mi hermano tenía todas las de perder. Era inteligente, demasiado para mi edad; pero no disponía de ese talento de cuna con el que Itachi había nacido. Un milagro para muchos, pero para Itachi su condena.

Mi madre me despidió hasta el portón de los barrios Uchiha, con un fuerte y prolongado abrazo.

-No vuelvas- Suplicó con un lastímero aullido en mi oído, mientras me apretujaba más.

Mordí mis labios para no soltar mi angustia, mire mi alrededor y el mundo daba vueltas. El miedo me invadió por primera vez, no era lo mismo suponer que morirías a saberlo a ciencia cierta, bien decían que la ignorancia era sinónimo de felicidad.

Mi madre estaba tratando de salvarme y yo no sabía cómo sentirme al respecto; me conmovió su instinto maternal del cual estaba tan orgulloso, me desgarró el corazón hacerme a la idea de que alguien sea capaz de apagar su luz, me inundo la ira por mi ineptitud. Un cobarde que no moriría junto a su estirpe.

Los empujones, suaves aunque insistentes; me encaminaron a dar un paso fuera, luego otro y otro más, gire para solo ver la mísera sombra de lo que a partir de hoy ya no podría ser llamado mi hogar, ni mío ni de nadie más. El logo Uchiha se desvanecía en tinieblas hasta desaparecer por completo de mi vista.

Apreté la servilleta con furor y comencé a correr, tan abruptamente que sentía ardiente la respiración, las lágrimas surcaron mi rostro, retirándolas con un azote. No quería llorar, ni si quiera lo merecía.

Una vez frente al modesto edificio de apartamentos, subí los escalones de dos en dos con creciente necesidad hasta visualizar la desgastada puerta que pertenecía a la vivienda del rubio.

Serenando la respiración toque firmemente, pero después de un rato nadie salió. Empuje la puerta y está se abrió como si Naruto la hubiera cerrado de prisa y no se hubiera asegurado. Cosa que no dudada a de Naruto a decir verdad.

Entrando alerte el olor de comida echada a perder y ropa sucia, haciendo un espacio entre la mesa repleta de basura y tazones de Ramen instantáneo, coloque los onigiris y me permití dar una inspección por el apartamento sin mucho interés, pero empeñado en distraer mi atención de cualquier manera.

 _"¿A donde habrá ido ese dobe?"_

La Luna auguraba ser pasadas de las 10 de la noche, la ropa a medio descolgar y la puerta eran señal de que el rubio atolondrado había salido de prisa. Pero no se me ocurría ningún lugar al que él dice quisiera ir con tanta urgencia. Excepto uno, los barrios Uchiha.

El estupido de Naruto había ido a buscarlo a su casa, o peor aún; había ido a buscar a Itachi.

* * *

 _"Debes prometer que dejarás resolver esto a los adultos"_

Mire ambos lados del pasillo al escabullirme en la oscuridad, indecisa si realmente estaba haciendo lo correcto. ¿Que podría cambiar si fuera a los barrios Uchiha? Nada, absolutamente nada.

Kakashi-san había hecho muchas cosas por mi, Shisui-san... de solo pensar que mi secuestro pudiera ser la causa de su muerte... e Itachi-sama, jamás podré mirarlo sin sentirme avergonzada.

Todos se habían arriesgado para rescatarme, pero por más que lo intentaba no podía ayudar a nadie.

Apenas se escuchaba el leve tintinear de mis pasos sobre la madera de caoba fina en la residencia, justo al sentir mis dedos tocar una de las tantas puertas corredizas al jardín, mi cuerpo se congeló abruptamente.

-¿A donde vas Hinata?- Mi cuerpo recorrió una corriente eléctrica, y allí en mi espalda, donde la carne aún se hallaba sensible sentí un tirón. Los ojos exigentes de mi padre brillaban en la oscuridad. Mire mis pies sin saber que otra cosa hacer y mordí mi labio esperando cualquier reacción violenta.

Su mano se acercó y sentí pánico, por mi seguridad; pero también porque ahora sería imposible salir de los territorios Hyuga, ya no podría volver a ver a ningún Uchiha, y eso me quemó el corazón.

-Deberías entrar de nuevo- Su mano revolvió mis cabellos y me permití mirarlo a los ojos. Parecía cansado, y por primera vez creí que la edad hacía mella en él. Di un paso atrás y negué de manera lenta, soltó un suspiro y asintió llevándose la mano al puente de la nariz.

-Solo robare 10 minutos de tu tiempo- Se dirigió a uno de los tantos salones que había para tomar el té con vista al jardín. No recordaba la última vez que me había sentado en la misma mesa sin reclamos, pero me sentí tranquila, sobretodo feliz, muy feliz.

-¿Irás a los barrios Uchiha?- Asentí.

-Entonces antes de irte te contaré una historia, no te detendré ni discutiré tú falta con el clan, pero yo mismo impondré tu castigo cuando regreses-

-Lo aceptaré-

-Cuando tenías cinco años fuiste secuestrada por ninjas de la niebla- Me miró esperando alguna reacción antes de proseguir - Hizashi dio su vida a cambio de la mía- Apreté mis puños de impotencia. Sabía muy bien esa historia, la razón por la cual Neji me odia, porque yo mate a su padre.

-No entiendo la razón de esta anécdota...- Extendió su palma haciendo ademán de guardar silencio.

-Eso fué lo que se contó al público, y solo pocas personas, incluido el Hokage, lo saben-

-Yo lo recuerdo, cada segundo lo recuerdo- ¿Cómo sería capaz de olvidarlo?

-Tú crees que lo recuerdas pero no es así-

-No puedo aceptarlo ¿Quién? ¿Quien mató a esos ninjas?- La desesperación era notoria en mi voz, todo este tiempo el rencor de mi primo, la culpa que me carcomía por dentro, ¿A quien pertenecían?

-Itachi Uchiha estaba de paso, él te rescato matando a aquellos pobres desgraciados en el proceso- Apreté tan fuertemente mis labios que el sabor metálico inundó mis papilas gustativas haciéndome sentir mareada. Negué muchas veces, más de las que puedo recordar.

-¿Entonces porque no lo recuerdo?- Definitivamente había un vínculo con los Uchiha, en especial con Itachi-sama, cada vez que lo pensaba el corazón me quemaba.

\- Pasada la defunción de tu tío, te escapabas apenas se despegaba un ojo de ti. Pero cuando te buscábamos siempre estabas persiguiendo al hijo de Fugaku. Las cosas se tensaron cuando la niebla exigió su vida en compensación de sus ninjas, sin embargo el clan Uchiha no podía perder su heredero, tampoco el clan Hyuga podía darse ese lujo o estallaría una lucha entre clanes-

-Entonces tío Hizashi...- Todo tenía sentido ahora, siempre pensé que podría superar el incidente algún día sin avergonzarme de mi misma pero ahora ya no sabía que pensar. ¿De quién era la culpa? ¿Acaso importaba?. Saberlo no me hizo la conciencia más ligera.

-Él dio su vida a cambio de ese Uchiha-

-No puedo creerlo...- Le mire a los ojos, suplicante, ya no quería escucharlo, dolía mucho, la verdad me desgarraba.

-Todos tuvimos pérdidas y la relación que estabas formando con Itachi Uchiha avivaba los rencores. Los lideres de cada clan llegamos a la resolución de borrar los recuerdos de nuestros herederos-

-¡Que terrible!- Solté hipidos de dolor mientras me tocaba a la altura del pecho, me fue imposible detener el llanto. ¿Por quien lloraba?

Los Uchiha, los Hyuga ambos sufrían porque ambos eran humanos.

-Ahora lo sabes todo, será tu elección si das un paso fuera de esta residencia- Se levanto dándome la espalda para salir del salón, pero al escuchar mi vos se detuvo.

-Tengo una última pregunta- No movió ni un dedo, dándome la oportunidad de saciar mis dudas.

-¿Neji-niisan lo sabe?-

-No- Prosiguió su camino sin inmutarse. Entendí que quien había sufrido más no era yo, que había sido secuestrada; ni Itachi-sama que había sido amenazado. Neji-nissan había perdido a su padre y ni siquiera sabía la razón real.

Pase mis manos secándome las lágrimas al estar sola en la habitacion, miré el cielo desde la ventana, era luna llena. Suspiré mientras me dirigía a las rejas sueltas del muro que había usado siempre para escapar. No sin antes hechar un vistazo a mi hogar.

Apreciaba el lugar donde había nacido, el estanque donde estuve dos días con Itachi-sama, el jardín de flores de mi madre, el comedor en el que cenábamos Hanabi-nee, Neji-nissan y mi padre. No podía permitir que Sasuke-san e Itachi-sama perdieran su propio hogar de una manera tan cruel.

Y aún si no podía impedirlo, deseaba con todas mis fuerzas servir de apoyo; encontrar una solución y ayudarlos a salir adelante.

* * *

\- Es hora- Mire la luna en su máximo punto dándole la razón a mi acompañante improvisado. Ya no había más tiempo, Shisui estaba muerto por mi ineptitud y no había mas remedio que valiese para allanar el odio que consumía al clan.

-Recuerda seguir el acuerdo... - Al verlo distraído reiteré, preocupado de cualquier percance-¿Pasa algo?- Me pareció escuchar una pequeña risa que me crispó los nervios.

-Nada. Quedarás alucinado con lo eficaz que puedo ser- No me encontraba de humor para chistes innecesarios, de un salto aterrice en un poste de luz con la luna a mis espaldas, activé mi sharingan.

-Empezaré con la residencia principal, te dejo el resto- Apenas alcance a escuchar su respuesta, aquella afirmación que no deseaba captar.

-Entendido-

Mientras saltaba los tejados sentía las piernas temblorosas, y el estómago se me apretujaba dolorosamente. La cabeza me martillaba por la confusión que poco a poco me invadía.

¿Se notaría lo mucho que me dolerá apuñalar a mis padres con mi katana? ¿Sentiré asco de bañarme en la sangre de mis parientes? ¿La vergüenza y la deshonra en mi mismo desaparecerán algún día?

Cada paso era como clavar estacas en mis pies, hasta que la fachada de la casa principal quedó frente a mi, entonces miles de pinchazos amorataron mi corazón súbitamente.

Abrí la puerta corrediza reprimiendo los recuerdos de todas las veces que regrese a esta casa, con mi madre y Sasuke esperándome para cenar junto a mi padre en la noche.

\- Estoy en casa- Anuncié en el salón principal al ver a mis padres sentados con la espalda recta, sin ninguna luz en la estancia. Pero mirando cada paso que daba con la espada desenfundada.

-Bienvenido, Itachi- Mi madre me sonrió mientras las lágrimas surcaron su rostro. Lo entendí de inmediato. Por un breve momento me sentí engañado; primero Shisui y ahora mis padres también lo sabían, ¿De quien entonces me oculte?.

-Lo siento tanto...- Mi padre me miro con una mezcla de sentimientos al acercar el filo a su cuello.

-Siempre estuve orgulloso de ti , has crecido fuerte como el hijo que yo mismo forjé, y el hecho de que estemos en esta situación lo demuestra, no has dejado que el odio te consuma-

-¿Porqué? ¿¡Si sabían que esto pasaría porque no se detuvieron!?- Exigí saber, mientras las lágrimas se desparramaban. Mi madre se acercó a mi para limpiar mis mejillas al mismo tiempo que las suyas escurrían sin cesar.

-El odio mata el alma y la envenena, no tiene cura-

-Tienes que matarnos- Mi padre también se acercó.

Todo paso tan rápido, tomo la empuñadura aprovechándose de mi escepticismo; clavándosela el mismo, en el reflejo pude ver un rayo anaranjado entre los muebles y la oscuridad, un grito infantil chilló al momento que el cuerpo de mi padre caía agonizante y mi madre clavaba en su garganta el puñal que escondió bajo su manga.

Solté la espada como si su contacto me quemara mirándome las manos manchadas y vacilante intente acercarme a Naruto que hiperventilaba escondido entre las sillas del comedor. Sin embargo antes de acercarme, dos gritos más resonaron, uno con furia y el otro de horror al percibir el espectáculo sangriento.

-¡Aléjate de Naruto!-

-¡No!-

* * *

Quería disculparme por dos cosas:

Para empezar la tardanza, pero me ha sido imposible terminar de editar el capítulo antes. Y segundo, las alertas de actualización, como ya había dicho antes, este fic lo escribí desde mi teléfono y la app móvil es demasiado deficiente además de tener un muy molesto rango de casi 2k palabras; así que estoy juntando los capítulos que hice en dos partes y editando las faltas tanto gramaticales como ortográficas, así que estarán llegándoles en los últimos días.

Mi plan es terminar el fin en esta semana (como plazo la medianoche del Domingo), así que si no cumplo ustedes pueden ponerme un castigo, el que ustedes quieran. Leo sugerencias en los reviews.

También quiero ponerle una portada decente al fic, pero digamos que no soy nada buena para eso; así que si hay algún alma caritativa puede ponerse en contacto conmigo xD

Les dejo mi twitter para estar en contacto y si me siguen me harían very happy: Sakuralizbeth.

Recuerden que autora con reviews es autora motivada

* * *

 **CDMX a martes 6 de Marzo de 2018.**


	23. El dolor de la rebelión

**El dolor de la rebelión**

Corrí tan rápido como pude de la mansión Hyuga, al punto en que mis pies quemaban; si miraba atrás mis rodillas temblarían y caería allí sin poder hacer nada más que él lamentarme no haber llegado a tiempo.

Entre las calles solitarias de los territorios Uchiha, divisé una sombra entre las casas, un destello anaranjado me hizo sudar frío trayéndome sensaciones indeseables. Dubitativa me acerqué lentamente y el repentino toque en mi hombro me hizo soltar un chillido, que fue acallado con la palma de una mano ajena.

-¿Que haces aquí?- Me dio la vuelta para quedar frente a mi, Sasuke-kun tenía un aspecto amenazante.

-Bueno... yo...- Mi respuesta titubeante se ganó una exclamación de frustración por parte de Sasuke-kun; me inspeccionó de arriba a abajo haciéndome sentir incómoda.

-¿Tú lo sabías no?-

-S-si- Mordí mi lengua antes de responder con remordimiento, le dirigí una mirada discreta; su piel reseca y esas ojeras marcadas bajo sus ojos denotaban una incertidumbre abismal, una que no debería provenir nunca de la mente de un niño.

-Entonces no deberías meter tus narices por aquí- Aunque su tono fuera tosco había una cálida amabilidad furtiva; la misma que tenían todos los Uchihas y que era capaz de conmoverme tanto.

-Es peligroso para ti también- Nos miramos a los ojos un segundo, lo mínimo que bastó para que un fuerte lazo comenzara a nacer entre nosotros; el velo de desconfianza se levantó de sus ojos negros y pronto se cristalizaron, aún negándose a desparramar los sentimientos que guardaban.

-Mi madre me obligó a salir del clan, pero cuando llegue el estupido de Naruto ya no estaba en su pulguero-

-Si alguien lo encuentra...- Murmuré con preocupación.

-En el mejor de los casos lo matarán- Su respuesta atrajo dudas y tinieblas a mi mente; una persona tan maravillosa como Itachi-sama no sería capaz de asesinar a sangre fría a Naruto-kun. Pero un ninja siempre cumple su trabajo ¿No era la ética de la cual estaba tan orgullosa a seguir para convertirme en una kunoichi respetable?

-¿Crees que Itachi-sama realmente...- Con una nebulosa de sensaciones abrumándome busque piedad en la única persona a mi lado.

-No lo sé- Al ver su propia impotencia me arrepentí al instante de mis cavilaciones; cuando pensaba disculparme una voz me susurró al oído, retrocediendo por instinto admiré a la persona de la máscara en espiral.

-Estás no son horas para que los niños anden jugando- Sasuke-kun se puso a mi lado, apretó fuertemente mi muñeca mientras analizaba al susodicho sujeto en una posición para salir corriendo si fuese necesario.

\- No tengo nada que ofrecerte, pensé que había quedado lo suficientemente claro-

-Yo pensaba que a estas alturas serías un bonito adorno en la casa de algún loco; no imaginé que alguien se aventuraría a rescatarte dando por sentado la inminente crisis-

-Eres una persona terrible-

-Si lo dices por la muerte de el cuerpo parpadeante no tengo nada de que excusarme, me encargue de limpiar los errores en la misión; si pudieras ser tan amable de decirme quien te saco de la celda aminorarías significativamente mi trabajo-

-Primero muerta- El miedo había sido sustituido por una adrenalina que ardía por mis venas; coraje de escuchar el sacrificio de Shisui-san de labios ajenos e ignorantes.

-Esa es una respuesta muy interesante pero entonces este juego se tornaría aburrido así que les daré una pista-

-¿Ahora si existo?- Bufó Sasuke-kun a la defensiva.

-Siempre has existido pero aún no es tu momento de entrar en acción, te aseguro que tendrás un papel brillante-El sujeto poco a poco se acercó a Sasuke con la intención de poner una mano sobre su hombro; pero este retrocedio.

-¡No me toques!- El enmascarado soltó una carcajada.

-El niño zorro está en la residencia principal de los Uchiha, si fuera ustedes me daría prisa; la masacre ya ha comenzado- Volteó a verme de nuevo, a pesar de tener puesta una máscara sentí el peso de su mirada recorriéndome- sobrevive y volveremos a encontrarnos cuando seas una hermosa kunoichi, vendré por ti-

-Yo jamás me iré a tu lado- Otra carcajada más y los nervios empezaron a crisparme, mientras veía al ninja desabarecer entre las sombras del callejón.

-Eso ya lo veremos, en el futuro querrás salvarlo y terminarás viniendo a mi por tu propia voluntad- Sus palabras me dejaron inquieta y al parecer a Sasuke-kun también quien hizo el vago intento de seguirlo, lo pare del brazo negando con la cabeza.

-¡Espera! ¿A que te refieres?-

-No hay que ser codisiosos, solo una pista por tirada; son las reglas del juego- Fué lo último que escuchamos provenir de la oscuridad antes de ponernos en marcha.

———————————-111111111111

Junto a la puerta corrediza los infantes admirarón el suelo estampado de sangre, misma que corría por mis manos y salpicaba la pechera de mi chaleco ninja.

Me quede congelado en medio de la habitación viendo a Sasuke retorcerse mientras se tomaba la cabeza con fuerza entre alaridos agonizantes, la primera aspa del Sharingan despertó para verme con dolor y traicion. Mi mirada conectó con unos ojos perlados infundidos en terror y sentí que caía aún más hondo.

Las lágrimas desbordaron furiosamente mis mejillas cayendo sobre el cuerpo de mis padres; me puse de rodillas y tomé la katana admirando mi reflejo aún salpicado de sangre congenié.

Creí que sería capaz de superar el dolor, seguir adelante como renegado o haciendo servicios secretos para la aldea; viviendo en la autocompadecencia para acallar las pesadillas; pero dudaba mucho merecer seguir viviendo de manera normal. Terminaría con mi vida; me puse de pie y mire a Sasuke y a Hinata, teniendo en cuenta la presencia de Naruto-kun entre las sillas del comedor.

Había protegido tanto a mi hermano de la maldicion del odio, que yo mismo me convertí en su problema más doloroso, había intentado mantenerlo alejado de mí porque llegado el día sentiría menos culpa al asesinarlo y ahora frente a mi me miraba con una rabia desbordante que me quemaba en lo más profundo como ácido.

Dos veces he cambiado el destino de la heredera de los Hyuga, y ahora una tercera; el terror de una persona hacía mi nunca me asusto tanto como el miedo que me profesaban esos ojos blancos.

Terminaría con mi vida pero me llevaría a aquellos pobres niños que habían contaminado su futuro en mi compañía; después de la muerte se acabaría mi pandemónium y ahorraría una vida de sufrimiento para Hinata y Sasuke. Mire a Naruto sabiendo que no podía matarlo al ser el guardián del nueve colas; pero podía alterar sus recuerdos y si llegase a conservar alguno; no habrá nadie que le crea al niño marginado de Konoha.

Di un paso tomando fuertemente la empuñadura, los niños temblaron acorralados con Sasuke intentando proteger con su cuerpo a Hinata, no puedo decir a ciencia cierta si yo también temblaba al poner el filo en sus gargantas, y cuando un pequeño hilo de sangre recorrió la piel de mi hermano menor, un dolor punzante me atravesó la pierna; era Naruto enterrándome sin titubeos el kunai que recogió de mi madre.

Me desestabilice y cuando levante la mirada de nuevo los niños se habían esfumado.

———————————-111111111111

Corrimos sin dirección coherente, adentrándonos por el espeso bosque más allá de los territorios Uchiha; inquieto mire a mi alrededor una y otra vez asegurando que Itachi-nissan no nos siguiera.

Sasuke que iba delante de mi se detuvo, un puñetazo me paró en seco de manera inmediata; tirándome al suelo por la fuerza del impacto.

-¡Tenias que quedarte en tu cuchitril!- Rugió siendo detenido por Hinata antes de un segundo puñetazo, el aspa aún no desaparecía de sus ojos dándole un aspecto imponente.

Agache la mirada sintiéndome impotente; Sasuke trataba de soltarse del agarre de Hinata.

-¡Déjalo ya Sasuke-kun, él no sabía nada!-Pero lo que ella le dijo, fue la gota que explotó su temperamento.

-¡Yo tampoco sabía nada!- La tomó bruscamente de los hombros - ¿¡Por qué tuviste que ser tú!? ¡Dime la artimaña que usaste para ser tan cercana a Itachi, yo soy su hermano y jamás me ha tenido un ápice de confianza!-

-¡Yo no lo sé!- Lágrimas recorrieron el rostro de Hinata ante las sacudiadas de Sasuke, pero en ningún momento se atrevió a frenarlo, tal vez por qué tenía remordimientos.

Cuando Sasuke abuso demasiado de su fuerza me interpuse viendo que Hinata se había quedado muda después de pronunciar una frase.

-¡No seas cobarde Sasuke, Hinata no tiene la culpa!- Me puse en medio de ellos dos y encaré al azabache, su mirada ensombrecida reflejaba incertidumbre. No encontró palabras para contradecirme y con el seño fruncido dio dos pasos hacia atrás antes de que las lágrimas también surcaran su rostro.

-¡¿Cómo puede estar pasando esto?!- Puso una mano sobre sus ojos, el rojo pareció centellear en respuesta.

Nunca tuve una familia, no podía entender el dolor de que te arrebaten a tus padres de manera tan sanguinaria; pero en la familia Uchiha había conocido personas que me habían tratado con la amabilidad con la que se trata a un ser humano, y ahora esas mismas personas estaban sin vida sobre un charco enorme de sangre.

Sin quererlo mis ojos se cristalizaron y al intercambiar miradas con Sasuke y Hinata, los tres estallamos en llanto. Cada quien lloraba su propia pérdida, no supe cuánto tiempo pasó, pero sí que hicimos demasiado ruido.

Estábamos tan distraídos que no notamos un grupo de personas desconocidas rodearnos hasta que los tuvimos pegados a nuestras espaldas.

Vi como noquearon a Sasuke de un puñetazo, e inspeccionaban a Hinata de una manera que me daba escalofríos.

-Es una Hyuga- Viroteo el extraño, siendo alabado por los demás.

-Un Uchiha, un Byakugan y un pequeño niño- Se acercó a mi hasta tocar mi rostro de manera ruda- Que extraños bigotes tienes, seguro que también vales algo.

-Fué buena idea seguir la sugerencia de ese hombre después de todo- Agregó otra voz detrás de mi, antes de sentir un dolor punzante en la nuca y perder la conciencia lentamente, Hinata al parecer corrió con la misma suerte.

———————————-111111111111

-Has actuado de manera correcta Kakashi, solo el sabio sabría los problemas que acarrearía la desaparición de la heredera de los Hyuga-Entregue detalladamente mi reporte cuando deje a la niña en la residencia principal, pero lejos de sentirme tranquilo, tenía la sensación de que esto apenas comenzaba.

-Hay algo más Hokage-sama-

-Tu dirás- Me dirigió una mirada perspicaz y me dio la espalda para dirigir su vista al ventanal donde se admiraba el anochecer de la aldea.

-Shisui del cuerpo parpadeante ha perecido en un enfrentamiento- Agache mi cabeza en señal de respeto.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto-Sin siquiera mirarme, asintió.

-Si me permite, me gustaría vigilar de cerca las acciones de Itachi Uchiha-

-Así que tú también lo sabes- Pronuncie una disculpa en voz baja, el Hokage no le dio importancia y regreso su mirada sobre mi.

-Lo que ya hecho está no puede revertirse, ya no hay forma de parar la rueda de su destino, ni la de Itachi ni la de los Uchiha-

-Estoy seguro qué hay algo que pueda hacer...- Levantó la palma en clara señal de guardar silencio y yo callé sintiendo la impotencia recorrerme, lo vi acariciandose el puente de la desgastada nariz para aliviar el estrés.

-La situación es delicada y si no podemos salvar a Itachi, podemos hacer su carga menos pesada- Atrajo mi atención de inmediato y me acerque más al escritorio bajo orden del Hokage.

-Te pediré un favor personal Kakashi-

———————————-111111111111

Di vueltas y vueltas por la mansión, viendo a mi tío sentado en el mismo lugar donde había platicado con Hinata-sama de cosas que desconocía, pero que de alguna manera me inquietaban.

-No logró entender. Si está tan preocupado por Hinata-sama ¿Por qué no la detuvo?-

-¿Y crees que eso la hubiese detenido?- Reflexione los días anteriores cuando Hinata-sama había desobedecido día tras día las órdenes del consejo para escaparse a los territorios sin nombre de los Uchiha, y entendí que ella jamás hubiera desistido de su apego hacia el Uchiha mayor aún si el consejo decidía amputarle ambas piernas.

-De todas las cosas que pudo haber sacado de mi, tenia que salir con la misma terquedad-La carcajada que soltó mi tío me trajo recuerdos de mi padre, sintiendo un tirón al corazón ante la familiaridad con la que se mostraba la cabecilla del clan.

-Si el clan pierde a su heredera en un problema interno de los Uchihas se creará un conflicto entre clanes- Negué con reproche.

-¿Porque no admites que tú también estás preocupado?- Tío Hiashi palmeo el piso al lado suyo y me ofreció una taza de té, la tome entre mis manos y mire mi reflejo en ella.

-Después de tratarla de manera mezquina, no tengo derecho a preocuparme- Agache la mirada y sentí unas palmaditas reconfortantes en mi espalda. Las lágrimas cayeron por mi rostro creando ondas sobre el té.

-Cuando Hinata regrese sana y salva me encargaré de que arreglemos todos los malentendidos Neji, ya es tiempo de desvanecer ese odio que no te pertenece-

———————————-111111111111

Lamento la demora pero estos meses han sido terribles en mi vida personal; para empezar se murió mi mejor amiga y estuve muy deprimida por eso, también hubo muchas visitas en mi hogar y ahora estoy a punto de tomar el examen de ingreso a la universidad, en dado caso que me quede en mi primera opción tendría que viajar al otro lado del país, por lo tanto he estado haciendo trámites y papeleos.

Un anuncio importante es que estoy copiando mis historias en Wattpad para que más gente pueda leerlas; así que si tienen tiempo den una vuelta por allí; estoy bajo el mismo nombre: Sakuralizbeth.

 **México, CDMX a 15 de Mayo de 2018.**


	24. La traición bajo la alfombra

**La traición bajo la alfombra.**

Apreté mi mano sobre la pierna herida, desenterrando el kunai y arrastrándome hasta los cuerpos inertes de mis padres, tomé un pedazo de tela de la chaqueta de mi padre y me hice un improvisado torniquete para evitar el desangre.

Toque la fría mano de mi madre y me pregunté cuánto dolor más debía soportar para hacer a la aldea un lugar en paz. ¿A cuántas personas más debía matar?

Recordé la mirada de los niños infundidos en terror y trague saliva, estaba a punto de cometer una estupidez; muerto o vivo no sería capaz de olvidar jamás. Suspiré por primera vez sin ganas de terminar con la misión, mire mi katana, aquella que estaba bañada en sangre Uchiha y solo pude sentir asco de mí mismo. Tome el filo y lo acerque a mi cuello.

Dolor, tristeza, culpa; todo se terminaría. Aunque yo supiera que los crímenes cometidos no serían perdonados por la eternidad en el infierno que merecía, me aliviaba desaparecer, ya no estaba Shisui ni mis padres, Sasuke también debía morir. ¿Quién lloraría por mí?

Una lágrima descendió por mi mejilla, apreté la empuñadura y un golpe seco me arrebató la espada de las manos dejando escurrir un pequeñito hilo de sangre.

-¡Alto!- Unas manos me tomaron fuertemente del cuello de la camisa para levantarme- ¡En que estás pensando!- Kakashi me miraba furioso con la máscara ANBU puesta hacia un lado.

Me soltó dejándome caer al suelo, dio una mirada por la habitación y suspiro al ver los líderes muertos, hizo una reverencia de respeto antes de dirigirme la mirada de nuevo.

-¿Dónde está Sasuke?- Sentí pánico. ¿El Hokage pensaba que sería incapaz de asesinarlo y habían enviado a Kakashi a hacerlo?

-No es lo que piensas, el Hokage me envío. –Solté el aire contenido -Al parecer hay un traidor que reveló el secreto de la matanza-

-Un traidor...-Medité sintiendo la mirada fija de Kakashi sobre mi.- la única persona que lo sabía era...-

-Hinata- Termino la frase con un suspiro.

-Imposible- Era impensable, la había estado vigilando. Kakashi y Shisui también lo hicieron.

-Yo también creo que es imposible-Me dio la espalda para dirigirse a la salida-, eso solo deja a un alto funcionario de Konoha o a ti-

-Yo no lo hice- Negué sintiéndome ofendido.

-También de eso- Tomo su máscara y la coloco sobre su rostro - Como sea, necesitamos encontrar a Sasuke, los ANBU están evacuando a los demás-

-¿Los demás?- Parpadee confundido.

-A los Uchiha- Se giró para tenerme de frente nuevamente.-Esa niña cambio los acontecimientos con su presencia, no sé cómo lo haya hecho, pero es un milagro. Ya no habrá más masacre Itachi-

Mire los cuerpos inertes en medio del salón, Kakashi asintió pero no dijo nada respecto a ello. Antes o después los líderes de la revolución hubiesen muerto, pero ahora que intervenían forasteros era muy probable que ayude a calmar las aguas dentro de los Uchiha si Konoha decide tomar la oportunidad.

Aun así un pequeño vestigio de mi conciencia dolía y otra parte estaba confundida. ¿Dónde se había metido Madara? Maldije mi incompetencia, estaba tan ocupado autolamentandome que ni siquiera me importo quien me tendiera la mano para llevar a cabo la matanza.

-Puede que haya gente sospechosa en los alrededores- Sude frío. Los niños habían corrido despavoridos en dirección al bosque. Kakashi notó mi nerviosismo.

-¿Hay algo más que deba saber?-

-Sasuke se fue con Hinata-dono y Naruto- Me levante dispuesto a salir inmediatamente.

-¿Estuvieron aquí?- Pregunto caminando al lado mío hacia la salida.

-Algo así-

-Le dije a esa niña que dejara de entrometerse en problemas de otros clanes- Baje la mirada con pena y escuche a Kakashi mascullar entre dientes.

-Kakashi, te debo una grande- Puse mi mano en el hombro del encapuchado en señal de apoyo, Kakashi al ser un hombre de pocas palabras asintió, pensé que quizá en eso nos parecíamos y que si se diese la oportunidad pudiéramos congeniar bastante bien.

-Ya tendremos tiempo de remediarlo, vete de una vez, puede ser peligroso que estén allí afuera solos- Antes de desaparecer susurró -Estaré apoyándote desde la sombras con el escuadrón-

—0—-

La cabeza me martillaba, tenía la vista nublada y me pesaban los párpados. Abrí los ojos y me vi atada a un tronco junto a Naruto y Sasuke quienes aún estaban inconscientes.

-Jefe la niña despertó- Una voz frente a mí me regreso a la realidad. La piel se erizo ante el miedo. Estábamos perdidos en el bosque a merced de ninjas que no conocíamos y quienes seguramente no tendrían buenas intenciones.

-Estamos a punto de levantar el campamento, cargar con tres niños será un verdadero dolor de trasero -El que parecía el líder dirigió una mirada socarrona hacia nosotros, acercándose hasta quedar frente a mí -Les sacare los ojos ahora y me llevaré al Niño de los bigotes como esclavo-

El temor me embriago, moví la cabeza desesperada cuando su mano toco mi rostro. Las lágrimas escurrieron mis mejillas y mordí mi labio sintiéndome impotente. ¿Tenía que morir aquí sin haber podido cambiar nada?. Pensé en mi padre, en Neji-nissan y en Hanabi-chan; otra vez había demostrado que era torpe e inútil.

Una presión aplastante envolvió mi ojo, y un grito aterrador resonó. Abrí los ojos indecisa aun sin sentirme a salvo y note como el ninja desenterraba un kunai de su hombro, mientras gritaba órdenes a sus lacayos.

-¡Nos atacan!- Un segundo kunai rozo la cuerda que nos mantenía captivos y vi a Naruto-kun y Sasuke-kun caer como sacos aún sin recuperar el conocimiento. Tragué saliva tocando mi ojo incrédula de que aún estuviera en su lugar. Me dirigí hacia mis compañeros y un ANBU me intercepto de lleno, note desesperada como los tomaban más ninjas para llevárselos entre la maleza.

\- ¿En tu clan no te enseñaron a obedecer?- Mire la máscara de Zorro con verdadero alivio. Kakashi-san había ido a rescatarme de nuevo, empezaba creer que era un verdadero superhéroe; y me sentí un poco mal por haberle mentido.

-Estoy tan agradecida de que haya lanzado ese kunai justo a tiempo- Una lagrima contenida fluyo con un suspiro.

\- Ese no fui yo-

-¿Entonces qui…- Una explosión voló algunos árboles cerca de nosotros y Kakashi me cargo rápidamente para cambiar nuestra posición. En medio de la batalla escuche las maldiciones de los ninjas foráneos.

Kakashi-san me dejo junto a Naruto y Sasuke escondida en unos arbustos. Me giré hacia ellos al verlos despiertos, ambos tenían la mirada gacha y se mostraban avergonzados.

-No se muevan de aquí- Antes de partir de nuevo me dirigió una mirada inquisitoria que aún bajo su máscara pude sentir- Especialmente tú-

-Maldición- Escuche mascullar a Sasuke-kun de nuevo- Todo es tu culpa Naruto-

-¡No es mi culpa dattebayo!-

-¡No importa de quien es la culpa, solo guarden silencio!- Ambos callaron y volvieron su vista hacía mi con los ojos bien abiertos, al instante me sentí nerviosa y me ruborice por completo.

Su risa estallo en carcajadas por un momento.

-¡Hemos caído lo suficientemente bajo para que Hinata nos grite!- Hice un puchero notorio, viéndolos a ambos. Pero por dentro sentía alivio por saber que estábamos bien, en todos los aspectos.

Vi a Sasuke-kun levantarse y a Naruto secundarlo.

-Kakashi-san dijo que nos quedáramos aquí- Susurré. Sasuke y Naruto me dirigieron una mirada burlona.

-Creemos que eres aficionada a desobedecer las órdenes de ese ANBU- Antes de poder responder su burla, una sombra los abrazo por detrás con el filo de un cuchillo se abalanzo sobre el cuello de Naruto-kun.

Un golpe sordo mando a volar al ninja y frente a nosotros apareció Itachi-sama cubierto de raspones y moretones. Estábamos sorprendidos. Paralizados.

-¡Itachi!- Sasuke menciono su nombre con rabia y por un segundo pude ver arrepentimiento en la mirada de su hermano.

-Sasuke… yo- Dio un paso pero Sasuke retrocedió sobre si mismo. El sonido de un kunai cortando el aire resonó desde la misma dirección que el ninja foráneo había sido mandado a volar.

-¡Cuidado!- grito Naruto, que estaba demasiado lejos de todos.

Me levante al estar junto a Itachi-san e intercepte el arma con un costado de mi cuerpo al darle un pequeño empujón.

-¡Hinata-chan!- Sentí el filo enterrarse en mi carne, una exclamación resonó mientras Itachi-san me tomaba entre sus brazos, por instinto apreté mi costado notando un líquido viscoso mezclándose con la sangre.

Poco a poco empecé a perder la conciencia, las voces se acallaban poco a poco hasta parecer ecos lejanos. Mire una mirada carmesí llena de desesperación antes de cerrar los ojos.

—0—-

Entre los arbustos segundos después apareció Kakashi con el ninja inconsciente, al ver el escándalo se acercó hacia nosotros. Notando que no había nadie más se retiró la máscara y trato de tomar a Hinata-dono, pero la apreté más sobre mi pecho sin saber que más hacer.

-Debemos llevárnosla- Notaba la inquietud en su voz. Dirigí mi vista con odio hacia el ninja que Kakashi cargaba a rastras.

-Ni siquiera lo pienses, será el testigo-

Miré a Naruto y Sasuke blancos como hojas de papel, a estas alturas no sé si era de mi de lo que estaban asustados, de la situación en general, o de que Hinata no despertara. Kakashi me miro con insistencia.

-Mis muchachos han terminado con todos los asaltantes- Un martilleo constante en mi pecho me quemaba - Itachi, todo ha terminado-

No más derramamiento de sangre, no más traición; una parte de mi conciencia festejo sabiendo que no tendría que terminar la miserable misión, pero… ¿Cuánta paz se podía conseguir únicamente con la muerte de mis padres?

-¡Si Hinata muere no te perdonaré!- El gritó de Sasuke me alertó, miré de nuevo a la chica y pude sentir los temblores de su cuerpo agravarse. Con decisión tome el kunai y lo desenterré, notando con verdadero terror que escurría veneno. Kakashi soltó una maldición, se acercó a mí para quitarme el kunai.

\- Lo investigare en ANBU- Me dio un golpe por la espalda, no fuerte, pero tampoco gentil, pero si con la suficiente fuerza para saber que debía dejar de lamentarme y avanzar.

Miré a Sasuke, sorprendiéndome la mirada retadora que devolvió; mire a Naruto quién bajo la vista hacia Hinata.

-Kakashi te dejo el resto- Por inercia alcé mi puño y el recuerdo de Shisui me golpeo tajantemente dejándome casi sin respiración, sabiendo que no volveríamos a formar el gran equipo del que estábamos tan orgullosos.

-Ya vete- Kakashi volteo el rostro y empujo mi puño, el vacío de Shisui no desaparecería y tendría que aprender a sobrellevarlo; había perdido a mi primo y a mis padres pero había ganado muchas cosas más de las que perdí.

Todo por la pequeña presencia que deliraba en mis brazos.

-Gracias- Murmuré a nadie en específico o quizá a todos los presentes, porque de una manera u otra habían cambiado mi vida. En medio de un vendaval de hojas desaparecí rumbo al hospital de Konoha.

—0—-

Sonreí disimuladamente bajo la máscara al verlos marchar, la misión había terminado pero sentí que algo más fuerte estaba a punto de comenzar.

-Nosotros también debemos irnos- Tomé al hombre moribundo y me acerque a los niños.

-¿Hinata-chan estará bien?-Me pregunto el rubio pareciendo a punto de estallar en llanto.

-Ella es fuerte- Mencionó Sasuke un poco más compuesto que Naruto, sin embargo no podía evitar mostrar abiertamente su preocupación.

-Itachi la mantendrá a salvo- Estaba seguro. Los niños no dijeron nada más y me siguieron obedientemente para informar lo ocurrido en la torre del Hokage.

—0—-

Lamento la tardanza, soy una vergüenza para esta comunidad.

Solo queda un capítulo más y terminamos la saga. Estoy agradecida con el apoyo que ha tenido este fic. Ya estoy preparando la siguiente saga así que no se preocupen, veremos a una Hinata más crecidita y a un Itachi confundido 7u7

En estos meses tendré mucho tiempo para seguir escribiendo ya que al fin hice mi examen a la universidad y el 28 de este mes me darán los resultados, estoy nerviosa pero hacer fanfics me ayuda mucho.

Les recuerdo que tengo Twitter: Sakuralizbeth donde comparto memes, spoilers y demás cosas, por si alguien quiere dejarme un mensajito me harían muy feliz.


End file.
